The Wooing of Harry Potter
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Harry Potter is tired, and feeling lonely and unloved. Two unexpected young men enter his life, to change things and show him that he is, in fact, very loved. Will they succeed?
1. It Begins

It Begins

Summer was filled with a sense of freedom. It was the first summer after the fall of Voldemort, and the atmosphere was loose and relaxed. The Zabinis had stayed neutral before and during the war, and afterward were able to maintain their status in the wizarding world. The Malfoys, while not exactly neutral, did help Harry Potter at some crucial junctures, ensuring that they, at least, would not have to serve prison time. They had made hefty restitutions to those wronged, via the Ministry (a joke, really, since everyone knew that any money collected for 'reparations' invariably went into Ministry officials' coffers), and were working on keeping their own status in the world. Harry Potter himself helped greatly in this by testifying on behalf of Draco and Narcissa. He had also refused to testify against Lucius, so by virtue of this omission, the Malfoys were able to claim a less tarnished reputation. All that aside, Draco and Blaise spent that summer in Italy, with the Zabini family, relaxing and laughing for the first time in ages. Draco was able to let his hair down around the other in ways he'd never been able to around his family and other Slytherin friends, so Blaise was able to see how beautiful the blond really was, and fell deeper in love with him. Draco, for his part, had loved Blaise since third year, even though they'd been friends since they were small. They spent this summer laughing, loving, and planning. Planning the wooing of Harry Potter.

Harry was an enigma to them. He was frustratingly Gryffindorish in the way he selflessly defended anyone, and jumped into situations feet first. It was these qualities that the two Slytherins envied, for they were unable to extend themselves in this way for anyone other than a fellow Slytherin. Harry was also very Slytherin. He was sly, and sneaky. He had no qualms about breaking rules to benefit himself and was wickedly sarcastic when the mood took him. Both boys were violently attracted to the emerald-eyed hero, and wanted him desperately. They didn't know if it was love, but they wanted a chance to see what could become of a relationship with him. Both Slytherins were powerful wizards in their own right, and they knew with Harry forming the third in a triad, they would be nigh unstoppable. No visions of world domination followed these thoughts; they were interested in protecting and comforting the Boy Who Lived. Twice. Actually, more than twice. But we digress.

"Do you think he'll respond? I mean, I've more or less tortured him for at least six years," Draco moaned.

"We can only try," Blaise replied. "We can start now, if you like. I think a letter of intent would be a good way to begin."

"Do we know where he lives? I don't think he went back to the muggles. Maybe he's staying at the Black House."

"We could just try to send it by owl. Hopefully it gets where it's supposed to."

They sat at Blaise's desk in his room, carefully considering the wording of their letter of intent. It had to be honest and clear, and they had to explain their intentions. For all that Harry had done, he was still surprisingly oblivious when it came to personal matters. Ginny Weasley had been hinting for years that she was interested in him romantically, and he seemed unaware of some of her more blatant overtures. This cluelessness, though very cute, would make wooing him more challenging. The boys felt they were up to the challenge.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Draco Malfoy and I have watched you throughout these many years, and have come to a consensus. We would like the opportunity to court you. We think you are a very beautiful young man, with a great potential. But we also see that you are a very lonely young man, and the sadness radiates from those brilliant green eyes. We want the opportunity to prove to you that we could be the protectors and guardians you so richly deserve. Please allow us the opportunity to show you what you truly mean to the both of us._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Blaise Zabini_

The owl was summoned; the post sent. All they had to do now was wait.

* * *

Harry hid inside number 12, Grimmauld Place, trying his hardest to become invisible. Since killing Voldemort, he had had absolutely no peace. The Daily Prophet had somehow discovered his sanctuary, and had blared his address for all the world to see. The fidelius had fallen when the headmaster did, and Harry never had the time to renew it, or find another secret-keeper. Well-wishers flocked to his house, hovering outside the wards, hoping to catch a glimpse of the wizarding hero. Owl posts bounced off of the wards, set so that nothing even remotely congratulatory or needy could get through. Which meant he received no letters. He had closed his floos as well, not wanting people just dropping in on him. He had shut out the Order, the Weasleys, Granger, and anyone else who felt the need to harangue him. He just wanted to be left alone, to grieve for all the losses he'd suffered, and all the sacrifices he'd made.

Harry knew his friends would never understand. Though Ron and Hermione had shared experiences with him toward the end of the war, they were, at least, able to have a relatively normal life up until then. Before Hogwarts, there was the Dursleys and his enforced imprisonment with them. During Hogwarts, there was the attention, and the near-constant endangerment; an entirely different kind of imprisonment. The horcrux hunt itself was its own brand of terror, culminating in the willing sacrifice of his own life to save others. These were pressures that no child should have to face, and that most people would've buckled under, and yet he couldn't find it in him to hate his friends for the relative normality they were able to have. He could envy them, of course, but he could never hate them. Even now, though everyone had known of Ron and Hermione's contributions to the end of the war, they were still relatively unscathed by the press and the attention. That was all focused with blinding clarity on Harry Potter.

A tapping on the window distracted him from his increasingly circular thoughts. _Wait_, he thought. _How did a post owl get through? The wards were supposed to keep __**all**__ of the post out_. Pleas for public appearances and meet the Minister galas and end-of-the-war functions had poured in before Harry had reset the wards and burned every piece of correspondence that had arrived, narrowly missing toasting a few owl feathers in his ire. The tapping continued as the persistent owl flapped at the window. Cautiously Harry approached and let the owl in. He looked at the scroll gripped in the owl's claws, his eyebrow raised. It wasn't a typical post. No envelope. Just the parchment, tied with a soft pink ribbon. Carefully, he took the scroll from the owl and gave it some treats. It settled on the windowsill and ate the snacks, waiting. _Ah, this must require a response_. Harry could hear the vague insanity that hovered just beyond his wards, and absently closed the window as he looked at the roll in his hands. Harry cast a few spells over the parchment, to ensure no curses or other tricks were attached. When it was deemed safe, he untied the ribbon and unrolled the parchment, looking at it. He read through it twice, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline and eyes widening in shocked surprise at the words on the paper. Then he started to laugh. He laughed loud, long and hard. When he was finally able to gain control of himself, he looked at the missive one more time, shaking his head and thinking.

_Malfoy has nothing to gain from this. His family's reputation has improved greatly since I testified on their behalf. Zabini has nothing to gain from this. His family was neutral, so there's no damage to their reputation. Malfoy's family, though grudgingly grateful, still hate me. This will gain him great disfavor and possible disownment. He will lose everything over this. Zabini has nothing to lose, and no points to gain or score to settle. _A small smile graced the boy's features, his green eyes softening. _Someone to protect __**me**__, someone to watch over __**me**__, someone to take care of __**me**__. Oh, how I've wanted that for so very long. Someone to love me for me. _He considered for a few moments more, then went to his desk to write a response.

_Zabini, Malfoy,_

_Your proposal sounds interesting. I would be willing to allow you to court me. I don't quite understand why; you've got nothing to gain from this, except me, small consolation that is. However, I look forward to being swept off of my feet, if you can manage it. You both are very beautiful, and I would be exceedingly stupid to turn down a chance at happiness. I must confess, I had often wondered what it would be like with either one of you. Now I get the chance with both of you, and I'm very excited. I can't say that I love you; however, my feelings for you, Malfoy, have changed considerably since Dumbledore's death. And Zabini, I don't know you well enough yet, but you always went out of your way to be nice to me. I appreciate that. So, commence the courting._

_Sincerely,_

_HJP_

Satisfied, he sent the letter back with the owl, smiling softly as he imagined the looks on the men's faces.

* * *

The owl sailed into Blaise's bedroom, the letter clutched tightly in its claw. Draco raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, looking at the envelope.

"At least, he didn't send the parchment back unopened."

"Yes," Blaise answered. He opened the letter, and the two read the note together. They grinned at each other; Harry was going to give them a chance.


	2. The Gift of History

The Gift of History

A persistent banging on Harry's bedroom window dragged his exhausted form from sleep. He had spent a restless night, rethinking the letter of consent he had sent to Malfoy and Zabini. While he still studied the missive they'd sent him, relishing the feelings of being wanted, he was unsure about it. He didn't want to be made fool of, and he spent the night worrying that they were just going to humiliate him once they all returned to Hogwarts for their seventh year. He finally fell into an exhausted and fitful sleep, dreams of blonds and dark Italians chasing him through shadowed tunnels. Silver eyes, chocolate eyes, peering at him through the darkness.

He slowly crawled out of bed and to the window, looking at the owl outside it. It was the same owl that had delivered the letter yesterday, and he opened the window to let it in. It had a small parcel attached to its leg, and as soon as Harry had retrieved it, the owl flew back out the window and away. _Must not need a reply this time,_ he thought wryly. He looked at the small package, wondering what it was. He knew who it was from, and wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what it was. Sighing, he pulled at the string around the package, and it started to enlarge. Once it was finished, Harry found himself looking at a very large old photo album. It was in the fashion of muggle photo albums in that it was rectangular in shape, with thick leather covers. The front cover had silverplate that read Photographs and the pages looked like yellowed parchment, with scalloped edges. He sat on his bed and flipped the cover open, gasping in stunned surprise.

The first page was a written dedication, with two different styles of handwriting. Harry recognized Blaise's handwriting from the letter, and he guessed the other writing was from Draco. He settled himself against the headboard and started reading.

_Dearest Harry_

_We decided that this would be a fitting and perfect first courtship gift for you. We know how much you miss your parents, and how much your family and friends mean to you, so we scoured everywhere we could, annoyed anyone we could to find the selection of both wizarding and muggle pictures you will find in this book. That creepy Creevey kid had a great many pictures, and would only part with those he'd had duplicates of. Please enjoy it, and know that we are honest and true in our intentions to court you._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Blaise_

_Scarhead_

_I know that you are afraid to trust me. I understand that. We have a great deal of hostile history to overcome. But I hope that you will give me the chance to prove that I no longer think of you that way. As an enemy, a combatant, a rival. I think of you as a man full of courage, conviction, and undying loyalty. My gratitude for what you did for my family is only a small part of what I truly feel for you, and I hope that you will give me the opportunity to prove to you how much you really do mean to me._

_Ferret Face_

Harry chuckled at the use of the nicknames that they gave each other in school, remembering all of the verbal battles that had somehow degenerated into physical confrontations. Still smiling, he turned to the first page. It was covered with wizarding photos of himself as a baby, flying around on a toy broom, legs scurrying after him as he cruised just above the floor; eating his first piece of birthday cake, covered with frosting and laughing, his mother and father grinning at the camera as they tried to keep baby Harry from smearing them with the frosting-covered hands; baby Harry, sitting on Padfoot's back, while Lupin held him steady, Harry jumping up and down trying to get the dog to _move_ already; Sirius tossing Harry into the air, the baby's mouth wide open in screams of delight, his eyes impossibly huge and round. Tears coursed down grown Harry's cheeks as he looked at these wonderful memories.

He gently turned the pages and saw himself in muggle photos: class pictures, where he was one in a crowd, easily spotted because of the round glasses and permanently mussed hair; field trip pictures, where he would be off by himself, the perennial outcast, shunned by the other kids because his cousin said so; and small pictures taken by teachers who actually loved him, his sweet shy nature endearing him to much of the teaching staff. These pictures showed him smiling as he read books or colored, eyes animated and sparkling as the teachers would challenge him.

The next pages were full of pictures of him at Hogwarts: flying on a broom for the first time, chasing Draco as he held the Remembrall away before finally catching it; eating in the Great Hall; making potions in Potions class, and becoming frustrated as Snape snarled at him; working his first charm in Charms class and the look of joy when he was successful; the look of shock on his face as his Transfiguration teacher appeared from the cat on the desk; and many, many pictures of him all over the school, during all his years there, surrounded by Hermione and Ron.

Toward the back of the album were pictures of Draco and Blaise. Of them hanging out, sometimes kissing. There was love and joy on their faces, and in some of the pictures, it almost looked as if they were looking at him, beckoning him to join them. He stroked his fingers across these animated faces, smiling as they laughed and waved, or winked. His desire for this connectedness grew in him as he looked at these pictures, a joyousness beating in his heart.

The very last pages were filled with both muggle and wizarding pictures. The muggle ones were of Lily and Petunia in school; on the playground; in the park; at Christmas, gathered around the tree. The wizarding ones were of James flying on his first broom as a small child, the devilish grin on his face; birthday parties; Christmas parties. More wizarding photos were of Lily and James at Hogwarts. Some featured Lily with Severus, their friendship undeniable and the love that Snape felt for her glittering in deep obsidian eyes. Some featured James with Sirius, Remus and Peter, the Marauders together and raising hell. Harry frowned briefly at the sight of the traitorous rat, a small, vindictive part of him viciously glad that the bastard had died by his own silver hand. And some were of Lily and James together: some showed her revulsion for James and his attitudes and pranks against the more awkward students; some showed her love for the man who would eventually be his father. The photos were dated, and names were listed, as well as a short caption, describing the action in the picture. Some of the writing was Blaise's and some Draco's. They had each taken turns lovingly noting relevant information about every picture, so Harry could have a more accurate family history. They had given him his family and friends.

Tears of gratitude spilled down Harry's face as he marveled at the extent to which Draco and Blaise had gone to secure the pictures in the book. Harry gently closed the book and went to his desk, pulling out parchment, a quill and ink. Dipping the quill into the ink, he stroked the feather against his lips as he thought about what he wanted to say.

_Draco, Blaise:_

_Thank you so much for the wonderful gift. It means the world to me that you both went to such extraordinary lengths to secure something that would be most precious to me: a family history. I am astounded at the care you both took to make this a truly special and valued gift. I am eagerly anticipating getting to know the both of you better. If nothing else, we can come out of this as great friends. I am hoping for more, but one never knows._

_Harry_

He took the letter to the attic, where Sirius' owlery was located. He attached the letter to an owl and sent it off to the Zabini Manor. He then trudged down the stairs to the library, where he looked up information on the wizarding courting rituals. The information found was illuminating. According to tradition, the person(s) courting was required to send a courting gift weekly. If the person(s) being courted is interested in continuing the courtship, then he or she may send a reciprocal gift to the courting person(s). The gift sent must be personal and meaningful to the person(s) doing the courting. Harry looked across the library, a thoughtful frown creasing his forehead. _What could I send them that would have meaning? They both have wealth and can get whatever they want._ Harry's face immediately brightened. He knew what he'd give Draco. It would be something that would be meaningful to the Slytherin that tied in with their shared past. He grinned as he thought of the look on the blond's face when he opened it. Blaise would be a little more difficult.

Harry wandered through the Black House, looking at random things, pondering the imponderable. Thinking about what he could give Blaise. He passed a door that he'd never entered (there were so many of them), and curiosity grabbed hold of him. He slowly pushed the door open and saw display cases all over the walls. There were all sorts of jewelry in the cases, each meticulously labeled with date, previous owner, and method of procurement. Harry wandered through the room, looking at the different rings, lockets, pendants, brooches, and other assorted pieces of jewelry, when his eyes alit on a signet ring. The label stated it was the Zabini coat-of-arms, taken from Ehno Zabini as payment for a debt. With shaking hands, Harry opened the case and removed the ring. He felt the flare of protective magic encased in the ring, and thought it would be the perfect thing to send to Blaise. A piece of his family history. Harry took the ring down to the library, where he gently cleaned and polished it until it practically glowed.

* * *

Two days later, after the receipt of the letter from Harry, another owl came to the Zabini Manor. This one carried two packages, attached to each claw. The bird flew into Blaise's room through the French doors on the terrace outside his bedroom and landed on his desk. Draco looked up at the owl, a puzzled frown creasing his forehead. He approached the bird; they weren't expecting anything from anyone, it wasn't time for the Hogwarts letters yet. He gently removed the packages, and the bird flew away.

"Hey Blaise? Are you expecting anything?" Blaise came into the bedroom and looked at the packages.

"No. What is it?"

"Well, they're packages, and there's one for each of us."

"You open yours first." Draco carefully undid the twine, and the package enlarged as it opened. The paper parted, and out fell an invisibility cloak, with a letter attached.

_Draco_

_This is my reciprocal gift to you. It is the invisibility cloak I used throughout my years at Hogwarts. It was my father's, and was given to me my first Christmas at the school. I thought it would be a fitting gift for you, as I used it to follow you all over Hogwarts. I also used it on some of my adventures, and thought you'd enjoy a piece of our shared history._

_I know that giving you a piece of my family's legacy is unexpected; believe me, I thought long and hard about it. Though the cloak was my father's, the photos and memories you've given me of them more than make up for my gift to you. Besides, giving you this precious memento is my very optimistic way of saying that I desperately want this to work out._

_Harry_

Draco stared at the cloak, stunned. He _knew_ it was one of the Deathly Hallows, and a rare gift indeed. He flushed with pleasure at the thoughtfulness of the gift. Blaise grinned, and opened his. It enlarged only slightly, and the ring fell out of the paper with a clatter, the note fluttering to the desk.

_Blaise_

_I found this in my house, while wandering. Apparently, it belonged to a distant relative of yours, and was given to a distant Black as payment for a debt. I felt it would be best if returned to its rightful owner. It is your family crest and a piece of your family history. It is full of magic, and would be particularly responsive to a Zabini. I hope this is acceptable to you._

_I know that my history with you is nearly non-existent. I hope that this will change in the coming months, and am looking forward to getting to know you a whole lot better._

_Harry_

Blaise slid the ring on his middle finger, and he felt the magic flare around him. The protective magic in the ring responded to his magical core, and he felt a sense of family and home and history in the ring. He smiled; Harry had responded perfectly to their overtures, and now they could start the courting in earnest. Blaise felt the spike of excitement in his gut. He looked at Draco, and saw the same excitement echoed in the blond's silver eyes.


	3. The Gifts That Keep on Giving

The Gifts That Keep on Giving

_Dear Mr. Potter:_

_As you are a returning student set to repeat your seventh year, sadly interrupted by the horrid war in which you fought so bravely and valiantly, I have decided to have a re-sort for you and your fellow returning students. I feel that the war, and exposure to it by many of the returning students, has altered perceptions and educational needs. Therefore, I feel that the Sorting Hat would be best able to place the returning students into houses that would benefit them for their final year. I would also like to state that, after this year, the separate houses will no longer exist. I feel that each house has many features that would make a well-rounded individual, so I have decided to incorporate each house into the overall Hogwarts atmosphere. The students will learn the value and pride of every house, and the rivalry will no longer be the venomous atmosphere in which you grew up. It is with that goal that I would like you and some of your fellow students to stay after graduation, to help me ease into the transition. Please respond as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
_

* * *

_Dear Professor McGonagall:_

_I would be honored to be included in the restructuring of Hogwarts. I have found that, during my battles in the war, many of the students from all of the houses fought bravely beside me. Many also fought for me and my friends behind the scenes. It is with this in mind that I would relish the chance to help you achieve what Dumbledore could not: the blending and melding of houses into one cohesive educational unit, focused on growth and achievement, as opposed to rivalry and enmity. Thank you for asking me, and may I suggest that you ask Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini? I think they would be fair and adequate representatives of Slytherin House._

_Sincerely,_

_HJP  
_

* * *

The weeks between the first letter from Blaise and Draco and September 1 were busy. Harry made plans for the remodeling of Grimmauld Place, and he shopped for his school supplies. Now that Voldemort was well and truly dead, Harry walked the streets of Wizarding London with no fear or anxiety. He still got accosted by fans and people anxious to touch _The-Boy-Who-Had-To-Murder-Someone-For-Them, _but he learned to duck and run when he saw them coming. He still hadn't gotten in touch with Ron and Hermione; they seemed to not really need him around anymore since he did what he was supposed to do. Ron was still pissy that Harry preferred men to women, thereby making any attempt to get Ginny married to him moot. Harry never felt hurt or abandoned, though. He had expected it from Ron; it wasn't the first time the redhead had turned his back on Harry, and Harry knew that it wouldn't be the last, should they reactivate the friendship. And Hermione…well, she was hopelessly devoted to Ron, and whatever he wanted, he got. And that included throwing over a six year friendship. But he didn't cry over any of it. His heart was lighter and freer than it had ever been. He had two _extremely_ hot and sexy guys courting the _socks_ off of him, and he was loving every minute of it.

* * *

The next week saw a large package delivered to his house by wizarding UPS. He heard a tremendous _crack_ outside his door, and when he opened it, he spied a large box, sitting on the stoop. He noticed familiar handwriting on the wrapping, and eagerly grabbed it, dragging it inside. He looked at it for a moment, a smile creasing his pale face, before he tore into it. _Presents_, he thought wondrously to himself. _They have no idea how touched I am at their earnestness. They really care…_

He reached out with shaking fingers and opened the box. He peered inside, stunned. It had been spelled to be bottomless, and was filled with clothes. Wizarding clothes, muggle clothes. Jeans and thick cashmere sweaters; tee shirts so soft as to be almost sinful; cargo pants in colors and styles that boggled the mind; sexy leather pants and silk shirts in an array of colors. Dress robes for formal occasions: party robes and robes suitable for informal occasions. Dragon hide boots and trainers in a variety of colors; dress shoes and sexy sandals. His jaw dropped at the plethora of clothing tumbling from the box. A piece of parchment wafted its way from the box; it was a letter from Draco and Blaise.

_Dearest Harry:_

_We hope you don't mind that we went shopping for you. We've read the stories in the paper, and in Witch Weekly and we understand that you've had to make do with hand-me-downs from that fat whale's orca son, and that you normally wouldn't shop for yourself, so we took the liberty. We went to Madame Malkin's, where she has your measurements on record, and with a little cajoling, we were able to pry the secret from her. Using that, we made sure to order everything we thought you'd look damn hot in, in sizes to fit. We don't want to presume anything, and if you don't like or appreciate the clothing, all you have to do is press the stamp in the corner. The box will return to the store promptly. We hope, however, that you take this as the gesture it was meant to be; an intense desire to take care of the person who spent most of his life having to take care of himself and others. We know how much you sacrificed of your own life and pleasures and desires to fulfill that fucked-up prophecy that demanded a child fight a war and win. We now want the chance to help you fulfill that desire; to provide the pleasures; to give your life back to you. Please know that you are cherished, that someone knows you and wants to love you, that you are worthy._

_Much Love_

_Blaise and Draco_

Harry stared at the letter for a time, tears slowly tracking down his cheeks. He felt a little…overwhelmed at the sentiment in the letter. He had never had anyone express such passion and love to him before. For him. Not the Savior of the Wizarding World. Someone wanted to take care of_ Harry_.

For the rest of that week, he floated on a cloud. He spent several hours after the box arrived just trying on everything, loving the feel of the silk against his skin. Dreaming of how the two boys would react once they saw him in these clothes. He flushed as he thought of their reactions, wondering what it would be like to kiss them. Though he had had some experience with kissing, it wasn't much, and it wasn't pleasant. He was still remarkably innocent in many ways, and he hoped that it wouldn't turn the Slytherins off.

* * *

The next week brought an even bigger surprise. Again, he was awakened by a persistent tapping on his bedroom window. "This is getting old," he grumbled to himself as he crawled from the warm bed and padded to the window. He opened it to let in, yet again, that same arrogant owl. He took the package from the owl and watched as it winged away. Sighing, heart trembling with excitement, he went downstairs to make himself tea and have a better look at the package.

It was small and square, but from prior experience, Harry knew that it was probably shrunken, and would resize when he opened it. Waiting until he had finished making the tea, anticipation ratcheting up his nerves, he finally cut the twine on the paper and parted it, watching as the gift grew. He gasped in stunned surprise at what was revealed.

It was a wizarding painting of Hogwarts. Done at sunset, with the brilliant oranges and reds and violets streaking the sky. Harry could see Dumbledore and Snape walking around the lake, chatting like old friends. They looked up at Harry's gasp, and slowly walked toward the frame, increasing in size as they drew nearer. When they had gotten close enough, both men smiled fondly at the raven-haired wizard, pride shining from both sets of eyes. Snape opened his mouth, and the two words Harry had longed to hear from a man to whom he owed his life and his freedom finally came.

"Well done," the man in the portrait said, before turning and walking back to the lake. Dumbledore lingered long enough to nod at the boy before turning to rejoin his companion. Around the grounds, and entering and exiting the castle, were all of the family and friends that Harry had lost. They populated the painting, often smiling and waving at a bemused Harry. He gently set the picture down, leaning it against a chair, and picked up the letter that came with it. This time it was in Draco's hand.

_Hey Love:_

_We know how much you love Hogwarts. We also know how much you loved your friends and family. To honor their bravery and sacrifice, we commissioned Dean Thomas to paint this for you. As you can see, it is a very special picture, which will allow you to visit with all that you have lost. You can now have your friends and family closer, to chat with or just to visit. We didn't request that Dean include Snape, but he told us that, as he finished Dumbledore, the old wizard had requested the inclusion of the Potions Master. He was told that you would understand. We hope you do, and maybe you can explain it to us some time._

_Draco and Blaise_

Harry frowned slightly, not looking forward to _that_ explanation. He was lost in thought for a moment, before he shook his head, trying to clear the painful memories brought on by their request. He took the painting into the library and set it over the fireplace on the mantle, where he watched for a while as his friends would cruise toward Harry and wave, or smile, or shout out a hello. A flash of long auburn hair caught his eye, and he looked closely to see his mother and father walking toward the Forbidden Forest. They turned and grinned at him, and with a wave disappeared into the forest. Harry squealed; he'll be able to talk to his _mum and dad_. Before he knew what he was doing, he ran to the desk and grabbed a parchment and quill.

_Draco and Blaise:_

_It's brilliant! You've given me the one thing I thought I could never have; the ability to talk to my mum and dad! I cannot wait until school starts. I want to see the two of you so very desperately. I'm bringing the painting; I want mum and dad to meet the two of you. I will admit, I'm a little scared. I've never really dated before, and…well…I'm still a little naïve about some things. I hope I don't disappoint you, and I hope you can be patient with me. In case you haven't received your letters yet, McGonagall is re-sorting the returning students. She feels that, with the experiences we've had, that it might have changed us enough to require a re-sort. I hope I'm put in Slytherin. It was where I was supposed to be in first year, but if I had been placed there, things might have turned out entirely differently. I'm very sorry, Draco. I should have taken your hand when you offered it. I guess I was meant to be that stupid for that long so that I could accomplish what I did. Now I have a chance to explore what a relationship with you would've been like, had I not been so thick-headed. We'll talk more on the train. I hope you guys sit with me. I don't think Ron or Hermione will. We're...estranged, for lack of a better term. I suppose I wasn't what they'd expected me to be after the war._

_Warmest Regards,_

_HJP_

He sent the letter off, and promptly forgot about it as he sat watching the painting, marveling at the ability to talk to his parents. Waiting patiently for them to return from the forest. He had a lot of questions…

* * *

"Blaise?"

"Yeah, Draco?"

"There's an owl here. Another letter from Harry, I would guess."

"Be right in."

"Ok." Draco walked to the desk in the bedroom and removed the letter from the owl. It flew away promptly, and the blond shrugged. _Must not need a reply, _he thought, fingering the missive in his hands. Blaise finally entered the room, and the boys sat on the bed together, shoulders and thighs brushing as they opened the letter. They both read it through once, eyes widening at the Slytherin revelation, and Draco smiled gently at the apology he had been waiting seven years for. Both boys frowned at the information that the Weasel and Granger weren't his friends anymore. They looked at each other, questions in their eyes, as they pondered the improbable event that the Golden Trio was no more.

"I wonder what happened there?" Blaise finally said aloud. He couldn't understand how friends turned their backs on each other like that. He and Draco had been friends for years, as had most of the Slytherins they went to school with. Sure, it was mostly a pureblood thing, where you associated with children of pureblood families because you had to, but they had made fast and faithful friends with Pansy, Greg, Vince, and Theo. Millie was ok in small doses, but their group was very tight-knit and loyal. So it was a great surprise to him that the other two would throw Harry away after almost seven years of friendship. Then he remembered the rumors that ran through the school several times over the years, of how Weasley had turned his back on Harry for one reason or another. He looked at Draco, and found that the blond had come to basically the same conclusion.

"It seems that Harry, despite the many responsibilities and obligations fulfilled for the wizarding world, isn't _worthy_ of loyalty from the _two_ people who should be _most_ loyal to him," the Malfoy heir snarled viciously. "But then, with the Weasel it's predictable. He'd lost his temper so many times with Harry, accused him of horrible things. Wasn't supportive of him when he had to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Remember that?" Blaise nodded, his eyes going far away as he remembered Harry on his broom, outracing the Hungarian Horntail that was pursuing him. _Merlin, _Blaise thought, _he was gorgeous! _"But I still don't understand why Granger would leave him."

"I do," Blaise said softly, his eyes sad.

"Do tell."

"Granger is in love with the Weasel," the Italian responded, looking at his mate. "She'll side with him over anyone else. Her loyalty is only to the redhead. Until she grows a backbone, or a brain, she'll be off limits. I think the Weasel may be jealous of the friendship, and has told Granger to choose. And she chose badly."

"Aah," Draco sighed in comprehension. He could understand about choosing something bad over something good; after all, both he and his mother chose something bad rather than take the chance on something good, all for dear Father, who almost cost them everything. If it hadn't been for Harry, Draco knew he and his mother would be imprisoned and destitute. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he read the letter again, smiling at the excited tone that came across when Harry mentioned Hogwarts. The blond glanced at Blaise and raised an eyebrow, a sexy smirk on his face. Blaise nodded and went to get the camera. This next courting gift is going to be interesting…..

* * *

It was that last courting gift that had Harry shaking uncontrollably for several hours. This time the owl had arrived mid-afternoon, a pleasant change from the early morning tapping on the window. The owl sailed in through a window that Harry had opened to let air into the house. It had been getting decidedly stuffy in there, and, feeling trapped and caged, he decided to toss a window open. Fortunately, it was a window in the bathroom, far away from prying eyes, and Harry had just finished his shower. He was in front of the mirror, attempting to do _something_ with his hair when the owl flew in. It landed on his bare shoulder and he screamed, startling the owl, who flexed its claws and dug in. Harry quickly shooed the animal off of his abused bare flesh, looking at the punctures caused by the talons. He sighed and reached into his medicine cabinet for some healing salve. _Thank Merlin everyone kept this stuff stocked here during the Order days_, he thought with a smirk. He gently rubbed the salve on the puncture wounds, glaring at the owl ferociously. It just looked back at him from the towel bar, a bored expression on its face and its leg lifted. The parcel attached was square and not very thick. Harry removed it and all but flung the owl back out the window, where it screeched angrily at him before winging away. He saw that the handwriting on the envelope looked a little shaky, as if written by someone with a bad case of the nerves. Harry himself started getting a little panicky, thinking that this was the rejection letter he had been expecting all along. Hands shaking, he slowly cracked the seal and wizarding photos cascaded out onto the floor. He barely acknowledged them as he looked at the letter that accompanied them. Again, it was in Draco's handwriting.

_Hey Sexy:_

_Blaise and I are very sorry to hear that the Golden Trio are no more. You deserve so much more loyalty and faith than you have received from most of the wizarding world. Your apology is accepted, and I thank you for that. I never thought I would ever get that, and it makes it so much sweeter. I, too, apologize. I understand the rough life you have had; I can sympathize. I needed your attention on me at all times, and the only way I could get it was to be mean. You will find that myself, Blaise, and our friends will be loyal and strong friends for you. Friendship and family are of tantamount importance to us, and we will NEVER turn our backs on a trusted friend. I don't want to be mean to you anymore. I want more than that. Anyway, the gift we've sent you this time should hold you over until we see you at King's Cross next week. Just call it…a little stimulating temptation._

_Much Love_

_Draco and Blaise_

Harry smiled at the letter, especially the apology. He stood for a moment, lost in thought, before he shook himself and looked down at the floor. Spread at his feet were a dozen wizarding photos. Of Draco and Blaise, in all their naked glory. Doing things with each other that put a furious blush on Harry's face and violently woke up another part of his anatomy. Harry bent down, causing the towel wrapped around his waist to slide off, and slowly scooped up the pictures. One by one he shuffled through them as he stood and walked, dazedly, back to his bedroom. Each picture featured Draco and Blaise, enjoying the treats of each others' bodies. Draco giving Blaise what looked like amazing head. Blaise stroking Draco's prick languidly, his thumb sliding over the slit, the head of Draco's cock covered with pre-cum, Draco's eyes half-lidded, his tongue peeking from between his rosy lips. Draco and Blaise sharing passionate heated kisses, while frotting against each other. Draco lovingly rimming Blaise, and Blaise returning the favor. Draco straddling Blaise, perched over the boy's hardened cock, slowly seating himself on Blaise's shaft. And every one of the pictures had the boys looking at Harry, beckoning him with their eyes, promising delights Harry never believed would, or could, be his. For that entire week, while he waited anxiously for September 1, he spent almost every waking moment curled up with the photographs, his left hand fisted around his prick, giving himself friction burns. By the time he was to leave for Hogwarts, Harry had worn out his left _and_ right hands, and had screamed himself hoarse. _Gods_, he thought, _what they do to me…_


	4. Confrontations

Confrontations

King's Cross Station was a bustling hive of activity on September 1 as Harry climbed from a muggle cab. He had decided to take the cab because he wanted the feeling of being normal for once, and normal people took cabs when they had to travel anywhere. He grimaced as he stretched his legs, grumbling under his breath about the cramped back seat and the _smell_. He had never smelled _anything_ so foul in his life. Like onions and garlic and spices and _bad breath_. He vowed to himself that he would_ never _take another muggle cab,_ ever _again. He stood at the curb for a moment, watching the people moving in and out of the station, scanning the crowd for familiar silvery blonde hair and curly ebony hair. The pictures sent a week ago were creased and smudged, and carefully packed away in a small pocket in his shrunken trunk. The Hogwarts painting was also carefully packed away, shrunken in another pocket of his trunk. Excitement thrumming through his veins, Harry made his way over to the pillar between platform 9 and 10, smiling in anticipation. As he reached the pillar, he heard familiar voices behind him and he paused.

"Harry!" shrieked Molly Weasley. "Where have you _been_? Why didn't you visit? We were so _worried_ about you!" Harry turned slowly toward the sound, fighting hard to keep the scowl of irritation off of his face. He loved the Weasleys, really he did. But he was _eighteen years old_, officially an adult in most of the world. He didn't need the constant smothering of Mrs. Weasley. The Weasley matriarch bustled toward the raven-haired boy, and he backpedaled quickly, putting his hands up in a warding-off gesture. Molly stopped, looking at the young man as if her heart were breaking.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," the boy replied softly. "Please don't touch me. I'm fine. I was staying at Grimmauld place to get away from everyone for a while. The war really took a lot out of me, and I needed to be alone for a while." He looked at the rest of the Weasleys, and Hermione, who was with them. They all looked back at him with speculation in their eyes. He smiled at his best friends, and they smiled back, somewhat stiffly. He shrugged, sighed, and turned, entering the pillar and going to platform 9¾. He stumbled slightly as he left the portal, and others in the station watched with amusement. He blushed in embarrassment and straightened up, brushing invisible dust off of his robe.

He looked around at the people, feigning indifference, scanning the crowd for familiar figures. His eyes lit up as he spied both young men by the train, chatting with Pansy and Theo. As if sensing his presence, both Draco and Blaise looked up at him at the same time, and twin smiles of joy and welcome lit their faces. Harry grinned back and quickly strode toward the two men, not noticing as Pansy's eyes widened at his approach. She smirked and leaned into Blaise, whispering loud enough for both men to hear her.

"I see you've managed to snag Potter. About bloody time. Now I don't have to hear the two of you whinge about him all year long." Blaise spared the girl a quick glare before looking back at the emerald-eyed beauty quickly approaching him. Harry stopped inches away from the pair and looked at them, a light blush gently suffusing his face. He'd left his robes open on purpose, to show his appreciation for the clothes the Slytherins had bought for him, and both men eyed his form appreciatively. They took in the look of the hip-hugging jeans and the forest green cashmere sweater Harry wore, and they smiled their approval. Leaning close, both Draco and Blaise murmured in each of Harry's ears.

"Love, you look smashing," Draco murmured in the left before kissing it gently. Harry blushed.

"Harry, you look wonderful," Blaise murmured in the right before sucking on the lobe. Harry blushed harder. His smile was a thousand watts bright, and everyone who saw him sighed with longing, wishing they could be on the receiving end of such a smile. Pansy blinked, surprised and pleased, marveling at how attractive Potter had become since the war. The Slytherins stepped back and took his hands, leading him to the entrance of the car. He was just about to step up when he heard a loud voice, shouting.

"Oi, Harry! What the hell are you doing with them?" Ron's voice boomed. People turned and stared at the loud redhead, causing his bushy-haired girlfriend to color with embarrassment. Harry hesitated for a moment, his foot on the bottom step of the carriage car and his head down, eyes closed as he breathed deeply, before he launched himself onto the train, ignoring the commotion behind him. The Slytherins turned and smirked at the redheaded clan before entering the train themselves. The looks of horrified surprise on Ron and Hermione's faces were priceless, and both young men snickered loudly as they followed their raven-haired sweet treat to an empty car. They missed the speculation in Molly Weasley's kind brown eyes, and they missed the small smile of happiness.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, as the trio sat down. Harry threw up locking and silencing charms on the door to prevent anyone else from coming into the car. He also pulled the shades down on the windows facing the corridor. Draco and Blaise looked at each other, eyebrows raised, before looking back at Harry, who sat across from them.

"I bumped into them on the other side. Mrs. Weasley tried to hug me," and here Harry paused, sighing heavily, "but I asked her not to touch me. I don't think they understand my desire for a little space. I didn't realize that a little alone time would be such a big issue," Harry said despondently.

"We could leave, if you want us to," Blaise said tentatively. He really didn't want to leave Harry alone, and he knew Draco didn't either. Harry looked up at the boys across from him, his eyes shuttered. The Slytherins really didn't like the suddenly closed-off look on Harry's face, and scrambled to reassure him.

"Harry, we don't want to go anywhere. We want to be here with you. We just thought that you might want a little privacy." Harry smiled softly at them and shook his head, heaving an internal sigh of relief.

"No, I want you to stay. I want to get to know you, and I need to learn to be relaxed around you. I'm sorry if I seem a little awkward. I'm not very comfortable in social situations, in case you hadn't guessed. Thank you, by the way, for making this summer the best I've ever had." Harry grinned at them, eyes sparkling. "That last courting gift was…interesting. And very, very useful." The Slytherins grinned back at the boy, hearts racing at the implied feelings behind the words. "Oh yeah, before I forget, I got you something." Harry reached into his robe pocket and pulled out two wrapped packages. He handed the one wrapped in Gryffindor red and gold to Draco, and the one wrapped in Slytherin green and silver to Blaise. Draco scowled at the color of the paper, but grinned at Harry.

"Thank you, Harry," the blond said, affection lacing his voice. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. I was doing a little research, and found some interesting information about courting ceremonies and rituals. I think these will fit in nicely." The two boys looked down at their gifts, curiosity evident in their faces. They ran through all the pureblood courting rituals they had been taught, and a distant memory sparked. They both looked up at Harry in shock before looking back at the packages. Slowly, they unwrapped the gifts, revealing identical jewelry boxes. They pried back the hinged lids to reveal beaten silver wrist cuffs. Each boy had a cuff about four inches wide. Each cuff was covered with runic courtship symbols and infused with powerful protective magic. Harry had had them modified with permanent locater charms, so that should any of them need the others, all they had to do was touch their wand to the cuff, and the others would be able to locate them. The cuffs were to be worn on the right wrist, announcing that the wearer is involved in a courtship. The cuffs worn by the persons involved all matched, and were unique to the courting group.

The boys looked back up at Harry, stunned. It was then that Harry shot his robe cuff, showing the courtship cuff on his right wrist, matching the ones in the boxes. The Slytherins grinned and instantly slipped their cuffs onto the appropriate wrists, announcing to the world that they were being claimed. Tensions eased as all the young men in the compartment relaxed. After several moments of companionable silence, Draco finally gathered his courage.

"Oi, Potter!"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna engage in a little slap and tickle?" Draco looked into the Gryffindor's eyes, and saw the laughter before the teen collapsed on his side on the bench. The Slytherins enjoyed his rolling, booming laughter, not accustomed to hearing it directed at them.

"I'd like that," the boy hiccoughed as he tried to get his breathing back under control. The Slytherins stood and crossed the compartment, sitting down on either side of the raven. Blaise took Harry's left hand, while Draco grabbed the right, and they began a lively debate on the merits of Shacklebolt as the new Minister of Magic. They were in the middle of a friendly, heated argument when there was a banging on the compartment door. Everyone inside jumped, and Harry glared at the door as if he would immolate the invader on the other side.

"Who is it?" he barked harshly.

"Harry," a familiar know-it-all voice squeaked, "can we come in?"

"Who's we?"

"Me and Ron. We want to talk to you." Harry sighed loudly, not really looking forward to this, but knowing that it had to be done. They did need to talk, to clear the air. Harry, without letting go of Draco's hand, wandlessly took off the locking and silencing spells.

"Come in," he gruffly snapped. The two entered, eyes widening at Harry, holding the hands of Slytherins, before narrowing at the Slytherins themselves. "Sit down. We will talk. They," indicating the two boys bracketing him, "will stay. Any trouble, any nastiness, and you will leave." Harry's eyes snapped at his friends as he waited.

"Harry," Hermione began, "what happened? We don't hear from you, and now suddenly you're with Malfoy of all people. Are you under a spell?" Harry's face darkened alarmingly in anger, and Hermione wisely snapped her mouth shut on whatever else she was going to say.

"No, I am not under a spell. I am being officially courted by these gentlemen." At this revelation, the pair on the opposite bench gasped, their eyes widening. Harry smirked before continuing. "I know that everyone lost someone during the war. I understand that the last two years of Hogwarts was hell for a lot of people. I get that. What I didn't get was why anyone would celebrate a cold-blooded murder. Yes, I know that it had to be done, but the fact that the adults around us abdicated their responsibilities and left a bunch of children to do their dirty work for them left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Add to that the fact that, though I loved him like a grandfather, Albus Dumbledore was fully aware of my treatment with my muggle relatives and did nothing to alleviate that pain...I just needed some time to grieve; to let go of the war before it tore me apart. Being around the two of you only made it hurt more because you were able to have a relatively normal life in spite of everything, and I wasn't. I didn't want to poison the lives the two of you started to build together. I didn't want my petty jealousy to ruin our friendship, so I stayed away and tried to move on. Draco and Blaise swooped in just when I needed them to, and made me feel like I finally mattered to someone."

"Harry, how…how could you think that? We love you."

"I've heard you talking," Harry replied softly, watching the guilty flush on the girl's face. "I know that you'd begun to plan your lives, and that I wasn't going to be a major part of that. It hurt, but I understand. I even heard some of Ron's grumblings when you tried to include me in some of your plans. So I figured I'd go ahead and step aside, and allow you to have your life." Tears had finally begun to fall from the emerald eyes, and Draco reached up to wipe them away, while Blaise glared at the couple across from them, wishing he could AK their sorry arses. Ron's face had reddened alarmingly during this, and he finally exploded.

"Death Eaters, Harry? You want to be courted by Death Eaters? I don't know you at all, do I?"

"No, Ron, apparently you don't. For the first time in my life, someone is interested in me for me. Not because I'm the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die, but because I'm Harry. And I'm worth it. These kind gentlemen were never Death Eaters. What they had to go through to survive this war, you couldn't possibly conceive of. They were also seventeen. Neither one of these men was responsible for the deaths in your family, Ron. You need to get over that fact and move on. If you and Hermione could kindly leave, I have nothing more to say." Harry turned his face to the window, blindly watching the scenery outside the window. Blaise raised his eyebrow and looked pointedly at the pair of Gryffindors, waiting for them to exit. They made no move to leave, so Draco stood and reached for Ron's elbow, preparing to drag him up and toss him out. Ron whipped out his wand, a curse on his lips, when Harry snapped his furious green gaze to the redhead.

"Be very sure you want to do that, Weasley. Do not ever forget who you're dealing with. Now leave." Hermione, feeling Harry's magic start to spike, quickly grabbed her boyfriend's elbow and dragged him out the door. The door slammed as if blown by a wind, and the locking and silencing charms went back up. Harry sagged in his seat, and Draco sat back down quickly, putting his arm around the boy. Blaise reached up with his hand and softly caressed Harry's cheek, trying to get the boy to relax and cheer up.

"It's ok, Harry," Blaise said softly. His chocolate eyes warmed Harry's heart. "We do understand how you feel. I've seen too many of my friends murdered during the war. I've lost family because of it." Draco picked up the conversation.

"And you know what I've had to go through. Watching people tortured by my father and Aunt Bella. Being forced to torture people I didn't even know for the sick twisted enjoyment of a psychopath. Thank you for standing up for us, for understanding us the way we understand you." Draco's silver eyes swirled with the painful memories. Harry looked from one to the other, seeing the understanding and pain in both pairs of eyes. He leaned over and gently brushed his lips against Draco's before turning and doing the same to Blaise. Both boys' eyes widened, and they smiled gently at the smaller boy between them. They retook his hands, and everyone relaxed into the seat, chatting of inconsequential things.

"Oh, by the way, Harry, what's with Dumbledore requesting that Snape be included in that painting?" Draco asked curiously some time later. Harry's smile was pained as he remembered.

"I was there when Voldemort murdered Professor Snape. I was looking out from the trap door under the Shrieking Shack. I saw Nagini strike at the man, poisoning him at her master's orders, for no other reason than he was expendable, and his uses had expired. After Voldemort left the shack, I crawled out of the tunnel and Snape begged me to take the memories that were leaking from his face. Hermione conjured a vial so I could fill it as the man begged me to 'look at him.' He begged to see my mother's eyes one more time before he died. It was then that I knew that, no matter how the man had acted toward me, that was all it was; an act. He risked his life for me, and protected me. So I looked into his eyes until he died, and granted him the absolution of my mother's gaze one last time.

"I watched those memories. I knew that they held information that I would need if I was to survive the war. I saw so much more than that. I saw the sad childhood. I saw the torture my father and the Marauders inflicted on him at school. I saw the love he held for my mother, and the affection she returned. I saw him beg for her life, and cry brokenheartedly when Voldemort slaughtered her. I also saw him go out of his way to help me, and save me. And I also saw the conversation between him and Dumbledore outlining how I was to kill Tom by dying, because I was the last remaining horcrux. I had to die to save everyone. So I did. At seventeen I volunteered to die so others could live."

Draco and Blaise were silent for a while, thinking about the exceedingly heavy burden that the boy between them had had to bear for such a long time. By himself. Draco stroked his thumb across the back of Harry's hand while he thought, and the movement sent shivers racing through the brunet. Blaise had pulled Harry's hand into his lap, and was absentmindedly playing with the fingers, stroking along them, occasionally lifting them to his lips. This gesture, as well, sent pleasant shivers through Harry, and he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations.

"Harry," Blaise started, "what was your childhood like?" Harry grimaced, not really looking forward to this part of the 'getting to know you' stage. He wanted to forget. He wanted to put from his mind and his life everything that the Dursleys had done to him and everything that they'd said. All the names, the vicious words, the harsh stares. All of it. He wanted to pretend that part of his life never happened. He knew, however, that it wouldn't be fair to either Blaise or Draco to withhold that information, since it did form the man he was today.

"Dumbledore placed me with my mother's muggle sister and her fat husband and son when I was fifteen months. From the age of four, I was required to perform household chores. I had to keep the house clean, do laundry, and cook meals. When I got older, I was required to do all of the yard work as well. My bedroom was a small cupboard under the stairs, where I stayed until I got my first Hogwarts letter. Then they moved me upstairs to Dudley's 'broken toy' room. They put heavy padlocks on the outside of the door, and a cat flap in the bottom. That was how I received my meals, when I got them. Many times I went for several days without eating. I worked from sun up to sun down. If I didn't do it right, I was punished. If I spoke out of turn, I was punished. If I breathed wrong, I was punished. I was called a freak, worthless, waste of space, useless. I didn't even know I had a real name until I started attending primary school. I have done accidental magic, and was severely punished for it. My fat cousin would, with his friends, play the joyous game of 'Harry hunting.' When they caught me, they would beat me up. I've sustained many broken bones from that lovely game. I never received a single present or acknowledgement of my existence until I went to school. Hogwarts was my sanctuary. For ten months out of the year, I was free and safe. I had friends and food. I was accepted." Suddenly, Harry felt hands carding through his hair, massaging his scalp. He kept his eyes closed, relishing the feel of the fingertips in his hair, the anger and bitterness fading from him. A small, sweet smile graced his face, and the Slytherins watched him relax into their touch, pleased that they could give him a small bit of comfort and security.

Harry jumped, startled, when he felt lips on his own and a tongue stroke across his bottom lip. He parted his lips, and a tongue invaded, bringing the taste of wind, rain, and midnight with it. Harry's eyes flickered open briefly to see silvery blonde hair in front of his face before he closed his eyes again and fell into the kiss. It was gentle and soft, demanding only what Harry was willing to give. There was no battle for dominance, just a sharing of affection and warmth. Minutes later, when air became an issue, they parted, and Harry's tongue flicked along his lower lip, drawing in that last taste of Draco lingering there. Harry had time to take a small gasping breath before another set of lips intruded. The emerald-eyed boy made a quiet yummy sound as he tasted the sea, and mountain air. Blaise's kiss was slightly more demanding, confident of a response, but never brutal or harsh. Harry's hands, still entwined with the other boys', tightened their grip, and only loosened when Blaise finally released Harry's lips. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments longer, breathing deeply, trying to get his rampaging emotions under control. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw silver and chocolate eyes, looking at him, swirling with desire and contentment. Harry smiled shakily at them, bravely meeting their eyes, showing the emotions reflected in his own emerald orbs.

"So," Harry croaked out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "So, where do you think you'll be sorted?"

"Well," answered Draco first, "I think I'll still be in Slytherin. Yes, I will admit I have some very slight Gryffindork tendencies, but I know I'm Slytherin."

"I'll be in Slytherin. Nothing much has changed in me from first year to now, despite the war. What about you, Harry?"

"I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw, not sappy enough for Hufflepuff, and my Gryffindork tendencies were crushed out of me. All that's left is Slytherin. And I want Slytherin. Not only to be nearer the two of you, but because it is the house I was truly meant to be in. I've got an interesting question…What if Weasley gets sorted into Slytherin?" The twin looks of shock and horror on the Slytherins' faces made Harry break into hysterical laughter. The laughter was interrupted by another tap on the car door. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Who is it?"

"Harry," came a shy, hesitant voice, "it's Neville. I'm here with Luna. Can we talk?" Harry quickly dropped the spells and beckoned the pair into the car. He grinned widely as he saw the two holding hands.

"Hey, Nev. What's up?" Neville smiled back, happy to see Harry again.

"Hey, Harry. We've missed you."

"I kinda doubt that, but thanks for saying it, anyway. What do you need?"

"Well," Neville fidgeted nervously, "Ron is telling everyone that the Slytherins have you under a spell. That you believe you're being officially courted, and that they plan on humiliating you at the Opening Feast." Draco's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, and Blaise was making low growling sounds deep in his throat. Neville shifted again, his eyes cutting to the two boys beside Harry, before continuing. "Seamus and Dean aren't listening, but Ginny seems to be taking up Ron's rant. She claims she's seen evidence of the spell you're supposedly under. That girl is really gone for you, and I think she could be dangerous." Harry smiled at the boy, and both Slytherins relaxed their defensive stance.

"Thanks, Nev. I'm not under a spell. Blaise and Draco started courting me this past summer. We hadn't seen each other since the trials at the end of the war. Just so you know," Harry hesitated, glancing left to Draco and right to Blaise, "I've had a crush on these two for a while. Probably since the beginning of sixth year. I watched Draco all that year. Watched as he started to waste away under the insurmountable pressure of what everyone found out later was his task to murder the headmaster and let Voldemort's forces into the school. And yet, in spite of the stomach-churning stress, he still found time to be relaxed with Blaise. He was so happy with Blaise, and Blaise looked over the moon. I wanted that. I wanted these two beautiful Slytherin for my own. I didn't think I'd ever be worthy enough for that kind of love, but I hoped for it. And now I may just get it. Does that set your mind at ease, Nev?" Harry's face was glowing when he finished his little speech, and Blaise and Draco looked stunned at the quiet revelation.

"Yeah, Harry, actually it does," Neville replied, grinning widely. Luna was also smiling her vacant smile, eyes wandering around the cabin.

"How are you today, Luna?" Harry asked gently. When he got no answer, he quickly looked at Neville.

"She's…mute. It happened during the final battle. She was defending my back when someone punched her in the throat. The hit was so hard that it shattered her larynx and crushed her windpipe. Pomfrey was able to heal most of the damage, but her larynx was completely destroyed. She's learned wordless magic, and can cast a great variety of silent spells. She never leaves my side." Harry's eyes whirled with guilt at the damage the girl suffered in a war that she should've never been involved in. His thoughts started to spiral inward, and the what ifs began again. Blaise took the raven's chin and turned his face, chocolate eyes peering intently into guilt-ridden emerald.

"This wasn't your fault, Harry. You did not punch her. You did not cause the damage to her throat. You need to realize that everything, _everything_ that occurred in that war, everyone who fought by your side, did it because they wanted to; because they believed in you and wanted to make sure that you killed him. I know how much that hurts you, how guilt-ridden you are for taking a life, and how guilty you feel for everyone who sacrificed in the war. You are not responsible. You didn't make the choices that led to the war. You didn't commit the heinous actions that drove the war. You are not responsible." Blaise stroked his fingertips down Harry's cheek, and the raven-haired boy felt long pale fingers carding and gently scratching through his hair, massaging his scalp and relaxing him. He sighed and closed his eyes, releasing the tension and guilt that had been winding through him. When he finally looked back at Neville, he saw acceptance and happiness in the honey eyes and knew that Neville would stand by him. He glanced over at Luna, and was pinned by her intense blue eyes. She stared into his emerald orbs, the message of love and absolution in her eyes. Harry smiled, his eyes shining with unshed tears, and Neville and Luna rose to take their leave.

"We're always here for you, Harry. We do love you." With that, the couple left the car, gently closing the door behind them. Again, locking and silencing charms went up and the three young men sat in silent contemplation of the meetings that they had had with some of the students. Finally, Harry spoke about the one thing that most worried him.

"How do the other Slytherins feel about me? I mean, will they be willing to accept me into their house should I get sorted there? Will we tell them about our courtship?"

"Actually," Draco drawled slowly, "Pansy and Theo already know about the courtship. Pansy's ecstatic about it; seems we'd been whingeing about you all last year, and she's just glad she doesn't have to hear about it. Theo thinks you're a perfect match for us, so no worries there. As for the rest of them, they always felt you were more Slytherin than Gryffindork, so they won't have any problem accepting you as part of the house if you get sorted there. We won't turn our backs on you, Harry. Slytherin House will welcome you with open arms. You will be one of us. As for the courtship, I think we should have it out in the open right away…keep everyone else from trying to take you away from us. You belong to Blaise and I. The sooner people realize that, the better off they will be." Blaise glanced out the window, and saw Hogsmeade coming up.

"Shit! We have to get changed. We're here."


	5. Sortings

Sortings

The three young men tumbled off of the train, laughing and joking, shoving each other playfully. They sauntered to a carriage and climbed in, Harry pausing for a moment to stroke the haunch of the thestral pulling theirs. Inside the carriage, they chose to sit side-by-side on one bench, fingers entwining. Moments later, the carriage door opened and Hermione, Ron and Ginny climbed in, almost as if they were waiting to see which carriage their friend would take. Harry sighed heavily and leaned his head against Draco's shoulder, pulling Blaise closer to his side at the same time. Ron grimaced in disgust, and Ginny's face purpled in rage. Hermione studied Harry's face for long moments, before allowing a small comforting smile to grace her features. Harry's eyes widened slightly, and he squeezed the boys' hands. They squeezed back, letting him know that they saw her acknowledgement and acceptance of the relationship.

"Harry, I _still_ don't understand," Ron snarled. "You could have _anyone_. Ginny has been waiting for you for _ages_." The girl in question had the good grace to blush in embarrassment. "Why do you want to be with _these_ slimy snakes?" Harry glared, anger and impatience coloring his face. Before he could respond, Hermione did something unexpected; she opened the door to the carriage and shoved Ron out. A muffled "Hey!" was all they heard as the carriages started moving. Ginny sat, mouth agape, looking at the bushy-haired girl, and snickers were heard from the Slytherins on the other bench.

"Granger," Draco drawled, "you're ok. That was bloody brilliant!" Hermione blushed at the praise, buffing her nails on her robes. Outright laughter met this gesture, and everyone relaxed. Everyone except Ginny.

"But Harry, you're supposed to be _mine_! We're supposed to get married! You're not gay! They've just got you under some kind of sinister spell, and as soon as I find out which one it is, I'll save you. Now, come over here and sit with me." Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the redhead in disgust. Hermione smirked and turned toward the chit.

"Ginny," she said, saccharine sweet, "if you don't shut up, I'll just shove you out as well. Since we're moving, it's bound to hurt." Seeing the look in the Gryffindor's eyes, Ginny wisely shut up.

"Thanks, Mione. I'm glad you don't have a problem with this."

"Harry, I can see from the way you are around them, and the way they are around you, that you care for each other. I can also see that they're good for you. I haven't seen you this happy in a very long time." Grudgingly, Ginny had to agree. Conversation was minimal, but Harry was happy; one of his friends would be there to support him. He couldn't ask for more. They finally reached the castle, and exited the coaches. Harry looked back and laughed when he saw Ron exit a carriage that had Pansy, Theo and Greg in it. _To be a fly on the wall for **that** conversation!_ Pansy had a very smug, self-satisfied smirk on her face, and Draco made a mental note to ask her what happened.

"Now, all my returning seventh years, form a line over here," Professor McGonagall shouted. "You will all be re-sorted first, before we do the very last sorting of Hogwarts history. I have asked some of my students to stay after graduation to help me restructure Hogwarts to eliminate the houses, and they have all agreed. I have two representatives from every house to help me with this historic undertaking, and I would like to see them in my office tomorrow morning." She turned and, beckoning the seventh years, regally marched through the front doors of Hogwarts, leading the students through the Great Hall and up to the stool and battered hat. No song was forthcoming; McGonagall just picked up the hat and beckoned the first student in line. As each person went up, the hat pondered before yelling out the house.

"Finnegan, Seamus." Seamus sauntered up to the stool, a smirk permanently plastered on his face. He sat and waited for the Headmistress to place the hat. The felt barely touched his head before he heard the voice.

**_Mr. Finnegan. So nice to see you again._**

_Thank you._

_**I see great potential in you, if you can get your Irish in order. You've done some brave things during the war, and some downright sly things as well. I believe you would be best served in SLYTHERIN!** _Seamus grinned and jogged over to the table, happy to be away from Weasley.

"Granger, Hermione." She stepped up and the hat was perched on her bushy hair.

**_Ah, Miss Granger. So nice to see you back underneath me._**

_Yeah. Lets get on with it._

**_Not so patient anymore. The war has toughened you up. You've developed some remarkable skills of stealth and cunning. I think we'll put you in SLYTHERIN!_**

Hermione hopped down and proudly walked to the Slytherin table. Goyle had been sorted into the Hufflepuff House, to the consternation and shock of his fellow Slytherins.

"Longbottom, Neville." Neville held his head up as he went to the stool. He didn't care which house he was sorted to; he was just happy to be alive.

**_Mr. Longbottom. I will not take you out of your house. You are the epitome of courage and loyalty, befitting the GRYFFINDOR! _**Neville smiled widely as he took his seat.

"Lovegood, Luna." She floated to the stool, the dreamy look never leaving her face.

**_Miss Lovegood. I am so sorry for the pain caused you by the war._**

_Thank you, kind hat._

**_I believe you have shown remarkable bravery and courage, and belong most definitely in GRYFFINDOR!_ **Luna smiled, and her eyes focused with intensity on Neville as she walked to him. Neville grinned broadly, happy his girlfriend was going to be with him.

"Malfoy, Draconis." Draco strode confidently toward the stool. He knew he wasn't changing houses.

**_Young Draconis. You've grown so much. Such pain and heartache in your life. A brilliant mind; however, you are still much needed where I will place you…SLYTHERIN!_ **Draco left the stool, smirking widely at everyone, and sat at his snakes' table.

"Nott, Theodore." Theo stepped up uncertainly, still looking bemusedly at the ex-Slytherin bodyguard at the end of the Hufflepuff table. The hat was perched and spoke.

**_Mr. Nott. You've grown much in this tragic time. A great maturity hangs around your shoulders, and great knowledge rests beneath your crown of curls. I believe you would be best served in RAVENCLAW!_**

Theo stepped down, stunned at the words of praise from the hat, and slowly made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Parkinson, Pansy." She stepped toward the hat, glaring fiercely at it. She didn't want to change houses, and would bitch if she was moved.

**_Ah, Miss Parkinson. You are the epitome of a cunning, coiled snake, ready to strike. You have the intelligence and drive to succeed in any house, but would be most suited in SLYTHERIN!_ **Smiling widely, Pansy fairly danced to the Slytherin table.

"Potter, Harry." Harry swallowed hard, nerves coiling in his stomach. He slowly approached the stool, trepidation in his heart. He wanted so badly to be put in Slytherin. He gently sat down, and the hat was placed on his head. Everyone in the hall held their breath, waiting for the pronouncement. Every house wanted Harry Potter.

**_Young Mr. Potter, it is my honor to re-sort you. You have done yourself and the house of Gryffindor proud. I think it is time to go to the house that will support you and protect you during this last trying year. SLYTHERIN!_** Harry smiled, ecstatic. The smile caused more than a few hearts to flutter, and eyes to glaze with lust. Everyone started whispering, though, wondering why he was so happy to be going to the house of the snakes. When he sat next to Malfoy, who stroked the back of his hand down Harry's cheek, eyebrows rose and light dawned. One person glared viciously, though, infuriated that his chance to claim the raven for his own was made exceedingly more difficult by the change in House.

"Thomas, Dean." The young man slowly walked up to the stool, his ebony skin glowing mellowly in the torchlight. A look of worry and anxiety marred his gentle features, and his dark eyes flashed to Seamus, communicating sorrow. He didn't want to be in a separate house from the Irishman. He loved him.

**_Master Thomas. Though you be muggleborn, you are indeed a powerful wizard. The house of Gryffindor no longer suits your needs and education. I think you would come into your full power and glory through SLYTHERIN!_** Dean beamed at Seamus, relieved that he wouldn't be separated from his boyfriend. He ran to the table, slamming himself to the bench next to the Irishman.

"Weasley, Ronald." Ron stomped up to the stool and slammed his arse down, causing the stool to creak alarmingly. He was simmering with rage; all of his housemates, with the exception of Neville, had been taken from Gryffindor. Who was he going to hang with now? He couldn't be seen associating with the snakes; they weren't his class of people. Just cutthroats, murderers, and dark wizards. He conveniently forgot that his girlfriend had been sorted to the house of Slytherin, as well as some of his best mates. McGonagall scowled darkly at the childish behavior and slammed the hat down on Weasley's head, causing him to yelp.

**_Mr. Weasley,_** the hat growled menacingly, **_you are a disgrace to the house of Gryffindor. The amount of betrayal that you have committed against a fellow housemate; the disloyalty that you subjected him to shames Godric Gryffindor himself. You are not fit to wear the proud colors of the lion. Your emotional outbursts suit you for one house only…HUFFLEPUFF!_ **Ron turned scarlet with rage and glared at the headmistress.

"I demand a do-over! The hat's wrong! I'm no weepy, sissy Hufflepuff! I'm a Gryffindor!"

"Mr. Weasley, as you know, once sorted, you cannot be re-sorted unless exigent circumstances exist. There are no exigent circumstances. Kindly take your place in Hufflepuff." Ron fairly leapt off of the steps and stomped over to the Hufflepuff table. Everyone could swear they felt the building shake as he stormed over.

"Zabini, Blaise." Blaise calmly walked to the stool, looking over at Harry with promise in those chocolate eyes. Harry blushed furiously, and Draco snickered.

**_Mr. Zabini. You could have been in any house. You still could be in any house. However, I know of the courtship you are embarking upon, and I know that your intended will need your protection this year. Therefore, you will go to SLYTHERIN!_** Blaise sauntered slowly to the table, taking the empty spot on the other side of Harry, brushing his lips across the shorter man's cheek as he sat down. The entire hall aaahhhed as they realized Harry was spoken for. There was disappointment in the air, except for the lone person making retching noises at the Hufflepuff table. The redhead only received vicious glares for his trouble. Just about everyone there loved Harry, and knew he deserved whatever was putting that beautiful smile on his face. Ron was going to have a very rough time of it…

The rest of the sorting was business as usual. Everyone was glad for the fresh perspective of children not affected by war. There was a feeling of freshness and innocence that had been missing for a very long time. McGonagall stood before the feast began to make the usual announcements.

"The Forbidden Forest is off limits. There are a lot of dangerous creatures that populate it, including an acromantula colony. Argus Filch is no longer with us. The new caretaker of Hogwarts will arrive tomorrow afternoon, and I will make introductions at dinner. As Professor Severus Snape is no longer with us, Horace Slughorn has graciously agreed to continue teaching Potions until I can find a suitable replacement. The Head Boy for this year is Draco Malfoy. His scholastic achievements and grades have earned him this coveted position. Head Girl is Hermione Granger. As the brightest witch to cross the threshold of this fine institution in over a century, she has truly earned this privilege. The prefects are listed on the bulletin board outside the hall. Let the feasting begin!" Platters of food appeared on the tables, and the hum of conversation increased.

The food, as usual, was scrumptious, and plentiful. Conversations were loud, and boisterous. Everyone was happy and relaxed, knowing that the threat of Voldemort no longer hung over them. Still, there were those who couldn't seem to get away from talk of battle and victory.

"So Harry," a fifth year Slytherin by the name of Tim Baker said, "what was it like to kill Voldemort? I mean, was it really hard? Did he throw a lot of curses at you? Were you invincible?" Everyone at the table got very quiet as they waited for Harry to answer. Surprisingly, it was Hermione who spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but we don't talk about it. If you want to know anything, just get back issues of the _Daily Prophet_; you should be able to get all the information you need there." Snickers were heard around the table; everyone knew that the Prophet was just a scandal rag and could not be believed. The boy colored with embarrassment, but opened his mouth to launch into more questions.

"Harry doesn't want to talk about it. _Let it die_." The words were icily bit out by Draco, who could see how upset Harry was getting. The boy looked into the Slytherin's cold silver eyes and moved down the table. The atmosphere lightened considerably, and conversation started back up.

"So, Mione, why did you push Ron out of the carriage? That was hilarious!" Harry snickered at the memory.

"He had been whingeing the whole trip here about you and those 'slimy snakes.' I had had about enough; he decided to wait and see what carriage you were riding in, so he could corner you and 'set you straight'. I saw how relaxed you are around these guys, and the happiness in your face. Anything that could make you that happy is worth keeping. I didn't want him to ruin it. So I tossed him out."

"Yeah," Seamus spoke up, "remember how hot he got when he overheard our conversation in fifth year?" Harry flushed, trying to signal the motor mouth to shut up. Interest was piqued, though, so he was encouraged to continue. "Harry had just realized that he was gay, and came to Dean and me to get some information. Seems he was gone on these two blokes, and wanted to know what he should do; how he should approach them to let them know he was interested. Imagine our surprise when he revealed that it was the two sexiest Slytherins to walk among us. Ickle Ronnie happened to be just outside the door of the dorm, listening. He stormed in and screamed at Harry for a good half-hour before storming back out. It took days for him to get over it. He was never the same though. Somehow, he took it personally that Harry was gay, and interested in these two," indicating the Slytherins seated on either side of the emerald-eyed boy. Harry, for his part, looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. Blaise and Draco were giving Harry heated looks, which didn't help the blush that seemed to be a permanent part of his face lately.

"All the way back to fifth year, Harry?" Draco asked in wonder, remembering the raven's assertions to Longbottom that he'd been crushing on them since sixth year. Harry could only nod, the lump in his throat choking him.

"We had no idea, Harry," Blaise added. "If we'd have known, we would've asked you then, instead of ignoring our feelings for you all this time." Harry grabbed his pumpkin juice, downing it in a hurry, trying to wash away the lump of embarrassment lodged deeply in his throat. After several swallows, he was successful, and attempted to join the conversation.

"So…um…d'you think we can stay friends with Neville and Luna? I really like them, and I'd hate to give them up just because they're Gryffindor."

"Sure, Harry," Draco answered. "I think we should try to maintain our friendships despite the houses they've been sorted to. There's no reason to abandon friends just because of the re-sort." Draco flicked a pointed look at a certain redhead at the Hufflepuff table when he said that. He then turned his attentions to one of his best friends. "Oh, Pansy dear?" Her eyes narrowed at the tone of the blond's voice as she looked into his amused eyes. "What, exactly, went on in your carriage? We saw Weasley tumble out looking as if he'd seen a ghost."

"Oh, _that_," she said airily. "Theo, Greg and I just spent the entire ride discussing various methods of revenge should someone hurt any of our friends. Then we spoke about who our friends were. Potter, here, happened to make the list." Everyone snickered, and Harry's emerald eyes locked with Pansy's blue, gratitude in them. She nodded, smiling, and the conversation turned to other things.

The feast began to wind down, and prefects were gathering the first years together to show them to their dorms. Harry got up with Blaise and Draco, and with Hermione, Seamus and Dean trailing behind them, they walked to the dungeons and to the Slytherin common room. Harry already knew the way because of the polyjuice incident in second year, and countless confrontations outside its barriers. Blaise, as prefect, stood in front of the entrance, making his welcome speech.

"This is the Slytherin common room entrance. It's directly across from the painting of Salazar Slytherin. Just look for the painting and you're there. The password this month is _puff adder_. It will be changed the first of every month. Do not give the password out to anyone. These common rooms are for the use of the house, and offer a place of refuge should the need arise. Welcome to Slytherin House!" With a flourish, Blaise held the entrance open, allowing the first years access to the common room. As they entered, they _oohed_ and _aahed_ in appreciation for the décor and comfort. As soon as the rest of the house entered the room, Slughorn entered to give his speech.

"You are the proud members of Slytherin house. Do not do anything that will bring disgrace on this noble house. You will obey all curfews; you will complete your homework on time; you will attend all classes and arrive on time. If you need help with anything, please see the upper years. Anything of a personal nature, my office door is always open. Now settle in and get to know your housemates." He waddled his way out of the common room, and Draco grabbed Harry and Blaise, leading them out of the common room and down the corridor to another entrance. This one was covered by a tapestry of a beautiful albino python. Harry flinched slightly.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Blaise asked.

"The snake looks a little too much like Nagini, Voldemort's snake."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure we can find something else to cover the entrance."

"That's ok. I'll get used to it." Harry was embarrassed that he was already causing trouble, and felt a little guilty for spoiling the good mood that everyone had been in. Almost as if sensing his mood, Draco wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and pulled him into his side.

"Harry, don't feel bad. You did nothing wrong. We understand that the memories of…that will still be pretty fresh. It's still pretty fresh for us, as well. This is the entrance to the Head Boy's room. The password is _acromantula_. I won't be changing it unless someone else gets hold of it. Please don't tell anyone the password; not even Hermione or Seamus or Dean. These are our private rooms, where we can get away and spend time together. I want nothing to interfere with that. Ok?" Blaise and Harry readily agreed, and entered once the tapestry moved aside.

Looking around, they saw the common room. It was smaller than the main common room, and cozy, with a deep red leather sofa and two matching chairs around the fireplace. The floor was covered with thick white shag carpeting, and the windows that viewed the depths of the lake were covered with burgundy velvet drapes. There was a small kitchenette, with a rough-hewn maple table and four chairs. The boys walked to the closed door on the other side of the room and entered to see the bedroom.

The super-sized king bed was the focal point of the room, and covered with black satin sheets and a thick black silk comforter. The pillows were thick and down-filled. There was a full walk-in closet and two black teak dressers, matching the headboard on the bed. The bathroom was off to the left of the bed, and as they entered it, they gasped. The tub was ginormous, made of marble and able to seat six comfortably. The shower was large enough for four large men, with heads and sprayers sprinkled about the walls. The doors were smoked glass, and while they provided some privacy, they left little to the imagination. Harry flushed at the thought of showering in there, knowing everyone would be able to see pretty much everything.

"This is our sanctuary. Our place to get away from everything. You are welcome here anytime, Harry, Blaise. Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. It's been a long day." Blaise had already made himself comfortable on the bed, looking at Draco and Harry expectantly. Harry blushed, yet again, wondering what they expected.

"Harry," the chocolate-eyed man said, "we would like you to stay tonight. We're not expecting anything you aren't willing or ready to give. But we would like to snuggle with you while we sleep. If that's ok with you." Harry glanced at Blaise on the bed, then at Draco standing beside him before looking intently at the floor. His mind was swirling with confusing thoughts and emotions. He wanted to stay; to curl up next to someone, to be cuddled while he slept. He had never had that, and had always wanted it. His emotions flitted across his face, easily read by the Slytherins. They saw the uncertainty warring with the intense desire for the comfort they were offering. Finally, the desire won. He looked up and met the silvery gaze with his emerald one.

"I'd like to stay." That simple sentence sent the Slytherins' hearts soaring. Draco quickly got silk pajama pants for the three of them (from an extensive collection; Draco was nothing if not an ultimate clothes-horse) and they all took turns in the bathroom, showering. Finally, after the bedtime rituals were finished, Draco and Blaise crawled onto the bed. Harry stood hesitantly at the foot, not quite sure where he fit in. Draco solved it for him.

"Why don't you climb between us? That way we can both snuggle up to you." Harry slowly crawled up to the pillows from the foot of the bed, his face coloring again. He settled himself somewhat stiffly between the other two, and they slowly leaned toward him, kissing him on each cheek. He let out a gusty breath he had been holding, and slowly and visibly started to relax. Draco threw an arm across Harry's chest, while Blaise tossed his arm across the boy's waist. Harry slowly brought his hands up, one gripping Blaise's arm and the other Draco's. He squeezed, expressing his gratitude the only way he could. They understood and snuggled closer, Draco putting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry tilted his head and leaned it on Draco's, a small smile on his face. Blaise snuggled in as well, kissing Harry's cheek again.

"Goodnight, Harry," they chirped in unison. "Nox" was said as well, and as darkness fell, Harry finally shut his eyes.


	6. Hogsmeade and Proposals

Hogsmeade and Proposals

Harry slowly opened his eyes, a small smile on his face. He was back at Hogwarts; home. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the man in front of him, feeling the weight of arms around him and the body curled behind him. He was sandwiched comfortably between two very warm, very sexy boys, and he was happier than he had been in a very long time. His arm was curled around the waist of the blond in front of him, his other arm trapped between their bodies, and asleep. He flexed his hand, trying to restore some of the circulation, and his movements caused the blond to stir. Harry froze, not wanting to wake Draco yet; he was enjoying the view entirely too much, and didn't want to spoil it.

Harry's green eyes scanned that beautiful face; the high cheekbones, silky soft skin, the beautifully shaped blonde eyebrows, the fine nose, the slightly-less pointy chin, the full lush lips, the long thick eyelashes gracing his cheeks. The eyelashes fluttered before the lids curled back, revealing sleepy silver eyes that locked onto Harry's green. A pale, long-fingered hand reached out and gently stroked down Harry's cheek, fingers ghosting across his lips. Harry's eyelids fluttered closed at the sensation of feather-light touches, and he sighed in pleasure. His lips parted and suddenly he felt Draco's lips covering his. Draco's tongue stroked across Harry's mouth before gently breaching his lips to explore the flesh inside. He jumped a little when he felt warm lips touch the back of his neck, the arms around his waist tightening, pulling him more snugly against the body behind him.

The kisses were gently passionate, exploring limits and boundaries with Harry. The raven-haired man broke the kiss with Draco, and gently turned over to face the other man. He looked into chocolate eyes, warm and sleepy. Harry took in the dark curly hair, the mahogany skin, the aquiline nose and full, pouty lips, before Blaise leaned in for his taste of Harry's mouth. His kiss was different from Draco. The passion and gentleness were there, but Blaise was a little more dominating, coaxing Harry to submit to his caresses. Which Harry gladly did. Behind him, Draco was feathering light kisses over his shoulders and neck, his hand still around Harry's waist and stroking up his ribcage. The emerald-eyed boy trembled at the caress, and goose flesh sprung out, pebbling the soft skin. Before things could get too out of hand too quickly, Draco and Blaise gently disentangled themselves from the boy in the middle and stretched luxuriously, rolling onto their backs. Harry sat up and watched their sensual moves with hooded eyes, his tongue stroking along his bottom lip to capture their lingering tastes.

"Well, Harry, how was your first night here?" Draco asked. He sat up next to the boy and put an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him in close. Harry snuggled into the blond's side, and smiled warmly into Draco's eyes.

"I haven't slept that well for a very long time. My first sleep without nightmares." Draco smiled widely at the news; glad that Harry was able to relax around them enough to let go of his sorrows.

"Well," said Blaise, "we still have to meet McGonagall this morning, so we'd better hit the showers. Care to shower here, Harry?"

"Nah, I need to at least put in an appearance in the dorms. Besides, all my clothes are there. I'll see you guys in a little bit." He leaned forward and chastely kissed Draco, then Blaise, then left the room. The two remaining looked at each other, small smiles of satisfaction on their faces, before they walked into the bathroom to get ready for their meeting with the Headmistress.

Harry slowly made his way to the Slytherin common room, wondering if anyone else would be up. He spoke the password and entered the room to see Hermione already on the sofa, waiting for him.

"So, how was your night?" she asked with a smirk, quirking an eyebrow suggestively. Harry blushed furiously, smiling a silly smile.

"It was...erm...good. The first really good night's sleep I've had in such a very long time. I really like them, Mione. A lot. More than a lot." He blushed again, embarrassed that he couldn't express himself adequately. She just smiled knowingly, secretly overjoyed at the happiness she saw in her friend. It had been a very long time since he'd ever been this happy, and she was going to make sure he stayed happy. "I need to get a shower and change. We're meeting McGonagall in a bit."

"I know. I'm one of the people she'd asked to stay after graduation."

"That's great, Mione! We'll be able to do this together!" Harry went to his friend and gave her a one-armed hug before bounding up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Once inside the room, he went to his trunk to get a change of clothes before going into the shower. Forty-five minutes later, he was fresh and ready to greet Saturday. He went back down to the common room and, joining Hermione, walked out into the dungeon corridor in time to see Blaise and Draco heading their way. The boys bracketed Harry, each taking a hand, and the four of them walked up to the gargoyle in front of the Headmistress' office. They gave the password, which was unity, then ascended the spiraling staircase to the office door. They were bade enter, and found others from the other houses waiting.

"Harry and I are Slytherin now. You already have Blaise and Draco for Slytherin. What are we doing here?" Hermione leapt into questioning right away.

"Miss Granger, you and Mr. Potter were part of Gryffindor for six years. You both fought courageously in the war, and showed true Gryffindor bravery. I felt that the both of you, despite the re-sorting, very adequately represent the house of Gryffindor."

"Yeah, Granger," Draco opined, "actually, there are not two more perfect Gryffindors than you and Harry. Though I always knew there were very Slytherin tendencies within you, Granger."

"Please, Draco, call me Hermione. Or Mione, if my full name is too..._difficult_ for you." Harry snickered next to the blond, watching the affronted expression on his face. Blaise grinned, raising an appraising eyebrow at the girl. Wheels started turning in his head. _I'll have to get her together with Theo. I think they'd be perfectly matched. Much better than that redheaded freckled git she was dating._

"All right. If we're finished heckling each other, we have some issues to discuss," McGonagall called the meeting to order. "Here to represent Ravenclaw are Luna Lovegood and Gregory Marschand. Representing Hufflepuff are Marjorie Wagstaff and Gennifer Adamson. We need to work on ways to ease the transition from separate houses into one house that embodies the finest traits and skills of each house. It will be up to you eight students, while school is in session, to list those traits. There must be a consensus among all of you as to what traits would be most beneficial to the school. While many of the skills some of the houses," and here she glared at the Slytherins, "exhibited were adequate for the house survival, they may not be suitable for the integration of the school. Please keep in mind that we want to establish peace and camaraderie; cooperation and friendship. The old violent and hostile rivalries must be eliminated for the school to survive. If the eight of you can get along during the year to accomplish this task, then I believe we will be able to save the school.

"You must understand," McGonagall continued, "the parents, as well as the Ministry, want the houses disbanded. They all feel that it was the intense and ruthless rivalries, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin, that helped to create the Dark Lord. Although his past and abuse created the mindset, it was the rivalries and loss of potential friendships that helped to isolate him enough to encourage the hatred and violence in his heart. Because of the rivalries, we lost a great many good people to the Dark Lord's reign. Hatred like that exhibited between Gryffindor and Slytherin should never exist in a school, and I think it's high time that we eliminate the problem once and for all. You are dismissed. Arrange to meet at least once a week in the Library to work on ways to ease the transition. I will see you all in a couple of months, to check the progress of the project." With that, she gestured to the door and watched as the students filed out. She noticed with happiness that her favorite student was bracketed by two of the more powerful Slytherins, and they all were holding hands.

The students descended the stairs, deep in thought. Harry thought back to the hatred that existed between the Gryffindors and Slytherins during his years there, and was saddened at how hard it was to overcome the preconceived prejudices both houses came to the school with. The pureblood rants that had been pounded into the children of Slytherin, and the Gryffindors believing all Slytherins were evil because parents told them that all dark wizards were Slytherin, and therefore all Slytherins were evil. He squeezed the hands wrapped in his own, and the boys beside him looked at him, startled at the gesture. They both saw the pensive look on Harry's face, and quickly steered him toward the dungeons and the Head Boy rooms. Once inside, they sat him on the couch, ready to talk.

"What's going on, Harry? You look troubled," Blaise started the conversation. Harry looked into the brown eyes, smiling slightly. _When was the last time that anyone ever noticed that something was wrong with me? Anything that didn't have to do with Voldemort, anyway._

"I was just thinking about all the animosity that existed between Draco and I all those years. If Hagrid hadn't have told me that a Slytherin killed my parents, or that all Slytherins were evil; if Ron hadn't been my first real friend, and all the nasty things he said about you" indicating Draco, "after you came into the train car, things might've been different. I was still so very new to this world. All the prejudice pounded into my naive little head from the beginning. I'm so sorry." Harry looked truly ashamed at his behavior.

"Harry," Draco said, "you weren't the only one engaging in that behavior. I treated you and your friends like shit because that was what I was taught. I was supposed to act like the pureblood snot I was. We all were. It takes a lot of time to dispel the centuries of dogma that surround a society. Hopefully, this re-sort and the subsequent restructuring of Hogwarts will start that change. We need to alter our views or the Wizarding world will stagnate and die."

"So," Blaise suddenly barked, trying to lighten the mood a little, "what do you want to do with this fine Saturday?" Harry glanced at the two boys, then smirked.

"How about we wander Hogsmeade for a while?" Draco quirked his brow at the boy.

"Harry, you know we're not allowed in Hogsmeade until the Hogsmeade weekends." Harry waggled his brows, the smirk growing.

"Since when have I ever obeyed the rules?" he asked innocently. Draco and Blaise looked at each other for a moment, shock on their faces. Then they burst out laughing, and Harry waited patiently for the laughter to end. It finally did after long moments, and the ebony-haired boy reached into a back pocket, pulling out a battered piece of blank parchment and his wand. The other boys raised their eyebrows in identical looks of skepticism and watched with jaded eyes as Harry whispered some words and tapped the parchment. Suddenly, to the surprise and shock of the other boys, the parchment began to fill with lines and words. After a few moments, they saw a map of Hogwarts, with moving dots labeled with names. Draco's eyes bulged as he realized what he was looking at.

"You _wanker_. _This_ is how you got around Hogwarts without detection. _This_ is how you knew where I was all the time." Harry just grinned widely at the shocked blond. He reached out a hand and stroked fingers down Draco's cheek, trying to soothe the insult the blond felt at a secret well kept. Blaise laughed out loud, amusement evident, as he saw Draco's face color. He leaned forward and kissed Harry's cheek.

"You're brilliant," he murmured against Harry's soft flesh, and kissed him again. Harry blushed furiously and smiled gently at the boys. They then huddled together on the couch, looking at the map and making plans.

* * *

They exited from the Shrieking Shack, brushing cobwebs and dust from their hair and clothing.

"I don't even _want_ to know how you know what to do to put the Whomping Willow to sleep. And that tunnel is just _disgusting_." Draco shuddered dramatically as he remembered the spiders and rats infesting their route.

Hogsmeade had rebuilt nicely after the war, and the storefronts looked shiny and new in the afternoon light. The boys wandered into Honeydukes, mainly to satisfy Draco's insatiable sweet tooth. They walked the aisles, grabbing a large assortment of chocolate frogs, cockroach clusters (a particular candy that always made Harry shudder with revulsion), sugar quills, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, blood pops, acid pops, Honeydukes' famous fudge, and many other candies too numerous to mention. As the assortment grew, Harry looked askance at the blond.

"How the bloody _hell_ do you stay so thin with all this sugar?" he asked incredulously. Draco just grinned impishly and tumbled his selections onto the counter. Suitably paid for, the boys wandered back out into the street, the parcels shrunk and pocketed. As they passed Zonko's (which was now a subsidiary of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes), Harry's eyes lit up.

"I want to go in here. I'd like to find something to prank Weasley with." There was a sadness in the boy's emerald eyes, and the Slytherins knew why, and understood. Silently, they wandered into the shop, Harry secretly hoping that George wouldn't be there. It was still hard to face the man after the loss of his twin in the battle of Hogwarts. The pain was still fresh, even a year later. Fortunately, a nondescript girl was manning the counter, and Harry slowly browsed the aisles, looking for something suitable to express his outrage and ire at the rejection of his once-best friend. Harry secretly hoped that he and Ron could work out their differences, but suspected that they would never really be good friends again. He was saddened by this, but knew he had two wonderful men to help him get over the disappointment. Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around his waist from behind, and Blaise's chin landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up from his musings and noticed that Draco had disappeared.

"Where's Draco?" he asked, turning his head to look into the chocolate eyes inches from his own. Blaise closed the distance and gently kissed Harry before answering, trying to relieve some of the sadness radiating from the smaller boy.

"He had to go find something. He said he'd meet us at the Three Broomsticks." Blaise kissed Harry again, his tongue stroking gently across Harry's bottom lip before entering the moist cavern. Harry's mouth opened in acquiescence and he moaned quietly at the passion in the kiss. A throat clearing had the boys jumping apart, and the clerk was smirking at them, her face red. Blaise grabbed the other boy's hand and dragged him out of the store. They walked slowly to the Broomsticks, entering and looking for silvery blonde hair. Not seeing Draco yet, the two found an out-of-the-way table and ordered butterbeers. They chatted quietly while they waited for the third to show up, each speaking of thoughts, dreams and memories and solidifying their relationship. Finally, after about an hour, the blonde head breached the doorway, and his face lit up when he saw the other two waiting for him. He walked quickly toward the table, leaning to brush a kiss across Harry's mouth, then Blaise's before he sat and ordered a butterbeer for himself.

"So, what was so important that you had to run out in the middle of our date to find?" Harry asked with playful sarcasm. Draco just grinned secretively and winked at Blaise. Realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Harry let the subject drop for the time being. They sat at the table, sharing memories and histories with each other, getting to know one another. Though both Blaise and Draco already knew each other so well, they realized that Harry didn't, so they happily shared information with him, sometimes filling in for each other. Harry laughed at the interchange of information, sometimes confused at exactly who which bit of information really belonged to. _I hope that they get to know me as well as they know each other. And that I know them equally as well._ Time passed, and finally Draco glanced at the windows, startled to realize that dusk was falling.

"We need to get back to Hogwarts. It's getting late." The men paid for their drinks and hurriedly rushed from the tavern. Harry led them to the Shrieking Shack, where they dropped back into the tunnel, Draco whingeing the whole way back. Harry emerged first, pressing the knot on the Willow to still it. The boys emerged from the base of the tree, making sure no one was around to see them. They darted quickly away from the tree (the stasis on it was only so long) and walked up to the entrance of the school. They laughed and joked, and many students and teachers, remembering Harry Potter from past years, smiled at the joy on the boy's face. Many were equally surprised at the joy on the Ice Prince of Slytherin's face as he talked and laughed with his 'worst enemy'. They had never expected to see anything but derision and cold scorn on the blond's face, and, seeing the happiness, were surprised at how beautiful and human he looked.

The boys went to the Head Boy's rooms, where they kicked back, after enlarging the bags from Honeydukes. Draco immediately started rummaging through the bags, looking for his chocolate fix. The other two boys laughed at his childlike glee when he found his candy and started inhaling it, a look of absolute bliss on his face.

"We missed lunch, and most likely missed dinner. I'm hungry." Blaise was irritable; he was always irritable when he was hungry. Harry quietly called out a name, and a house elf appeared.

"Could you please bring us some dinner? Maybe some sandwiches and a Treacle Tart?" The elf nodded enthusiastically. They had fought valiantly beside Harry in the battle of Hogwarts, and were hopelessly devoted to the boy. She popped away, and was back instantly with a veritable feast for the boys. Blaise's eyes lit up at the food, and he grabbed a sandwich from the tray. Harry thanked the elf, who hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed at the gesture, and the elf popped away. Draco's eyebrows rose into his hairline and he smiled, the look on his face expecting explanation. Harry heaved a great sigh.

"When Voldemort breached the wards and the Death Eaters stormed the castle, Kreacher led the Hogwarts house elves to battle. Many of them died fighting alongside us, and they gave their freedom to help me vanquish Voldemort. I guess they're still grateful." Draco had missed much of the battle; he had tried to hide away from it so that he wouldn't have to kill anyone. Or die. When he wasn't hiding, he was trying to kill the very man who was now knelt in front of him, brought there by the desolate sadness that had suddenly crossed the blond's face. _Trying_ being the operative word. Draco's own feelings of love and respect had gotten in the way of his efforts to eliminate the Dark Lord's enemy, and he'd never taken advantage of the opportunities presented. Though he'd made every effort to try and obey the monster who had held his family hostage, he still felt the coward for not committing fully to his tasks.

"Draco, you were never a coward," Harry said softly, almost as if he could read the blond's mind. "When you denied knowing me after we were captured and brought to your house, I realized just how much you had been through; what you had to sacrifice. I knew that everything you had done was for the safety of your family, and I understood that. It took more courage to commit the small betrayals against Voldemort that you did, than it did to actually fight. You are one of the bravest people I know." Harry's voice was soft, and tears had formed in Draco's eyes at the gentle words. All this time, he had held the shame inside, and now, one of the strongest men he had ever met was telling _him_ that he was brave. He grabbed Harry in a bear hug, fighting against the tears, and losing. He let the tears fall silently, finally purging himself of the last of the shame of the war. Harry hugged him back, murmuring words of comfort and love in his ear. After many minutes, the blond finally got himself under control and pulled back, and Harry reached up and cupped his face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. He then leaned forward, capturing Draco's lips in a gentle kiss full of promise. Draco's lips parted, allowing Harry's tongue entrance to explore. Harry tasted chocolate and tears and relief, and smiled against Draco's lips, glad he could offer something to the blond.

Suddenly two strong arms embraced both boys, and they pulled apart to look at Blaise's smiling face. Draco pulled away from the arms that had engulfed him, and Harry gave him a puzzled look. There was a secretive smile on the Slytherin's face, and Harry was instantly curious.

"Draco? What's going on?" Harry looked at Blaise, and saw that same secretive look, which made him nervous. The boys rose and each grabbed Harry's hands. They gently tugged him toward the bedroom and closed the door softly behind themselves. They pushed him down on the bed and knelt as one in front of him. He looked at them, his eyes wide and nerves strung tight. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a square jewelry box. Harry's eyes widened even more, and he swallowed convulsively.

"Harry," Blaise began, a tremor in his voice, "even though we've only known you for a short time, we've known of you for most of our lives. The time we spent today, learning about you and you learning about us, convinced us that this is the right thing to do, and the right time to do it. We've loved you for a long time. We love your strength, your courage, your compassion. We love your loyalty, your shyness, your modesty. We love_ you;_ _all_ of you. And nothing would give us more pleasure than if you would consent to marry us." With that, Draco opened the box, revealing beautiful engagement rings. They were all platinum bands, embedded with diamonds. One had an emerald, heart-shaped cut; one had an onyx, heart-shaped cut; and one had a opal, heart-shaped cut. Draco pulled out the emerald and looked deeply into Harry's matching colored eyes, hope swirling in the silvery depths. Harry took a deep breath, looking at both boys, tears forming in his eyes.

"_Yes_," he breathed, too emotional to speak. The word was heard though, and Draco gently took Harry's left hand and slid the ring on his finger. He then turned and slid the onyx one on Blaise's finger. Before he could take the ring from the box for himself, Harry had grabbed the box and, sliding to his knees in front of Draco, gently took his left hand and slid the ring on his finger. He then leaned forward and kissed the blond gently, then turned and, looking deeply into the chocolate eyes, kissed Blaise.


	7. Trust

Trust

"Harry, why don't you move your stuff to the Head Boy's room? We plan on keeping you here anyway, might as well move in." Draco sounded reasonable when he made the suggestion, and Harry blushed. He _wanted_ to move in with Draco and Blaise, but he was still unsure about the status of their relationship. He knew that the Slytherins had been in a long-term affair, and he wasn't sure exactly where he would fit in.

"Um I'd love to, but I'm not ready for anything really physical right now. I don't want to move in if it will cause too much stress or tension."

"Harry," Blaise said, "we know that. We're not going to push for that. We just love cuddling up next to you at night, and would miss your warmth if you weren't here." Harry grinned widely, then called out a name, summoning one of the many Hogwarts house elves.

"Could you please go to my dorm in Slytherin house and get all my things? Please bring them down here if you would." The elf nodded happily and popped away. Moments later, he was back with all of Harry's things, and the boys set to work, unpacking and making room for the emerald-eyed boy. Harry grinned a silly grin the whole time he unpacked, and Blaise and Draco teased him mercilessly, so the boy was in constant blush mode.

Once finished, the trio sat on the couch in the common room, discussing the engagement.

"So, when do you want to get married, Harry?" Draco asked. He wanted to do it right away, to keep anyone else from trying to claim the boy.

"Erm, I think we should wait until after we graduate. It will give you all year to decide whether or not you want to toss me out." Harry said it jokingly, but the look on his face read anxious and fearful. Draco and Blaise saw the expression, and heard the fear behind the voice, but were unsure how to address it.

"Oookaaay. I guess we can wait to claim you properly. Just don't let anyone else take you. You belong to us." Harry smiled, but his eyes still reflected insecurity. _I'm going to have to find out where that comes from_, Draco thought.

"I, um, I think we should glamour our engagement rings. I don't need all the unwanted attention right now, all the touching and hugging." The bitterness in Harry's voice was unexpected, and both boys were stunned.

"Why don't you want an engagement party, Harry?" Blaise asked softly, concerned at the bitterness in the other teen's voice. Harry heaved a heavy sigh, staring at his hands.

"They...they wouldn't be happy for _Harry_. They'd be happy for the bloody _Boy Who Lived_. Most of them would come to the party just to touch Dumbledore's Golden Boy and the Savior of the Wizarding World. There'll be pictures, and invasive questions, and accusations of betrayal."

"Betrayal?" Draco echoed, eyebrows dancing in his hairline.

"Yeah. Most of the wizarding world expects me to marry the proper pureblood lady and pop out dozens of little Saviors. They'll see it as a betrayal if I decide to wed men." Draco hummed softly in agreement, seeing Harry's point quite clearly.

"What about the courtship cuffs, Harry?" Blaise asked. "Do you want to hide them as well?"

"No. I want to flaunt those. I want people to know that I'm off limits, without all that congratulatory hugging and slobbering. I know I seem a little contradictory, but courting is different from the engagement. With courting, everyone knows I'm taken and won't bother me. I just want to spend time with you two, touch only you two, be manhandled by only you two. Do you understand?" Harry looked pleadingly at Draco, then at Blaise. They both nodded their understanding, but exchanged a look when Harry turned away to stare at the fire. Suddenly, he got up, excusing himself and going into the study, where the painting of Hogwarts hung. He was there for a time, before he came out.

"Um, Draco? Professor Snape says he wants to speak to you and Blaise privately. I'm going to the Slytherin common room, see if Mione is around. I'll see you later." He kissed both men as he left. Looking at each other in surprise, both Draco and Blaise got up from the couch and walked to the study. They stopped in front of the painting, where a mellow Severus Snape stood, waiting.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Please have a seat; this will be quite a long conversation." Eyebrows raised, the boys pulled up comfortable chairs and sat expectantly, looking at the no longer dour man in the painting.

"What's this about, Uncle Sev?" Draco questioned.

"Mr. Potter has informed me that the three of you are engaged to be married. He informed me after receiving this painting that the two of you were actively courting him. He seemed excited and pleased that someone out there was more interested in him than in his name. Congratulations on the engagement, and may I say that you two could not have picked a more deserving or honorable young man." The speech left both boys surprised; Snape was never a fan of Harry's and had never praised the boy. They considered the man in the painting, figures moving around in the distance behind him. Severus was smiling, and the smile held a world of contentment.

"Thank you, Severus. Your approval means the world to me," Draco said with a small catch in his voice. His eyes held unshed tears; he missed his godfather horribly and was grateful that the man approved of him and his choices.

"I need to discuss Harry with you." Again, eyebrows raised. The man had never used Harry's first name, as he was never fond of the boy. "There are some things that you should know about him. When he first came to Hogwarts, I saw a world of pain in his eyes. I didn't want to believe it; he was the spitting image of James Potter, and my hatred for his father had carried over to the child. However, I couldn't mistake the anguish in those eyes. Albus hadn't checked on him in those intervening nine years, hoping that he was safe enough where he was. The pain and obvious malnutrition alerted the headmaster, and he requested that I perform Legilimency on the boy, to monitor his life. These memories were put into a pensieve, which allowed Albus and I the opportunity to adjust our treatment of the child as needed. I hated him, but I could not bear to see a child suffer so. I did that for each of the six years he attended Hogwarts. Those memories, along with the pensieve, are in my secret office off of the Potions classroom. You gentlemen should view the information at your leisure; it is very important if you wish to ensure Harry's happiness.

"The secret office can be accessed from these very rooms; it was a safeguard should I need a place to hide someone. The entrance is behind that painting of the basilisk in battle in your common room. The password is _dreamless sleep_. I urge you to make good use of the time. I have grown very fond of Harry, and I regret never giving him the chance when I was alive. Had I not been so hell-bent on hating James through him, I would have been honored by his friendship and regard." Here Snape stopped, regret radiating from the man and affecting the boys. "I had made the mistake of not understanding the boy before it was too late; I pray that the two of you do not make that same mistake." The conversation finished, Severus slowly walked back toward Hogwarts, Lily Potter joining him half way there. His face lit up at the sight of her, and they walked the rest of the way toward the castle arm in arm, chatting as if they had not lost their friendship. Draco smiled; he was happy that Sev could express his fondness for the woman, and not be spurned for it. Hopefully, the dour man's afterlife will be better for him.

Rising, both boys went back out into the common room. Harry had returned briefly and left a note.

_My Lovely Fiances_

_Mione and I have gone to the library. She has some information for me on bonding ceremonies and courting rituals that I really need to see. I will be back by dinner. I love you both._

_Harry_

"Well, we now have the time. Let's go look at some of those memories." Walking to the painting, they said the password, and the covering opened up to a long hallway. They walked the hallway and came out into Severus' hidden office. There, on the desk, was the pensieve, and behind it were rows of vials, filled with silvery memory. Each one was labeled with date, time and subject. The top two rows were nothing but Potter, and the rest of the shelves contained vials labeled Dark Lord, and Dumbledore, and some even labeled Lucius and Draco. Feeling slightly violated, _I never gave that man permission to invade my privacy like that_, Draco nevertheless grabbed the first vial labeled Potter and dumped it in. The boys stood looking at each other from across the pensieve, apprehension on their faces. Then, as one, they touched a finger to the fluid, feeling themselves sucked into the memory.

_Harry is four years old. He has just burned the eggs he was making for the family for breakfast. Suddenly, a scream rends the air, and Harry's hands are red and blistering, as he tries to pull them away from the hot skillet._

_"That will teach you to waste valuable food, freak!" the fat man screams in the child's face, uncaring at the damage caused to little Harry's hands. The child is then dragged to the cupboard under the stairs, where he's tossed in like yesterday's trash. He hits the back wall hard, his head making contact with an exposed beam. He lays there, dazed, as his uncle continues the rant. "Don't expect that those little burns on your hands will prevent you from completing your chores, boy. They will be done before I get home from work." The fat man storms away, and the child hears the front door slam. He lays there for many minutes, trying to control the pain in his hands. He finally marshals enough energy to rise from the floor and crawl out of the cupboard. His hands are afire, and he searches the kitchen for clean rags to wrap his hands. He finally finds them, and some burn salve in a first aid kit under the sink. He clumsily bandages his hands-this isn't the first time he's had to do this-and prepares everything he will need to complete his chores. Though his hands will give him trouble all day, he manages to complete his assignments, and crawls into his cupboard, collapsing from exhaustion, pain, and hunger. As he drifts off to sleep, he can hear the laughter of the family as they sit in the living room, enjoying some comedy on the telly, and each other. He softly cries from the loneliness as he closes his eyes._

The boys pulled back to the present, tears coursing down their cheeks. They looked at each other, horrified at the treatment that beautiful little child had to endure. Glancing back at the shelves, they were stunned at the amount of memory stored there, and knew that this particular one was no isolated incident.

"I don't think I can watch any more," Draco said, his voice shaking with unshed tears. Blaise could only nod, too choked up to speak. "All these memories. All this abuse and isolation and loneliness. It is no wonder Harry doesn't like a lot of contact. He rarely got it, and what contact he did get was invariably painful and punishing. Only his teachers were able to reach out to him, but they weren't there long enough to really help. He must have been really good to have hidden the abuse like that. And then the Weasleys opened their hearts and arms to him, but turned on him as soon as his usefulness was ended. He's been betrayed by everyone that matters for so long, I'm surprised he actually trusts us. I need to see him." The boys left the office, vowing never to come back. The memories stored in that little room were too painful to bear, but went a long way in letting both Draco and Blaise know what kind of person Harry really was; what molded him into the kind of person who would go out of his way for just about anyone, with very little expectation.

They left the common room, rushing to the library. There, they found Hermione, but she was alone.

"Hermione, have you seen Harry? He told us he was supposed to be with you." Blaise seemed a little tense. She smiled uncertainly at the boys.

"He said he had to do something, but he wouldn't tell me what it was. He wanted me to meet him at his favorite tree by the lake," she glanced at her watch, "now, actually, if you want to come along." At their agreement, the three left the library, exiting the castle shortly after. They walked slowly to the tree, Draco and Blaise calming themselves. They saw the brunette sitting and leaning against the tree and they quickened their pace, anxious to see him. He looked up and smiled at the three, his eyes zeroing in on the faces of his loves. He saw anxiety and tension in those beautiful faces, and he frowned, concerned. He didn't have an opportunity to say anything, though, because an owl was winging its way toward the group. Harry stood up and brushed off the back of his pants. He grinned widely as the owl swooped down and landed on Draco, holding a leg out. Hermione looked at the boy, eyes narrowed, before looking back at the other two. They had removed the parcel from the owl, and it enlarged as they opened it.

Inside was a wizarding boudoir photo of Harry, in all his naked glory. There was a Slytherin silver and green silk fabric strategically placed across his lap, and he lounged, looking lazily at the camera. He smiled, licked his lips, and looked with burning desire at the boys. The fabric was impressively tented, showing them exactly where and on who Harry's mind was. Their eyes widened comically as they stared at the sexy photo, then they looked up at the boy in person. Carefully shrinking the photo and putting it away, they started to advance on him, a wicked gleam in their eyes. Harry backed away, smiling, before turning and pelting for the front doors of the castle, Blaise and Draco in close pursuit. The silver courting cuffs sparked in the sunshine, blinding some as the boys flew past. Harry was up the stairs and through the doors in no time, vaulting up the main staircase two and three at a time. The stairs were stationary, it being the weekend, and guaranteed the boys safe passage as Harry ran through halls and up more stairs. Finally, he found an alcove to duck into, waiting for the other two to pass. It gave him a moment to catch his breath as he heard the footsteps running by. They soon faded, and Harry poked his head out of the alcove. The hallway was empty, so he exited his hiding spot, walking quietly in the opposite direction the footsteps went. Which is why he didn't see the boys come up behind him.

"Gotcha!" Blaise trumpeted as he grabbed Harry around the waist. The ebony-haired boy jumped and almost screamed like a girl. "You didn't really think you could get away after showing us something like that, did you?" Draco questioned as he circled the pair. He stopped in front of Harry and stared intently at him, making the boy blush. The blond leaned in and brushed his lips against Harry's, while Blaise ran his tongue from the base of Harry's neck to the bottom of his ear, to that secret soft spot that made the boy melt in Blaise's arms. He moaned, then whimpered as the boys pulled away.

"We need to talk, Harry," Blaise said as he stepped away. The apprehension in those emerald eyes hurt the other two to their very souls, and they tried to smile reassuringly. Harry wasn't buying it. _Here it comes_, he thought. _Here's where they kick me out, or tell me they don't really want me._ His head low, he walked between the two boys, completely missing the worried glances they shared over his bent head. It was a quiet walk back to the dungeons and the Head Boy's room. Draco quietly said the password, and the three silently entered the rooms. As Blaise and Draco sat on the sofa, Harry stood by the door, painful resolve on his face. Draco rose from the couch and went to the standing boy, smiling gently at him. He grabbed both of Harry's hands and insistently tugged him toward the couch, pushing him down beside Blaise. He then sat on the other side of Harry, and both boys scooched in closer to him, sandwiching him between them. They each grabbed a hand and stroked it reassuringly before Draco started the conversation.

"Please don't think we want to get rid of you. We love you. We love you more now than ever." Harry's eyebrows rose at the declaration, and he visibly relaxed. Blaise picked up the conversation.

"Snape told us some things. And he was able to show us some things." At this, Harry's eyebrows came together in a frown. Blaise continued, his voice starting to shake with suppressed emotion. "He told us that Dumbledore wanted him to do Legilimency on you almost from the moment you walked into Hogwarts. They saw pain and neglect in you, and were concerned about your treatment. They watched the memories Snape pulled from you, and decided on your treatment here based on the information they observed." Harry sighed heavily; he knew where this was going. "The professor suggested we watch the pensieve memories, to get a better idea of who you are. We did." Here, Blaise's voice started to quiver alarmingly, and unshed tears gleamed in his eyes. Harry's surprise ratcheted up a notch when he saw the same emotion reflected in Draco's silver orbs. _It's not pity,_ he thought in wonder. _It's sadness and compassion on my behalf. For **me**_. Draco picked up the conversation.

"We understand your reluctance to be touched or handled. We understand your desire to avoid people. What we don't understand is how you could put so much trust in us, especially after all I'd done to you throughout the years." Harry pondered his answer; he knew he had to say this just right for them to understand.

"You were the unwavering constants in my life. I was never the _Boy Who Lived_ for you. I was a rival, pure and simple. I never had to second-guess you. I never had to wonder at your motives. And I never had to pretend to be anything but who I was. You understood me better than anyone. You accepted me, warts and all. How could I not trust you?"

"So, me being mean to you and Blaise practically ignoring you is why you trust us? That makes no sense." Harry sighed in frustration before continuing.

"You were predictable. Never changing. Always the same. It was the comfort of routine that I relied on. And you had always proven your loyalty time and again. You are the most fiercely loyal men I've ever met. You never turned your backs on friends, or ideals, or family. Despite the danger of the choices you made, you made them, and stuck to them, and remained loyal throughout. No matter what, no matter how much you disliked me, you remained loyal to the idea of my humiliation, my defeat. You even remained loyal to my success. You remained loyal to me, as twisted as that loyalty was. And I _cherish_ that. I _trust_ that."

"Wow, Harry. You're really fucked up, you know that?" Draco's voice had laughter in it, and Harry grinned cheekily at him.


	8. The First Lesson

The First Lesson

The first day of class dawned bright and early. Harry woke first, with a raging hard-on and not sure how to approach the problem. He wanted to indulge, but was nervous about it, since it would be his first time having any type of sex with a man. First time with anyone, really. He tried to quietly and stealthily creep from the bed to take care of his problem in the shower. Unfortunately, Draco felt his movement, and blinked open sleepy silver eyes. Harry's viridian orbs met the blond's and widened when he felt the hardness pressing against his thigh, his face flushing with embarrassment and arousal. Draco smiled slyly as he pressed his pelvis against Harry's, and felt the answering wood. Blaise stirred behind the boy, and shifted to press his erection into the brunet's arse. Harry gasped, and blushed a deeper crimson.

"It's ok, Harry. Morning wood is natural, and with such a sexy body between us, it's understandable that we'd be especially excited. We're glad you're excited, too." Harry smiled at Draco gratefully, and slid from the bed. On his way to the shower, he blew a kiss to each boy still in the bed. Once the bathroom door closed, both boys groaned, slightly frustrated. They knew, though, that once Harry was ready, he would be a passionate fireball in bed, and they couldn't _wait_.

Once Harry had finished with his shower, the other two Slytherins went into the bathroom together, leaving Harry in the bedroom to dress alone. He knew why they showered together; he couldn't help feeling a little envy at their free and easy relationship. He knew that his reluctance could put a strain on the growing bond between them, but wasn't sure how to break loose from his tentativeness. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to join them in carnal pleasures; oh no. He was so _afraid_. Afraid of disappointing them; afraid of being rejected or humiliated; afraid of getting that close to another human being, let alone two. Sighing heavily, he went to the bathroom and opened the door, completely unprepared for what he saw.

Blaise and Draco were wrapped around each other, the passion and fire in their kisses sending a fiery blush throughout Harry's body. The erotic moans and gasps had the viridian-eyed boy's cock re-hardening instantly, throbbing with need. Suddenly, Harry heard the blond murmur "Now, Blaise" and the chocolate-eyed man spun his partner's lithe frame, bending him over and plunging a finger up the other boy's arse. Draco moaned, half in pain and half in pleasure, as the finger flexed and twisted to stretch him. A second finger was added, making Draco gasp out, and Blaise scissored them, stretching the boy further. Suddenly, the plaintive cry of "Please, Blaise" sprung from Draco's lips, and Blaise slathered up his erection with soap before slowly breaching the tight pucker. One long, low continuous moan caused goose flesh to cascade all over the brunet at the door, and his eyes glazed with the beginnings of lust as he watched the Italian slowly thrust into Malfoy. Draco braced his hands against the shower wall and moved back into the boy behind him, deepening the plunges. Zabini angled his force and contacted the blond's prostate, resulting in a scream so erotic and exciting that Harry very nearly came in his pants at the sight and sound.

Draco's head was thrown back, his face wreathed in desire as Blaise's thrusts picked up tempo. The Italian reached around the blond with a hand and grabbed the other boy's burgeoning erection, pumping it in time with his movements. After many moments of ramming, stroking and moaning, Draco came first, screaming Harry's name, which startled the boy at the door. The sound of his name from those lips was ambrosia to the young man, and Blaise's orgasm, moments later, sealed the deal as he also moaned "_Harry_". All circuits blown, Harry came in his pants to the display, whole body trembling with desire and want. As the two boys in the shower basked in the afterglow, Harry quietly left the bathroom, casting a quick Scourgify at himself to eliminate the sticky wetness in his jeans. He shakily left the bedroom and sat at the table in the kitchenette, mind a million miles away.

That's how the other two found him when they left the bedroom. They sat at the other side of the table and looked at the dazed expression on his face, amused. When he didn't move for several minutes, or even acknowledge that he knew they were there, Blaise leaned over and snapped his fingers in Harry's face. The boy slowly blinked emerald eyes and finally focused on the two across from him. A sexy, sleepy smile crossed his face, and the other two Slytherins were mesmerized at the look on the smaller boy's face.

"I" Harry cleared his throat and tried again. "I saw you in the bathroom just now." His face suffused with color as he looked at the boys, whose faces wore identical smirks. "Um, I want that. I've never been with anyone, and I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what to do, or how this will be between us. I love you both very much, and I don't want to lose this; I don't want my lack of experience to put a damper on things."

"Harry," Draco began, "I don't know about Blaise, but I'm really excited that you're pure and unsullied. It is a remarkably special gift to give someone, and I'm looking forward to fucking your brains out." Harry blushed crimson at the words, glaring at the blond.

"I agree with Draco. Fucking you will be fun." Blaise leered charmingly at Harry, causing him to blush again. But he smiled at the teasing from the other men and relaxed a little. Blaise continued. "I believe a lesson should be on tap for tonight, don't you, Draco?" The blond looked over at his partner, then grinned widely at Harry, a mischievous gleam in his silver eyes.

"Yes. We'll start slow, just the basics for now. You'll let us know when you want to advance your training." Harry blushed harder and grinned, then glanced at the clock.

"Shit! We're going to be late for potions, and I don't relish a detention from Slughorn." The boys gathered their books and flew from the room into the halls. Fortunately, they were mere steps from the class, so they didn't incur the wrath of the fat slugman. They met Hermione at the door, and all four walked into the class.

This year's potions class was a mix of all houses, and they all sat together. No longer separating into houses, the class was more lighthearted and carefree than it ever was. Draco and Harry sat together, and Blaise secured a seat next to Ron, smirking evilly at the redhead, who flushed with suppressed anger. Hermione sat behind the Italian, and he nodded and winked at Theo, gesturing with his head at the bushy-haired girl. Theo nodded and sat next to the ex-Gryffindor, and when she looked up at him, smiled charmingly at her, making her blush. She smiled tentatively back and they began a cautious conversation. Slughorn waddled in, his girth brushing against students as he passed, causing a ripple of repulsed shuddering to undulate through the room. He made it to his desk, slightly gasping for breath, and swished his wand at the board.

"This is the potion you will be working on for today. The persons you are sitting with are to be your partners for the duration of the year. You will not change partners, you will not sabotage each others' potions, and you will not complain. Now get busy." Harry got up and went to the closet to gather his ingredients. He turned to go back to his desk, but was blocked by an angry redhead. Blaise and Draco both, having seen Ron almost run up to the closet after Harry, quickly stood and gathered at a short distance behind the large boy, providing backup should Harry need it. The raven's eyes met his boyfriends' and he nodded imperceptibly in thanks. They smiled and waited with crossed arms, to see what developed.

"Weasley. To what do I owe the pleasure?" An eyebrow rose sardonically, in a very Malfoy move. Ron noticed and flushed.

"Harry. Please. This isn't you." Harry sighed, impatience in the air.

"How would you know? Have you ever bothered to ask me about myself? Really? I was meant to be in Slytherin from my first year. I'm only sorry I didn't go then. I rejected a wonderful person, simply based on what I was told about the house he belonged in. Well, that, and the fact that he was a bit of an arse." Draco flushed, and his eyes promised retribution for that comment. Harry's viridian eyes twinkled gleefully. Turning his attention back to the Weasel in front of him, his eyes hardened again. "Only my friends get to call me Harry. Since you chose to end the friendship, you don't get that privilege. Call me Potter, call me Scar Head. Hell, call me freak if you want to. But don't you dare call me Harry like we're best mates. You ended that when you refused to grow up." Ron could only splutter as Harry pushed past him to return to his seat. Draco walked next to him, an arm around his waist, support and comfort coming off of the taller boy in waves. The smaller boy looked up into those soft silver eyes and smiled in gratitude and love. Quickly, Draco leaned down and brushed Harry's mouth in a gentle, chaste kiss, making Harry blush and the class ooh and aah in appreciation and envy. Draco flashed them a quick grin and they sat at the desk, Harry preparing the ingredients while Draco monitored the potion. Blaise passed the desk, dropping a gentle kiss on Harry's head as he passed, causing another blush. Draco leaned over and whispered in the raven's ear.

"Harry, how do you stay conscious, with all that blood rushing to your face all the time?" The loving amusement in his voice made Harry melt inside, and he looked at his boyfriend, love shining in his eyes. Draco sucked in a quick breath, awed at the emotion shining from those brilliant green eyes. He brushed Harry's mouth with a fingertip, smiling gently, his eyes reflecting the gentle love he felt for the boy. They turned back to their potion, a companionable silence surrounding them. Until they heard the snarling voice of Ron.

"I don't know what you slimy, sneaky snakes did to him, but he's _my_ friend, and I won't let you get away with it." Harry turned to see Ron's wand pointed at Blaise's face, a snarl on his own face. Blaise looked calmly back at the raging redhead, knowing that he wouldn't dare do something in the middle of class. Ron suddenly mumbled something, and Blaise was flat on his back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Harry's mouth fell open even as his hand whipped out his wand and he cast a silent curse at the redhead. Instantly, Ron was pinned to the class wall, immobile, his eyes wide and terrified. Harry's eyes glowed green fire as he stepped toward the boy on the floor. He looked into Blaise's face, felt his throat for a pulse. Harry relaxed when he felt the thrumming under his fingertips, and he cast a silent finite to end the spell. Blaise blinked slowly and looked up into deep emerald eyes. Harry smiled gently and bent down to kiss the Slytherin tenderly before helping him to his feet. He handed the still shaky boy off to Draco, and stalked toward the Weasel pinned to the wall.

"Really not the smartest thing you've ever done, Weasley. Until now, I was willing to let you simmer in your hatred and rage. I don't understand why you feel you need to attack my fiances, and frankly, I couldn't care less. However, I can't let you get away with hurting Blaise. So I'll just give you a little something, to help you grow up." Before he could make a move toward vengeance, Draco took one hand and Blaise the other.

"Harry," Draco murmured into his ear, "you don't want to do this. As much as I'd love to see Weasel hurting, you can't do this. It will hurt you too much, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Harry," Blaise whispered in the other, "thank you for defending me. This is not the way. We will find a more appropriate retaliation later. Please, don't hurt him." Harry nodded and relaxed, squeezing the hands in his own. He turned his back, and Weasley fell in a graceless heap to the floor, landing hard and moaning as his arse bruised. The boys returned to their desks, potions now ruined in the distraction. Slughorn, who had made himself scarce when the class started, came back to see Ron pick himself gingerly up from the floor and limp slowly back to his seat.

"Granger," he bit out, "please tell me what happened in my absence." He was counting on the know-it-all, obey-every-rule girl to blab all. The bushy-haired Slytherin just looked at the teacher blankly, then turned to Theo and, blushing, asked him to the first Hogsmeade weekend. Theo enthusiastically agreed, and they smiled at each other. Blaise looked at his boyfriends, winking conspiratorially at them. They smiled back, glad to see the smartest girl getting together with one of the smartest boys.

Class ended and the trio had a free period, taking advantage of the beautiful day. Blaise was still a little shaken after the incident in class, and they walked out to the lake, by Harry's favorite tree. Draco conjured a blanket and the three snuggled up together, sitting and looking at the beauty around them.

"Blaise, are you sure you're ok? We can take you to Pomfrey if you want." Harry's voice was laced with worry, and his green eyes were anxiously on the Italian. Blaise shook his head slowly, looking deeply into the raven's emeralds.

"I'm all right, Harry. Just a little shaken. I didn't expect the Weasel to be brave enough to try something like that in the middle of a crowded classroom."

"Did you hear what spell he flung at you? He said it quietly enough that I didn't catch it."

"It was an _immobilus_. I guess he didn't expect you to rush to my defense, so he was going to do more. I think he was trying to prove that I wasn't worthy of your attentions."

"_He_ is not worthy of my attentions. He'd better stay very far away from me. The way I feel, I will kill him where he stands if he so much as _breathes_ at me." The fury swirling in the viridian eyes was a little frightening, and hot as hell. Both boys could feel themselves harden at the passion in Harry's face, looking forward to the day when that passion would be focused on them. Shaking himself of his rage, Harry focused in on his boyfriends, cuddling and kissing and enjoying them. A loud throat-clearing behind them startled them and they jumped up and turned around.

Ron was standing a few feet away from the trio, face competing with his hair in redness. Harry instantly stiffened, the rage boiling off of him. Draco and Blaise grabbed his hands to keep him centered and looked at the Weasel, waiting. Ginny came up behind her brother, taking in the scene and quaking at the fury on the Golden Boy's face.

"Zabini, Malfoy. Look, I'm sorry I hexed you in class, Zabini. It won't happen again." The redhead paused, then looked at Harry fully. "Harry, mate, _please_. Can't we be friends? I'll try to accept you in Slytherin, and I'll try to accept your relationship with the slim-er-these two. I want to be _friends_ again." The earnest look on Weasley's face was honest, but Harry was too angry to care.

"I thought I told you, Weasley, not to call me Harry or mate. I'm sick of you turning your back on me every time something doesn't go the way you expect it to. I'm sick of having to justify myself to a person who is supposed to be my best friend, but is only my friend when it's convenient or when he can get something out of it. And I'm sick of always having to beg you for your time, or apologize when I'm not even in the wrong. We're done. I do not forgive you, and I want you to stay as far away from me as possible. If I even smell you, I won't be able to control myself."

"What about them, huh? Don't you think that they're only your friends because they want something from you? Don't you know that, as soon as they get what they want, they'll drop you like nothing? And I won't be there to pick up the pieces. Is that what you want?" Harry saw red. The hands in his squeezed in comfort and security, letting him know that they would never let him go.

"Weasley, listen close," Draco snarled suddenly. "Harry is _ours_. For _always_. We will _never_ let him go, and you've just now lost him forever. Had you been a _real_ man, and apologized with a modicum of respect or civility, Harry _might_ have allowed you to remain acquainted with him. But the disgust in your voice spoke volumes, and the accusations you have hurled at us just sealed the deal. Go away." Ron whipped his wand out again, not thinking of who he was facing. Harry instantly cast a silent _incarcerous_, binding the redhead, who fell over. Ginny opened her mouth to protest, to stop the boy, but an icy glare from those furious green eyes made her back away. Silently, she turned and went back to the castle to find Hermione. Harry approached the prone figure, kneeling down beside him.

"Once again, Weasley, you do not think before you act. You pulled a wand on my fiances yet again. Now I'll really have to do something." Lifting his wand to the redhead's face, he silently intoned a special cutting curse, running the tip of his wand from the corner of Ron's left eye to the corner of his mouth, creating a shallow cut that instantly healed into a nasty scar. "You are now marked. Every time you see your face, you will remember that to raise a wand at these two gentlemen is to raise a wand to me. I don't easily forgive. Please pay attention this time." Waving his wand, he released the boy from his bonds and stood, walking back to his loves. They took his hands again and, heads high, walked back into the castle, leaving Weasley prone on the ground, fingering the nice, new addition to his face and thinking of revenge.

The rest of the classes passed unremarkably; any classes that were shared with Weasley were tense affairs. The Slytherin trio would come in and pick desks as far away from the door as possible, and Weasley would sit next to the door. Always last one in, he was always first one out, and trouble for the rest of that day was avoided. Dinnertime rolled around, and the three sauntered into the Great Hall to the sounds of whispering. Looking around, Harry saw people pointing at Ron's face, at the livid scar gracing it, and then pointing at the trio, murmuring things. Shrugging, the boys sat in their usual spots and grabbed food.

"Hey Draco," Pansy asked, "what happened to the Weasel's face?" Hermione glanced around, and paled when she saw him. She then looked at Harry, eyes narrowed.

"He came out to the lake when we were out there and attempted to apologize. Then he threatened us with his wand, again, and Harry did that."

"Explain, please," Hermione snapped. Harry looked at the girl, green eyes narrowed in warning.

"Simple, really. Weasley tried to fling a curse at Draco. He pulled his wand, after I specifically warned him not to in Potions, and so I just gave him a friendly reminder not to do it again."

"Harry, he's your best friend and..." She never got to finish the thought.

"No, he's not. He lost that privilege for the last time. I don't have to justify myself, to you or anyone else. If you're as smart as everyone says you are, you'll leave it alone." The warning was clear in his tone, and Hermione wisely backed off. She knew that Harry had changed after the war, but she never realized how much. He wasn't the sweet and innocent boy she remembered; before her sat a man. She sighed at the loss of his vulnerability; she had always thought of him as a sweet, clueless boy. This Harry before her wasn't the Harry she knew, and she was saddened and a little afraid of him. Harry saw the conflict in her face, and he softened a little. "Look, Mione. You and I will talk some time tomorrow, when we have a free period. I think there are some things that we need to work out. Ok?" She nodded in gratitude, going back to her meal and her chat with Theo, who had joined them at their table.

"Harry," Draco leaned over to whisper in the raven's ear, "are you ready for your first lesson?" Harry blushed furiously, green eyes glinting, and got up from the table, surreptitiously adjusting his sudden erection before he walked quickly from the Hall, the other two Slytherins in hot pursuit. They made good time to the Head Boy's room, and Harry barked out the password. They quickly entered, and dashed to the bedroom. Once there, Malfoy and Zabini started to disrobe, and the ex-Gryffindor stood in the corner, blushing furiously, unsure what to do. The other boys smiled at him and slowly walked to him, still wearing their school uniforms. They gently led him to the bed, pushing him down to sit on the edge. Draco knelt in front of the emerald-eyed young man to untie his shoes, slipping them and his socks off. Blaise crawled onto the bed behind Harry and slipped his arms around the boy, undoing the buttons on his robes. He slipped the robes off of Harry's body and encouraged him to stand so that the robes could be discarded. Draco, still on his knees in front of the boy, reached up and undid the belt on his trousers. He unbuttoned the button, unzipped the zip and slowly slid the pants down to Harry's feet. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of the boy's boxers, sliding them down over Harry's now-leaking erection. A soft sigh erupted from the blond's mouth as he stared in silent wonder at Harry's hard flesh. The boy blushed furiously at the admiration in the kneeling boy's eyes, while Blaise pulled Harry back down onto the bed. He unbuttoned the uniform shirt and slid it off the boy's shoulders as well, just leaving the Slytherin tie, knotted at the raven's throat.

Zabini put his hands on Potter's shoulders, digging his fingers into the muscles, massaging the tension from the smaller boy's body. Harry gusted out a breath he was holding and visibly relaxed. Draco, still on his knees, reached up and, with his fingertips, started caressing Harry's thighs lightly, almost tickling. The sensations started goose flesh pebbling along his skin and he shivered in delicious torment. Draco's fingers brushed agonizingly close to the boy's hardened shaft, and they did stroke and tickle along his scrotum, causing Harry to jump and flinch, little breathy moans escaping his pouty lips. Blaise placed his lips at the back of Harry's neck, kissing and licking, before descending down Harry's spine, touching each vertebrae as he went. Eventually, the Italian lay flat on the bed as his tongue flicked at the top of Harry's channel, causing the brunette to jump and flex, the moans getting progressively louder.

Draco leaned forward suddenly and his lips engulfed Harry's shaft, startling a yell from the boy. Smirking, Blaise pulled Harry back onto the bed, laying him down while Draco continued his ministrations on the smaller boy's cock. Blaise latched onto a nipple, lightly caressing the boy's abdomen and chest as he flicked the nub with his tongue. Harry's hands came up and plunged into the Slytherin's tightly curled locks, clenching as the sensations cascaded through his small form. His moans and gasps were music to his lovers' ears as they licked, sucked and caressed their way all over his body. Pulling and tugging, they coaxed Harry to climb completely onto the bed, laying in the center. Draco and Blaise stood at the foot, staring intently at the picture the ex-Gryffindor made, splayed out for their hungry eyes to devour. In unison, they reached for the buttons on their shirts, and performed a sensuous strip tease for the boy on the bed, watching as his eyes lit up with a lusty fire as he took in the sight of his lovers' beautiful forms, slowly exposed to his gaze.

Completely naked, the two Slytherins stood, trembling at the lustful gaze scouring their physiques. Harry licked his lips in anticipation of the taste of their skin, and they shivered harder at the sight. As one, they advanced, crawling onto the bed on either side of the reclining boy, their erections bouncing gently as they moved. Draco kissed Harry deeply, his tongue stroking over the boy's lips, begging for entry. Harry's mouth opened, allowing the blonde's delicious tongue entrance. Both boys moaned as Draco tasted and played. Blaise was feasting on Harry's throat and neck; kissing, nibbling and biting at as much of the exposed flesh as he could reach. Reflexively, because he felt so good, Harry reached out and grabbed each cock in a hand, startling loud moans from both boys. He stroked thumbs over pre-cum soaked tips, pressing his nails gently into the slits in the heads. He squeezed both cocks gently, not exactly stroking, but still creating wondrous sensations that cascaded through both boys. The trembling increased, and their arms gave out, causing them to collapse on Harry. The raven released their flesh, and all three boys lay on the bed, panting, trying to regain control.

"Harry," Blaise whispered in the boy's ear, "I want your mouth on my cock. I want Draco's mouth on your cock. I want my mouth on Draco's cock." The boy's whole body flushed, trembling, and his viridian eyes dilated as lust slammed through him.

"I I'm not sure how " came the stuttering reply.

"That's ok, Harry. Think of it as a lolly, but without the teeth." Harry smiled at that; he could do that. The boys rearranged themselves on the bed into a circle, and Harry eagerly swallowed as much of Blaise's shaft as he could, stroking and fondling his balls as his tongue licked and danced over the head. Blaise's eyes shot wide, and he let out a scream at the long-awaited contact. Draco swallowed Harry's cock, causing a deep, long moan to erupt from the boy. The vibrations from the noise were felt in Blaise's erection, and he thrust reflexively, causing Harry to gag briefly, before the boy grabbed the Italian's hips to still him.

"S sorry, Harry," he gasped, "it just felt so good."

Draco's very talented tongue was doing things to Harry's cock that he'd never felt before, causing the raven to moan and growl appreciatively. He even tried to mimic some of the moves while sucking Blaise's erection, causing the Italian to scream and cry around Draco's hard cock, which was in the chocolate-eyed man's mouth. Draco relished in the feel of the sounds Blaise was making, and the sounds the blonde was making were causing vibrations, driving Harry insane. Moans, sighs, and slurps could be heard for many minutes as the boys pleasured each other. Harry, feeling brave, was the first to accomplish his task. He took as much of Blaise as he could into his mouth, then swallowed around the flesh. Blaise jumped, wailed, and came hard down Harry's throat. And Harry swallowed it all, loving the taste of the man. The raven gently released his treat, keeping a loose fist around it, and lifted his head to watch Draco finish him. The sight of the blonde's mouth wrapped around him, while Blaise's mouth was wrapped around Draco was all it took to send Harry over the edge, and he came screaming, back arching off the bed. Draco swallowed it all, and gave a few last licks to Harry, before he completely concentrated on Blaise's mouth.

Harry pulled himself to Draco's face, and they exchanged soft kisses, Draco biting down on the raven's tongue as the blonde came harshly, his scream muffled in Harry's mouth. The men relaxed on the bed, soft kisses and caresses exchanged in the afterglow. Harry smiled shyly at his lovers, finally relaxing. This is real, he thought in wonder. They really love me. And they really enjoy me. Blaise wrapped himself around Harry, whispering loving words into his ear.

"Harry, that was beautiful. You are beautiful. I love you so much." Tears formed in the corners of the viridian eyes at the pure emotion in the voice, and he turned and kissed Blaise's lips, slowly and languidly. Draco curled up around the boy on the other side.

"Harry," he whispered, "I've only ever felt this way about the man on the other side of you. Until now. I love you with everything I have and everything I am." Harry turned and kissed Draco, sleepy passion in the gesture.

"I have never been this happy, this loved, this wanted. You men are my world. Thank you for saving me."


	9. Paybacks and Understandings

Paybacks and Understandings

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Are you aware that your son, Draco, is courting Harry Potter? I don't know about you, but I find homosexuality disgusting and wrong. I just thought you should know the kind of company your son keeps._

_A Friend_

Ron looked at the parchment, fingering the scar running down his face. _I hope the Death Eater can make Harry see how selfish and cold Malfoy really is. I hope he sees that the ferret only cares about himself and his Death Eater father._ Calling down an owl, he attached the parchment and sent the missive to Malfoy Manor, setting his plan to break up the trio in motion. He walked back down to the Hufflepuff dorm, still fingering the scar, deep in thought. He passed Hermione on his way, and her eyes narrowed on him. She knew that look, and knew that, whatever he had done, it wasn't good. Vowing to keep an eye on the redhead, she continued on to the owlery to send off her own messages.  
=======================================================================

The school owl tapped insistently on the French doors leading out to the Malfoy gardens. Lucius, still mourning his lost status, looked up in irritation. _A school owl_, he thought. _Perhaps Draconis has decided to speak to me again._ Getting up from the chair that had a permanent arseprint from his non-stop sulking, he opened the doors and let the owl in. It landed on his shoulder, holding out the leg the note was attached to. Lucius gently removed the missive, and the owl flew back out the doors and away._ No response required,_ the elder Malfoy thought. _Strange._ He unrolled the parchment and read the note, color slowly rising out of his collar as his rage started to build. _Harry bloody Potter! The reason for my downfall! How **dare** that bespectacled freak twist my son into someone perverted! Thank Merlin Avery and Nott escaped Azkaban. I need their help on this_. He went to his study where he penned a letter to Avery and Nott, telling them of a 'project' at Hogwarts that he needed help with.

* * *

The owls flew into the Great Hall, dropping letters, howlers, reminders, and newspapers to many individuals. The large eagle owl that landed in front of Draco had his eyes widening in alarm. _Oh Merlin_, he thought, _what does **he** want?_ Draco's hesitation at taking the letter was noticed, and Harry leaned close to the blond's ear.

"It's only a letter, Draco. It won't bite." The humor in the boy's voice shook the taller boy out of his panic, and he slowly relieved the arrogant bird of its burden. The owl launched itself back into the air and sailed away, many eyes watching its beauty as it left. With shaking hands, Draco broke the seal on the missive and opened it. Scanning the page, his eyes widened in fear before he crumpled the parchment and slammed the Malfoy mask back into place. Observing, the rest of the seventh year Slytherins felt their leader's fear, and knew something was very wrong. Harry reached over and gently pried the balled-up parchment from the blond's hand, smoothing it out and reading it.

_Son:_

_It has come to my attention that you were seen cavorting with my known enemy, Harry Potter. I must entreat you to desist, as this kind of behavior will damage my already precarious position in the wizarding world. I have worked tirelessly to establish a suitable reputation for the Malfoy name, and I will not have this minor dalliance destroy all my hard work. End it. Or I will._

Harry's ebony eyebrows shot into his hairline as he read the nasty words. He glanced over at Draco and saw the tension in his face. Deciding quickly, he grabbed the blond's elbow, helping him to stand. Blaise stood up also, and the three went quickly to the Head Boy's room, leaving confused and concerned Slytherins in their wake. Pansy glanced around the hall, looking at the slight pandemonium the Ice Prince had garnered, and noticed a certain redheaded Weasel smirking into his pumpkin juice. She nudged Hermione and nodded slightly toward the Hufflepuff table. The bushy-haired girl looked, eyebrows raised, at the calculating look on her ex-boyfriend's face. _I know he had something to do with this, _she thought. _I wonder who he sent that letter to_. Resolving to talk to Harry about it, she turned back to her breakfast.

Once in the rooms, Harry gently maneuvered himself to a plush armchair, sitting down and pulling the blond into his lap. Blaise sat at the end of the couch closest to the chair and both boys tried to calm Draco down. After several moments of idle chatter, he finally relaxed enough to sag against Harry's chest, gusting out a sigh. Blaise had his hand, stroking the knuckles, and he smiled wanly at the Italian.

"Do you want to explain the mini panic attack?" Harry began. "I didn't think the letter was all that bad. A little nasty, maybe, but relatively tame, all things considered." Draco heaved another sigh, getting up from Harry's lap. He grabbed the raven's hand and pulled him from the chair and toward the bedroom door. Blaise followed closely behind, holding Harry's other hand. They entered the bedroom, and sat side by side on the edge of the bed. Draco started to shake, and Blaise and Harry both scooted closer to the blond, bracketing him in their warmth as they wrapped him in an embrace.

"My father _hates_ you, Harry. He only hates homosexuality more. The idea that his son is gay, and cavorting with the great Harry Potter, will send him into a rage. The letter was my only warning that, if I don't act the proper Malfoy, deny my preference, dump you, and marry a proper witch to provide the proper heir, he will take matters into his own hands. _He will kill you_, Harry. He feels he owes you for all the times you kicked his ass." Draco's tremors increased as he thought of all the nasty things that his father could and would do to Harry, the fear evident in his silver eyes. "There are still Death Eaters out there that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces."

"I'll be fine, Draco. I have the two of you to protect me, and much of Slytherin as well. Lucius won't get near me. Trust me." Only slightly reassured, the blond nodded, and, looking at the time, jumped up quickly from the bed.

"We're going to be late for Transfiguration. We have to go." The boys grabbed their books and fled from the rooms, running all the way to the fourth floor. Unfortunately, they were late and were docked ten points each. No detentions, however; but the Slytherins in the class glared at them for the loss of house points. Shrugging and smiling sheepishly, they found an empty desk in the back and sat down quickly.

* * *

"Harry, where are you heading?" Hermione asked the raven as she jogged to catch up with him. He sighed; he knew what she wanted, and he supposed it was overdue.

"I'm going to the library. Why?"

"We still need to talk about things." Nodding, Harry changed direction. Hermione silently followed as they left the castle and headed for Harry's favorite spot by the lake. Once there, the emerald-eyed boy put up a silencing bubble and wards to keep eavesdroppers away.

"So, talk." His words were short and clipped, indicating his impatience and reluctance.

"Harry, what happened to you? Why are you so so vicious to your best friend? Why..." before she could continue, Harry held up a hand, silencing her.

"Ron's not my best friend. The war changed me. I'm not quite as naive and...pliable as I used to be. Ron attempted to attack, and did attack, two people that are very important to me. He couldn't get over his prejudice enough to see that I'm happy. He deserved it." This last statement was said with a sulky tone, Harry almost pouting as a soft twinge of guilt stabbed at him.

"He didn't deserve the disfiguring scar that now resides on his face, Harry," the ex-Gryffindor said scathingly. Harry winced at her tone and ducked his head, mumbling something.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't speak mumble." He raised his head and glared back at her.

"I said, it's not permanent. The scar will fade in a couple of weeks. It's just a modified timed glamour charm I learned while researching spells to kill Voldemort. It's sensory as well as visual. For all intents and purposes, it's real until it fades. I would never really hurt someone like that. I may have changed, Hermione, but I still have my scruples." The bushy-haired girl had the good grace to blush, and she adequately demonstrated her skills in speaking mumble when she apologized. "Look, Ron needs to realize that people change. That everyone grows up, with the exception of him. And that I don't need a babysitter anymore. I am quite capable of handling my own life." Harry's irritation was shining through, and Hermione finally understood what was creating the rift between her two best friends.

"You're right, Harry. We both need to remember that. I'll have a talk with him. Can I tell him that you'll still be his friend?"

"Only if he can back off and treat me like an adult. I like Ron; I miss his friendship. But I will not have him trying to attack my intendeds."

"Ok, Harry. I'm sure I can talk some sense into him. I should be able to catch him before he goes...wherever he goes. I'll see you later." She waved as Harry took down the privacy bubble and wards, and he grinned at her.

* * *

"You want to do _what_?" Nott asked incredulously. He had been invited to Malfoy Manor for a 'secret project' and was floored when he discovered that the 'project' was to take out Harry Potter. "Abso-bloody-lutely _not_," he ground out. "My son is friends with Potter, and I will not risk his life for that. Besides, the war is over. Voldemort is dead. Potter has done his duty and freed us all. I am not risking my freedom for this. Good day, Lucius." The man stormed out of the room, and Malfoy heard the floo in the other room activate. _Damn,_ he thought, _I thought he'd go for it. Avery didn't even respond, and I can't get hold of any other Death Eaters. Guess I'll have to do this myself. But how to do it; that's the question._ He sat behind his desk, ruminating. Narcissa floated into the room, took one look at the scheming look on her husband's face, tsked to her self, and floated back out. _Maybe he'll end up dead this time,_ she thought to herself. _It would be such a relief._

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. She saw the redhead in front of her, walking to the Hufflepuff dorms, and jogged to catch up. He turned slowly, and she noticed that the scar was a little paler, a little more faint. _Harry really knows his stuff,_ she thought with a touch of admiration. "Do you have a moment? I'd really like to talk to you."

"Where's your pet snake?" the boy sneered back. The sadness in the blue eyes was overwhelming, but his voice held nothing but scorn and derision. Hermione nodded once, then slapped him across the face. "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Grow up, Ronald!" she snarled. "It's this attitude that lost you the best friend you've ever had. Now, we need to talk but we can't do it here. Let's go to the Room of Requirement." She turned and stalked away, anger visible in the lines of her body, and Ron hung his head and meekly followed after the girl. They got to the seventh floor corridor, and Hermione paced back and forth until a door appeared in the wall. Entering, Ron found a comfortable library setting. They sat across from each other, Ron looking at the table.

"Mione, what _happened_ between us? I thought you and I would get married, have our own family. But you took _Harry's_ side over _me_. Do you love him?" The look of sadness in those blue eyes broke Hermione's heart, but she knew she had to be a little tough.

"Ron, I will always love you, but we're just too different for a lasting romantic relationship. Your refusal to realize that people change and grow is childish. Harry is happy, probably for the first time in his life. Who are you-no, who are _we_ to deny him that?"

"I just think he's making a mistake. He's _different_ now. Ever since he's taken up with those slimy snakes, he's meaner. Look what he did to me?" Ron's hand gestured toward his face, and the fading scar. Ever since Harry had given it to him, he'd refused to look in the mirror, and had never noticed the fading. Hermione smiled, then smirked. Ron's eyes widened at the look. _She's **laughing** at me_. His rage began to grow.

"Ron, the scar is fading. It isn't permanent. Harry would never hurt you like that, even though you would deserve it for raising your wand to his boyfriends. It should be completely gone by the end of next week." Blue eyes widened at the implications.

"So he did this for a _joke_?" Hermione rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"No, it wasn't a _joke_. He did it to teach you a lesson. You need to stop judging people based on their pasts or their appearances, or their associations. Was it fun to have everyone judge you because of that scar?" Ron reddened in embarrassment; he had heard the snickering and catcalls. He had heard the pity and derision. He thought for many long minutes; Hermione just watched the wheels slowly turn, before comprehension dawned in the blue eyes.

"Okay. Maybe Harry has a point, and I should try not to jump to conclusions. But Mione, they're _Slytherins._ Nothing good can _ever_ come from dating _Slytherins_." Hermione scowled at the stubborn boy, knowing it would take some time for him to realize that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were serious in their pursuit of Harry, and that nothing would get in their way. Huffing, she stood and stalked toward the door.

"You're hopeless, Ronald Weasley," she mumbled furiously, tears threatening to spill. _I only hope that he sees the light before it's too late._


	10. The Second Lesson: Submission

The Second Lesson: Submission

Harry looked up from the couch he was sitting on as Blaise entered the Head Boy common room. The raven smiled widely at the Italian, and Blaise's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the beauty on the couch. It took a few moments for the dark-eyed man to gather his thoughts.

"What are you doing, Harry?" he finally asked.

"Potions homework." There was an impatient growl as Harry rattled the parchment in frustration. "I can't seem to get this." Blaise approached the couch, smiling.

"Here, let me help you." He sat beside the viridian-eyed man and they bent their heads together, Blaise explaining concepts that had escaped Harry. After an hour, Harry finally let out a gusty sigh.

"Finished," he growled in relief. Blaise laughed at his antics, putting an arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Where's Draco?"

"He's doing his Head Boy stuff. Come here," Blaise pulled the boy toward him. He twisted himself so he was reclining against the arm of the sofa, legs sprawled on the couch, and coaxed Harry into the vee formed by his spread legs. The ebony-haired boy leaned back against Zabini, and the other boy wrapped his arms around Harry, cuddling him closer. They sat like that for a time, Blaise kissing Harry's neck, his shoulder where he pulled the t-shirt down, his jaw line, his ear. Harry purred in contentment, turning his head every now and then to kiss the Slytherin. That was how Draco found them when he finally entered the room. He smiled at the picture the pair made, and Harry returned the smile with interest. Draco caught his breath, also stunned into silence by the beauty of Harry. He strode toward the pair, struggling not to jump the emerald-eyed boy.

"Not starting without me, are you?" he teased. Harry spread his legs and patted his stomach, urging Draco to join them on the couch. He nestled himself between Harry's legs, leaning back against the boy. Harry wrapped the blond in a strong embrace, cuddling him close and kissing him. The trio sat like this for a small time in companionable silence, kissing and cuddling, stroking and touching, until their arousals became apparent and uncomfortable. Blaise leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear, making him shiver.

"Are you ready for another lesson?" Harry's arousal grew, poking Draco in the back. The blond turned on the couch, laying on Harry belly to belly, and grinned, licking his lips in anticipation. Harry's green eyes darkened in desire, and he started trembling. Draco stretched forward and suckled Harry's adam's apple, startling a breathy moan from the boy. The blond grinned and levered himself up from the couch, reaching a hand down to help the ex-Gryffindor to his feet. Blaise followed, and they herded the boy to the bedroom, walking stiffly because of the apparent arousal.

"Shower first," Blaise ordered. "We will show you the pleasures of showering together." They led Harry into the bathroom and slowly stripped him, stroking, licking and fondling as they went. By the time they had all of his clothes off, he was a trembling mess. His erection throbbed painfully, and his eyes were glazed. With trembling hands, he began to strip Draco, while Blaise watched. Harry spent some time loving the blond's body, lavishing it with attention until Draco was whimpering. Blaise grinned; the boy learned fast. Blaise stripped himself; he wanted to maintain control of the situation. He turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature until it was satisfactory. The men entered the shower, and Harry stood toward the back of the stall, unsure what to do. Draco gently pulled him forward, sandwiching him between himself and Blaise. Together, they reached for the body wash, Draco working the lather on Harry's front as Blaise worked it on Harry's back. They softly stroked and caressed the boy's body, eliciting moans and mewls of pleasure as they brought him closer to the edge. Draco put body wash into his hand and encircled Harry's erection, slowly fisting it. Harry's knees buckled, and Blaise grabbed him from behind, supporting him. The raven felt the Italian's erection caressing his channel, and he moaned lustily while Draco continued to use the soap to stroke Harry to orgasm. Blaise's fingers, also soap-covered, stroked inside Harry's crack, circling his opening, pressing on it and slightly breaching. Harry moaned at the feeling, the sensations cascading along his nerve endings, turning him into Jell-O. He screamed as he came, the intensity of the release causing dark spots to swim before his eyes for many minutes. When he finally came down, he opened his eyes and looked at the blond in front of him. Draco's face glowed with pleasure at Harry's satisfaction, and Harry leaned forward into the spray, kissing the blond slowly and thoroughly, reaching for the boy's erection. Draco danced out of reach, laughing, and turned off the water. Blaise nudged Harry, and the three left the shower stall, Harry still quite shaky. After a brisk drying off with thick, fluffy towels, they led him to the bedroom and to the bed, laying down.

"Today's lesson will be about penetration." At the pronouncement, Harry paled a little. The little bit of finger play in the shower was one thing; actually having a cock in his arse made him more than a little nervous. Draco rubbed the raven's back, soothing away the nerves as Blaise continued. "I will teach you all about preparation. I want you to fuck Draco, and I will fuck you. For now, I will sit back and watch as you use your imagination to pleasure Draco." Harry blushed at the idea of being watched, then he turned his eyes to the blond reclining on the bed and desire and arousal spiked through him again, making him harden. He gave a feral grin as he slowly crawled up the blond's body. He leaned in and kissed Draco slowly, leisurely, stroking his tongue along the other boy's lips before breaching his mouth. The kiss was intense, and had Draco panting harshly when Harry finally pulled back. The brunet smirked and glanced back at Blaise, to see him unhurriedly stroking himself, watching with hooded eyes. Harry looked back at Draco and lowered his head, licking and kissing a trail from the shelf of the blond's jaw down his throat to his chest, where he swirled his tongue around taut, pert nipples, suckling on them and eliciting a wanton moan from the other boy's gorgeous lips. Harry continued laving a trail down the chest and chiseled abs of the blond under him, dipping his tongue into Draco's navel, causing the boy to giggle and growl at the same time. Harry continued his descent, nuzzling the curls surrounding his love's swollen member. Harry ran a tongue from the head to the base of Draco's cock, making the blond scream. Harry suckled Draco's balls, gently rolling and stroking them with his tongue only. The raven's fingers were lightly caressing every inch of skin they could come into contact with, making Draco's body burn with unholy fire.

Harry reached Draco's crack and inhaled, taking in the rich, musky scent that was Draco, before gently spreading the cheeks. Draco spread his legs to make room and Harry lay flat between them, looking longingly at the entrance before him. He leaned forward, his nose grazing the testicles, and dipped a tongue quickly into the hole. Draco jumped at the unexpected contact, giving a gasping shriek. Harry grinned, challenging himself to get as many different sounds from the blond as he could. With that in mind, he leaned forward again and laved the puckered rosette with his tongue, listening to Draco's deep, raspy moan. He leaned up briefly to tell Draco to shut his eyes, then went back to his ministrations.

He scooted closer and leaned forward again, pulling the cheeks farther apart. He wrapped his lips around the hole, and sucked. The sensation was so intense and unexpected that he startled Draco's orgasm from him with a bellow. Draco's eyes snapped wide as his come shot all over his chest and stomach. He trembled in reaction and raised his head, looking at the raven between his legs, shock and desire warring on his face, but deep abiding love in his eyes. Harry raised himself up and crawled forward again, to lick the sticky mess from Draco's skin. He laved the blond's chest and belly, savoring the salty, bitter flavor of Draco's release, his emerald eyes never leaving the silver watching him. As Harry cleaned Draco, Blaise slowly crept up behind the raven and spread the boy's cheeks. Harry jumped at the contact of hands on his arse cheeks, and he tried to pull away. Blaise was having none of it and gripped his hips, holding him in place.

"It's alright, Harry. I just want to give you some pleasure. Relax. I won't do anything that will hurt you unnecessarily." The viridian-eyed boy relaxed, allowing the Italian to continue his exploration. He spread the cheeks and inhaled Harry's scent for a moment. Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's hardened cock to distract him while Blaise's tongue made contact with the raven's rosette. Harry gasped at the dual stimulation of his member and the nerves of his arsehole, and moaned deeply. He started to tremble as the Italian thrust his tongue into Harry's hole, and he leaned his forehead against Draco's, staring deeply into the silver eyes. He reached for Draco's cock, stroking it in time with the blond's strokes on his own member, as Blaise licked his channel from front to back, swirling his tongue around Harry's puckered entrance as he made passes over it. Harry started trembling, and his arms and legs got weaker in the onslaught. Finally collapsing, Harry fell on top of the blond, startling an 'oof' out of him. The brunet blushed furiously, grinning, and rolled off of the body under him.

"Now, Harry, it's time for you to prepare Draco for fucking." Harry's eyes widened a little, and he looked askance at the blond, trepidation in his eyes. Draco smiled reassuringly and reached into the nightstand to retrieve the lubrication and Harry's wand. He handed the tube and wand to Harry, who looked at them with an eyebrow raised. Blaise snickered at the confused expression on the raven's face, and took the wand from his slack fingers. He left the lube for a moment to explain about cleaning spells. Once Harry got the gist of it, the raven tapped Draco's belly gently with his wand, murmuring the incantation and chuckling at the squirmy blond. Blaise then took the lube and began to explain. "You squirt a little on your fingers, like so" the Italian demonstrated, "then, starting with one finger, you slowly insert it into Draco. You are slowly stretching out the muscles so that, when you enter him, you won't hurt him. While you are doing that to him, I'll be doing it to you. Now, up on all fours between Draco's legs and let's get started." Harry complied with the veiled command and squirted some lube on his fingers, smearing it around to make sure they were well coated. He slowly breached Draco's entrance with his index finger, his face scrunched up in concentration. The blond fought hard to suppress the laughter at Harry's expression, and a moan was startled out of him when the finger entered. He arched his back at the sensation, and Harry twisted and flexed the finger inside the boy, his face smoothed out as he allowed himself to really experience the sensation. He barely felt the tap of Blaise's wand on his arse, too intent on Draco's pleasure to pay attention. Suddenly a finger breached his own entrance, and he jerked and yelped in surprise. The discomfort faded quickly as Blaise found his prostate, stroking it gently and causing Harry to quake. The ex-Gryffindor turned his attentions to the boy under him, and he tried in earnest to find that same bundle of nerves, anxious to make Draco feel as good as he was feeling.

"More, Harry," the blond gasped out, his eyes rolled back into his head. Harry inserted a second finger, spreading them apart in a scissoring motion almost on instinct. Blaise took this moment to insert a second finger as well, knowing that Harry was suitably distracted with his attentions to Draco. The emerald-eyed boy grunted at the full sensation, and squirmed a little as the Italian began scissoring his own fingers. Preparations continued for many minutes, Harry enjoying what he was doing to the blond, and beginning to enjoy what was being done to himself.

"Draco is ready, Harry. It's time to lubricate your cock and get started." Harry paled a little, fear very evident in his face. Draco reached up and stroked his cheek softly, smiling in reassurance. Harry slathered his erection and positioned it at the blond's entrance, before he pushed forward slowly and gently. The head of his cock breached the ring of muscles, and the brunet groaned at the tight, hot feel of Draco swallowing him. Harry fought hard not to thrust violently into the boy; instead, he breathed deeply and slowly breached the blond. He waited for a moment, to adjust to the feel of all the tight heat, and Draco flung his arms around Harry, holding him still. Harry felt Blaise shift behind him, and felt the the Slytherin's cock pressing against his own arse. Panic flared inside him, but it was too late as he felt the head of Blaise's erection breach his pucker. The pain was intense, and he whimpered, tears starting to form. Draco reached up and kissed the boy, providing a distraction as Blaise conquered Harry's virginity. The dark-eyed man seated himself firmly within the ex-Gryffindor and waited, allowing Harry's body to adjust to the fullness and discomfort. Harry's body trembled at the invasion, and tears flowed freely as the pain slowly ebbed. Once Blaise felt Harry's muscles relax enough for him to be able to move safely, he reached around the brunet's waist and pulled him up and back against his own chest.

"I'm sorry I caused you pain, Harry. It was unavoidable. It will get better, I promise." Blaise slowly pulled back out of Harry, and Harry pulled from Draco. When the Slytherin thrust back into Harry, his cock brushed the sweet spot within, and Harry howled, thrusting forward in reflex. His own cock also brushed Draco's sweet spot, causing the blond to twist and writhe on the bed. Glassy-eyed, Harry pulled from Blaise's embrace and started moving on his own, thrusting back on the cock behind him, and into the arse in front of him. Harry set up a rhythm that carried both Slytherins along for the ride, and Blaise nearly collapsed at the sensations of Harry's muscles flexing and pulling around him as he moved within Draco. Blaise held lightly on to Harry's hips to keep balanced as the emerald-eyed boy maintained full control of the session. Blaise was the first to come, screaming hoarsely and collapsing onto Harry's flexing back. The feel of the hot seed pouring into his body set off Harry's orgasm, and he groaned into Draco's neck as he came. Draco was still very hard and wanting, and after Harry gathered his wits, he pulled gently from the blond and engulfed his erection in a hot and willing mouth. A few sucks and the blond was rocketing off the bed, screaming and shooting deeply into Harry's throat. Harry licked and sucked the last drops from the blond and collapsed on the bed next to him. Blaise summoned a warm, wet cloth and gently bathed Harry of the sweat and small amount of blood and semen that had dribbled out. He then bathed Draco of the sweat and come, before taking care of himself. He lay on the other side of Harry, and the Slytherins bracketed the boy in love and contentment.

"That was intense," Harry finally uttered. He was hoarse and dry-mouthed, and Draco summoned a house elf, requesting some ice water. Moments later, the three were enjoying refreshing glasses of sparkling water with lime as they leaned against the massive headboard. Harry squirmed a little as his arse twinged, and Blaise grimaced an apology to the boy. Viridian eyes lit up as the boy smiled at his lovers. "Blaise, it's ok. I understand that there would be pain with the first time. That was incredible, and I can't wait to do it again." Both Slytherins smiled gently at the raven, already anticipating another round. Harry slowly crawled off the bed and into the bathroom, running a shower. He poked his head out the door, invitation evident in his green eyes. The other two boys on the bed looked at him for a moment, then leapt off the bed, anxious to join him. They played in the shower for a while, until someone's stomach made it known that they hadn't eaten yet. Drying off, they dressed in pajama bottoms and t-shirts and went to the common room.

Harry summoned an elf, who brought them a feast, and the boys spent a companionable silence working their way through the food. When finished, Harry beckoned the other two to the couch by the fire. They looked at him, knowing by the look on his face that he had something on his mind.

"Blaise," the boy began, "I've noticed that you seem to take charge of all the situations; that you seem to be the one in control. Why is that?"

"Well, in my relationship with Draco, I am the dominant, and he is submissive to me. I just naturally assumed that I would be dominant in the relationship I have with you as well."

"But, I seem to be submissive to Draco, as well. Knowing what my past is, and what I've had to do, why would I naturally submit to the both of you?"

"Well Harry," Draco piped in, "maybe you're looking for someone to be in charge. Maybe you need someone else to be in control now. You've sacrificed so much to the wizarding world, without anyone there to take care of you when you most needed it. You want to be taken care of now; cherished and loved. There's nothing wrong with that, as long as you understand why you need this, and that you're with people who won't abuse you for it." Harry pondered the blond's words for a time, and the Slytherins let him. They knew that, in order for the relationship to work, each one had to understand their role in it. They sat back and allowed Harry to understand his role in the relationship. He stared into the fire, running the words through his mind. _Am I happy like this? I feel safe, loved, taken care of. I like to submit to them, to surrender to them. I know I'm not giving up my free will or independence. I'm just allowing someone else to be in charge of me; allowing someone else to make decisions and guide me. I trust them not to hurt me or guide me wrongly. I'm free. Free of obligations, expectations, burdens. Someone else can shoulder them now._ Taking a deep breath, he said the words he'd never expected to come from his lips, but he'd been dying to say since he entered the wizarding world.

"I accept," he said quietly. "I submit; I surrender."


	11. Lucius Malfoy's First Attempt

Lucius Malfoy's First Attempt

"The first meeting of the Hogwarts Restructuring Committee will now come to order. Everyone is here, and there is an addition. Neville Longbottom is here to help Luna communicate with us. They share a telepathic bond, so she will be able to tell him her ideas and thoughts, and he will relay them to us. Does anyone have any objections to this?" Hermione's voice brooked no argument; no one was brave enough to voice an objection, and she continued the meeting. "All right, then. Let's get started. We will go house by house, and discuss all ideas put forth." The meeting carried on for a couple of hours, with ideas put forth by everyone, until a cohesive plan was outlined. As they were getting ready to adjourn, Luna looked at Harry closely, her large eyes intense. She then turned to Neville and sent him a message. _Tell Harry to watch out for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Tell him that he needs to get the blibbering humdingers to watch him. The Snorkack wishes to meet him for death._

"Harry, Luna says that you need to watch out for Lucius Malfoy, and to make sure that you are always surrounded by friends and loved ones. He is out to kill you." Shocked surprise met this statement, and no one had anything to say for several minutes.

"That's_ it_," Draco finally burst out. "You are only going to class and the room. I don't want you out of my _sight_." Harry looked at the blond, love, fury and shock warring in his eyes. Fury finally won.

"While I appreciate how much you love me, you seriously _cannot_ expect me to listen to that." His green eyes snapped at Draco, and Malfoy managed to look both sheepish and defiant.

"Yes, Harry, I do. I don't want to lose you after all the work I put in..." The look of pain and hurt on the raven's face made Draco bite down hard on his tongue. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just really worried about what my father will do to you. _Please_ understand; I lived with him. I know how ruthless and relentless he can be when he's doing something that's important to him. Taking you away from me is important to him. _Please_." Harry took a deep breath, attempting to swallow the hurt and insecurity the comment spurred.

"I understand that, Draco. I really do. I know how much the man hates me. I am not willing to live my life in fear, constantly looking over my shoulder. I _can't_ live that way anymore. I'd had enough of it with Voldemort. I will not do that again. I will be careful, and my friends won't let anything happen to me. As it happens, I'm to meet Ron with Hermione, to try and mend some fences. I will be all right, OK?" Grudgingly, Draco agreed. Blaise agreed with Draco, but knew that the quickest way to drive Harry away would be to smother him excessively. Though he agreed to surrender, he still had some independence. "Besides," the brunet continued with a smirk, "you two need some alone time together."

"No we don't," Blaise instantly chimed in. "We love you, and we love spending time with you."

"Yes, and I love the both of you as well. But you do need some time away from me so that you can enjoy your relationship together. After all, you've been together for a long time. Besides, I expect to have some quality alone time with the both of you sometimes, as well." With a final sly grin, he walked away with Hermione, who giggled at the flush that had crept from the necks of both boys' collars. The rest of the group slowly filtered out of the library, with Draco and Blaise the last to leave. They walked silently to the Head Boy's room, saying the password and entering the common room. They sat together on the couch, still silent, contemplating their emerald-eyed lover.

"He's right, you know," Blaise finally said. "I do need to spend some quality time alone with you, as well as with Harry. And you also need to spend quality time alone with Harry. It will strengthen our bonds. Besides, I want to talk to you about something." Draco raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and waited for the Italian to continue. "Well, I think that Harry may enjoy a little pain."

Draco gaped at his lover, wondering where this had come from. "What made you jump to this conclusion, considering the pensieve memory we saw?"

"Well, the way he completely surrendered, I get the feeling that he would enjoy a little bondage and light torture. Now, before you get your panties in a twist, hear me out. I'm not saying flogging, or beating, or scarring the boy. I just think he'd like to be really dominated during sex. You know, pinching, biting, a little hair-pulling. Nails on skin. Nothing too drastic." At the idea of tying Harry up, Draco got impossibly hard.

"I don't know that I can hurt him, but I'd love to tie him up and torture him with touch." Draco's eyes darkened in desire, and he reached for Blaise, passion in his face. Their lips met in a kiss so hot, wet, and wild that it left them both panting, flushed. Draco gently took Blaise's hand, and led him to the bedroom. There, he slowly stripped the Slytherin, kissing and suckling every expanse of skin he exposed. "Let's take a shower. I love our showers." Nodding weakly, Blaise stripped Draco, paying attention to the pale skin as it was exposed. He stopped at the scar on the other man's chest, looking at it.

"I know I've asked you about that before, but I really want to know. How did it happen?" Draco stopped caressing Blaise and stepped away from the Slytherin. His eyes went misty with memory and he began to speak.

"It was our sixth year. You remember what I was like. I was supposed to kill Dumbledore and figure out a way to let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. I spent so much time worrying about murdering the headmaster and fixing that gods-forsaken vanishing cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things that I made myself sick. One day, I was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, talking to her. Well, crying to her, actually, and Harry came in. He was shocked to see me so weak, but he didn't make fun of me. He didn't say anything, but to ask me if I was ok. I was so furious that the Golden Boy would see me weak that I tried to cast an Unforgivable at him. He cast _Sectumsempra_, a spell he got from Snape's old potions book, and it cut me open. The pain was unbelievable. Snape was there to stop the bleeding and get me to the infirmary. That's how I got this scar.

"Funny thing, though, is that Harry never looks at it. It's almost as if he wants it to be not-there."

"I expect he still feels guilty for doing that to you. Harry never wants to hurt anyone, no matter how much they do to him. You'll need to talk to him about it, work it out, before the guilt eats him alive." Nodding, Draco stepped back into the Slytherin, grabbing his softening cock and reawakening it.

"Later," he breathed in the Italian's ear, causing the man to shudder with desire. Still holding his prick, Draco led the other into the bathroom. Not releasing his grip, he turned on the water, adjusted the temperature, and stepped into the stall, gently pulling the other man in behind him, where he finally let go to grab the body wash. Squirting a dollop into his palms, he rubbed his hands together, building up a slick lather, and grabbed Blaise's cock again, slowly stroking up and down and making Blaise's knees weaken. He leaned quickly against the stall wall to hold himself up while Draco continued stroking and fondling the man. Smiling, the blond leaned into the chocolate-eyed man, kissing him slowly, his tongue dancing erotically with Blaise's. Draco eagerly swallowed the other Slytherin's moans as he continued to lavish attention on the other's hard cock. Finally, Blaise pushed the other boy away, disengaging Draco's hands from his cock. He pushed the blond into a corner and ground his erection against the other's, watching with satisfaction as the blond head dropped back against the wall, desire evident on the pale face.

"Now that you've had your fun, it's my turn." Blaise reached down and encircled Draco's engorged erection with his hand, giving it strong, sure strokes. He latched onto Draco's neck, marking it darkly as the blonde moaned and squirmed. Blaise reached out blindly and found the body wash, smearing a fair amount onto his fingers and reaching behind the hot blonde in his arms. He inserted his index finger, causing Draco to yelp and jump. Blaise squeezed his cock, a silent demand for the boy to be still, which the pale man obeyed. His finger thrust in and out of Draco's hole roughly, as the dark-haired man fisted his cock. The blond moaned, thrusting up into Blaise's fist and pushing back against the finger, trying to drive it deeper. Blaise inserted a second finger, scissoring them, stretching the boy for penetration. His fingers brushed against Draco's prostate, and the silver-eyed man howled, trembling violently.

"Please, Blaise," he begged. The dark Slytherin smirked.

"You sound so beautiful when you beg," he rasped, before he spun the boy around. He quickly laved his hardened flesh with the body wash and thrust into the waiting hole. Draco keened his pleasure as he thrust back into Blaise's prick, causing the Italian to moan in concert. Their rutting was fast and hard, and they both came violently, Draco screaming so loudly that Blaise's eardrums vibrated painfully. Fully sated, they leisurely finished showering, exited, and dressed. They went to the common room and sat at the dinette table, still feeling the afterglow.

"I wonder how Harry's doing with the Weasel," Draco murmured. Blaise only shrugged.

* * *

Harry and Hermione spotted Ron out by the lake. He was alone, and looked lonely, so they walked slowly out to him, unsure of their reception. The redhead looked up and spotted them, eyes narrowing in anger. The glamoured scar had finally faded, and Ron's face looked blemish-free. _Well, that's something, anyway_, the viridian eyed man thought as he advanced. Harry's hackles went up, and he cautiously approached the steaming man, his wand in his hand, which was in his pocket.

"Hullo, Ron," the brunet quietly said. Ron scowled at him, before looking at his ex-girlfriend. There was great sadness in his eyes as he looked at her, and Harry's heart twinged in regret at the lost relationship. It hardened the next moment with Weasley's words.

"So, are you trying to sleep your way through the snake house?" The scorn and disgust was evident in his voice, and Hermione blanched at the tone. Then her face reddened, and her tawny eyes flared with unadulterated rage. She stepped to the redhead and slapped him so hard that she bloodied his nose and split his lip.

"Damn, Mione, that was even better than the slap you gave Draco," Harry exclaimed with admiration. Ron's face colored with anger, and he stepped toward the bushy-haired girl, violence in every line of his body. Harry's wand was at Ron's throat in an instant, stopping the man's advance.

"I wouldn't, Ron. We're just here to talk. I want to know what the hell is wrong with you. Why are you having such a hard time with this?" For long moments, Ron struggled, before he was finally able to get out what he wanted to say.

"Dammit, Harry, why do you have to be friends with them? I was there first. You're my friend. You belong to me." The possessive tone of voice startled the raven, and he stared, wide-eyed, at his former friend.

"Um I didn't know that you felt that way about me. I thought you and Hermione..." Before he could finish the thought, Ron burst out laughing.

"Not like_ that_, you git. You are _my_ friend._ Only_ mine." Harry shook his head, baffled and a little irritated.

"Look Ron, I have _lots_ of friends. You were my best friend, but I have lots of others. So you are _not_ my only friend, and I'm sure I'm not your only friend."

"But they're not your _best_ friends, Harry. Only me. Until those damn slimy snakes came along, that is."

"Ahh, I get it. You're _jealous._ Hermione is my best friend, and a most important person to me. Blaise and Draco are my boyfriends, my lovers, my mates. They are the most important people to me. You _were_ a most important person until you started to act like an arse."

"That's just _it_, Harry. They are more important to you than I am." Harry blew air out through gritted teeth.

"You would be just as important if you would just _grow up_. I am _not_ a possession. I can't be tossed from person to person like some toy. No one _owns_ me. Especially not _you_. I want you to be a part of my life always. You were the very first friend I had ever _had,_ and I don't want to lose that. But don't make me choose, because you will lose. They bring something to my life that no one else _can_. They _love_ me._ Me_. Not the _Great Harry Potter_, not _The Golden Boy_, not the _Savior_. _Me_. I will _not_ give that up. Not for _anyone_, and _especially_ not for _you_. I need you to understand that I _need_ them and I _love_ them. _Please_ understand." Harry was almost begging by this point, but he didn't care. He loved Ron like a brother, and it hurt deeply that he wouldn't, or couldn't accept or understand Harry's choice.

"I don't want to make you choose," Ron grumbled. "I just don't want you to forget about me."

"Ron, I could_ never_ do that. You are the brother I always wanted, as Mione is my sister. I couldn't ask for better family, and will always be grateful for all the support and love you've shown me through the years. Show me that love and support now. Be happy for me, and be a part of my new life. Please?" Ron smiled; that was all the answer Harry needed as the three sat by the lake, catching up on events and lives and renewing the friendship.

* * *

Hours later, Harry walked back up to the castle alone. He had told the others that they had needed to work out their own relationship issues, so he left them to it. He entered the castle, never realizing that he was being followed. The disillusioned form of Lucius Malfoy stalked at a distance behind Harry, shadowing him. It had taken the elder Malfoy a while to master this particular disillusionment charm; it hid him from everyone and was undetectable. Sneaking onto the grounds was surprisingly easy; apparently after the fall of the Dark Lord, security and safety had become woefully lax. So here he was, stalking Potter through the castle halls. Unknown to Lucius, the house elves could and did see through his advanced disillusionment charm, and knew exactly who he was. Many of them were there when Dobby regaled them with tales of the evil Lucius Malfoy, and they were there the few times that Malfoy had berated and humiliated his own son. They also knew of the man's hatred for the emerald eyed boy, and were fiercely protective of Harry, so they focused their magic on the disillusioned form and apparated him to the middle of the Forbidden Forest, stripping the charm as they did.

* * *

Lucius appeared in the middle of a clearing, visible and afraid. All around him were centaurs, aiming their weapons right at him. They had sensed his magical signature, and knew that he was there on unsavory business. The unexpected appearance of him in the middle of their ceremony was fortuitous, for many of them had a bone to pick with the elder Malfoy, and as one, the group advanced on the blond.

"Oh, shit," he muttered, before he activated his portkey, which took him back to the manor. He appeared in front of his desk in his office, where Narcissa was going over the daily expenditure reports. Without looking up, she spoke.

"Did you have a good day, dearest?" He snarled and stalked from the room. "Ah, he has failed. Perhaps I should alert Draco that his father is actively pursuing Harry Potter." She pulled a piece of parchment toward her, dipped a quill into ink, and began to write.


	12. Th Gift of Absolution

The Gift of Absolution

_My Darling Draco,_

_It has been brought to my attention that you are courting Harry Potter. First, let me say that I wholeheartedly approve. He is a fine young man, and very mature. He is handsome and generous of heart, and I could not wish for a better match. Please express my undying gratitude to him for his gracious help after the war._

_Now, on to other matters. It has also come to my attention that your father is intent on fulfilling his vendetta against Mr. Potter, despite the young man's assistance in keeping Lucius from Azkaban. There's no accounting for intellect; fortunately, you have escaped the Malfoy idiocy and have developed a keen intelligence. I am very proud of you for making the choices you've made, and for standing behind them. Your father is hell-bent on destroying that fine young man, and I have written to warn, but also to help._

_Enclosed, please find the Malfoy family ring. I have had duplicates made, and all have been infused with a protective magic. They will repel even the darkest spells when worn, and should prevent your father from killing the boy. Please keep a close eye on him and Mr. Zabini. I feel that, should your father find out about your long-standing relationship with Blaise, he will add the Italian to his very short list. I will try to warn you as soon and as often as possible when your father makes a move._

_Incidentally, he has already made one thwarted attempt. I am curious as to how it was interrupted._

_With much love,_

_Mother_

Draco stared with incredulity at the letter in his hand, the three Malfoy family rings cupped loosely in the other hand. He grinned, happier than he could ever express. _Mother knows. She knows and approves. She still __**loves**__ me_. This was how Harry found him when he finally entered the room. He stopped for a moment to admire the beauty of the soft smile gracing the blond's features, his pale skin glowing with happiness. Gently, he approached the boy on the couch and sat next to him, waiting. When Draco made no move, Harry leaned over and gently kissed the other boy's cheek. Startled, silver eyes flew to the face next to him, zeroing in on the happy emeralds glinting at him. Silently he handed Harry the letter, still holding the rings in a loose fist. Harry's viridian orbs scanned the missive quickly, smiling at the gratitude expressed, before quirking an eyebrow. He looked at the blond next to him, curiosity in his eyes.

"Mother was never really that cold bitch you met at the Quidditch World Cup. We Malfoys have a particular image to maintain in public, and any show of emotion would be detrimental to it. After the game, while my father and his Death Eater buddies were having that revel, Mother and I were home, and she remarked how…astonishingly mature you had seemed. She said that she'd seen sadness and pain in your eyes, and was sorry that you and I were not on better terms. She told me that she felt that a friendship with you would have…muted the wrong-headed influence of my father. That a friendship with you would have given me confidence and pride for something other than my name. Mother _sees_; she _knows_. She loves strongly and well. I would love for you to meet her under more pleasant circumstances." Harry grinned widely.

"I'd love to meet your mother, Draco. The more I'm with you, the more I see someone other than Lucius. It has to be your mother's influence, and I'd like to talk to the extraordinary woman." Draco opened the hand with the rings, and the raven's eyes widened. There were three identical platinum bands in his hand, with large, square onyx stones in the settings. The Malfoy family crest was engraved in the face of the stones, and a perfect diamond was placed in the center. Silently, Draco held up one of the rings to Harry. The brunet raised his right hand and the blond gently slid the ring onto the other's middle finger. It glowed briefly, and Harry felt a layer of magic thrumming around him. He giggled at the tickling sensation on his skin, and Draco raised an eyebrow at him, amusement glinting in his silver orbs. Getting control of himself, Harry looked at the blond again. "Umm, where's Blaise?"

"Oh, he had to go back to Zabini Manor for the day, to work out…inheritance and trust issues for when we get married."

"Ahh. Well, you and he don't have to change anything for me. I've plenty of money, and I plan to work after graduation. I don't want to take anything away from your families." Draco stared at the boy, flummoxed at the unselfishness he was hearing.

"Harry, you aren't taking anything away from our families. They are in control of the financials and properties. We just want to prepare for after their deaths. We want to set everything up so that we all equally share in everything."

"I understand that, and I would like to share everything I have, and everything I am, with you as well. But you don't have to. If you do this now, you won't be able to back out later when you want to." The fear in his voice was painful to Draco, and he quickly rushed to reassure the raven.

"Harry, we're not going anywhere. And changing the inheritances of our estates should prove that. We _love_ you. We plan on keeping you for a very, very long time." Harry blushed at the love in the other man's voice, and smiled softly. Taking his courage in his hands, Draco broached what he knew would be a sensitive subject. "Harry, I've noticed that, when we're…intimate, you won't look at my chest when it's bare. You don't even look at it when I'm dressing. Are you that uncomfortable with the scar? Does it make me ugly?" The uncertainty in the blond's voice was painful to hear, and Harry immediately met the silver eyes with his emerald, unwavering love in those viridian depths.

"No Draco. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You've always been very beautiful." Draco blushed at the intensity, smiling. "I hate that I'm the one that marked you like that; that marred your beautiful skin. You are perfection, and I hate that I put that blemish on your perfection. Besides, every time I see it, I remember how close I came to killing you. When I found you in the bathroom, and I saw the pain you were in, I wanted nothing more than to be able to soothe that pain. When you turned on me like a wild thing, I was scared. I didn't know what I had done to make you hate me so. As you were ready to cast that unforgivable, I cast the only spell I had at the back of my mind at the time. I never knew what it did, and I've never used it since." Harry's voice was colored with shame and regret for what he did. Not once was there censure or blame or derision for the blond's out-of-control reaction to the brunet's invasion of privacy. Harry took the blame for the encounter entirely on his shoulders. Draco scooted closer, snuggling into the ex-Gryffindor's side, putting his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. He started to speak, and the tone of voice told Harry not to interrupt.

"That year was…difficult. I was exploring my relationship with Blaise, knowing that if my father found out, I would be severely punished. I was given the task of killing Dumbledore and somehow allowing Death Eaters access to the castle, to prove my worth as a 'member of the Inner Circle'. I was still trying to maintain some semblance of normalcy, while I was sleeping less and less. I had nightmares that year. Voldemort had set up camp in my _house_, for Merlin's sake, and I got to see his insanity first hand. I got to see my father's insanity first hand. Mother tried to keep me as sheltered from the goings-on as she could, but Aunt Bella would drag me to the torture sessions, so I could 'toughen up'.

"The first time I was expected to cast _crucio_ at some random muggle, I failed. And felt the pain of the curse myself, at the hands of my father. I had failed him. Shamed him. The next time I was to torture some other random muggle, I had succeeded. I had funneled all the hatred for my father, for Voldemort, for Dumbledore, for you into the curse. How that muggle screamed. And bled. It was horrible. And I got sicker and sicker from the stress and fear.

"When you found me in the bathroom that day, I had just told Myrtle everything. I was so tired; so beaten. I had nowhere to turn. My family by this time had become hostages of that lunatic, and I had no choice. I had to do what was expected of me. Dumbledore couldn't help; you couldn't help. And when you came in, all the pent-up rage I felt at being so fucking helpless rushed out of me, and I wanted you to pay for having a perfect life when mine was so messed up. So I turned to fling the _crucio _at you, the one person I wanted to hurt, but you hurt me instead."

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Harry whispered brokenly. "I had no idea that things were so bad for you. You had always bragged about your blood, and your family, your wealth, your connections. I never realized that you were hiding so much pain. I'm sorry that I contributed to that pain. I wanted to help you. I watched you that year because I knew something was up. I thought, if I could catch you at it, I could somehow help you change things. It wasn't until we were sitting, tied up, in your parlor that I realized that there was nothing anyone could do for you. You were so brave. I don't know that I could have had the courage to face every day with that hanging over my head." Draco turned and pulled Harry into his lap, cuddling him closely to his chest, the last dregs of bad memory blowing away like dandelion seed. He felt almost weightless with relief and peace. Harry understood.

They sat cuddled like that for a time, each thinking about what the other had lived through. Draco carded his long, elegant fingers through Harry's sable locks, soothing the raven, trying to ease the guilt.

"Harry, I don't blame you for the scar, for the curse. You were trying to defend yourself from my rage. I earned that scar by my actions." The emerald eyed boy sat up in the blond's lap, viridian eyes looking into silver, souls open.

"No, Draco. You didn't earn that scar, any more than I earned this one," pointing at his forehead. "We were dumb kids, thrown into adult situations, coping the best way we knew how. Your father had beaten a standard of behavior and appearance into you, and I unwittingly saw you break out of that standard. I now understand the panic and fear and anger you felt at being discovered to be weak. But you weren't weak, you were human, something that your father and Voldemort lost a long time ago. I am very grateful to your mother for allowing, and even encouraging, that humanity. And I applaud you for having the courage to hang on to that humanity, despite the circumstances. You are a great human being, Draco. Never forget that."

"You need to remember that also, Harry. Your reaction to my curse in the bathroom was normal. Self-defense. That you didn't know what the curse would do goes a long way to explain why you used it. Even knowing the little of you that I did, I never believed that you would use a curse that could kill. I was shocked that you did that, but the look of horror and misery on your face after you saw the damage told me that you didn't mean it. I could never blame or hate you for a mistake." It felt as if a ton of guilt had fallen from his shoulders. Harry completely relaxed into Draco's arms, cuddling impossibly deeper into the embrace, tears of relief coursing down his face. Absolution. Draco had given him absolution. The last of the war faded away, and Harry felt at peace.

After a time, Harry felt Draco's hand slide under his shirt, fingers tickling across the skin of his back. He shivered deliciously, and a smirk graced the blond's face. His fingers danced around to the brunet's stomach, bumping over his ridged abdominals, before gliding slowly and gently up to the pectorals, and the dusky nipples gracing the flesh. A nipple tweak had the boy on his lap jumping and yelping, his eyes dilating with lust as he looked into the mercury orbs above him. Draco leaned down and took Harry's mouth, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and nibbling gently. A long, low groan met this caress, and Draco's hand dropped from his chest to fiddle with the fastenings of Harry's jeans. The raven gasped into the mouth capturing his, and he pushed his hips up, begging for contact. The Slytherin responded by withdrawing all contact, eliciting a loud, disappointed groan from the boy on his lap.

Draco grinned widely, looking at Harry's flushed face and kiss-swollen lips, and gently pushed the boy off of his lap. Harry stood a little unsteadily and Draco quickly stood, bending to scoop the other boy up in his arms, bridal style. Harry started to protest, but closed his mouth, cuddling into the strong arms instead, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips. Draco gently lay the boy down on the bed and began a sensual strip tease. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the blond peel his clothing away piece by piece. Anxious to join in, Harry began to unbutton his shirt, but pale, elegant hands stopped him. He looked up into glowing silver eyes, surprised.

"No, Harry. I will undress you when I finish. Just lay there and be still." Harry immediately became still, panting a little as he watched the pale, creamy flesh appear. When Draco bent to remove his pants, he turned his arse to Harry, and the boy's cock hardened at the sight of the pale, perfect globes before his face. He whined, wanting to touch, but would not disobey. Draco smirked before turning back to the boy on the bed. He conjured silk ties and lay them beside the boy. Harry's eyes widened, and he stared into Draco's face, questions hovering on his lips. "Yes Harry," the blond answered the unspoken questions, "I wish to tie you up and torture you with touch. Will you be all right with that?" His voice reflected his hesitance to hurt or upset the boy. Harry nodded vigorously, his voice gone, his body hot with the prospect of a fantasy fulfilled. Draco grinned widely, pleased and excited. He leaned down and began unbuttoning Harry's shirt slowly, his fingers caressing the flesh as it was bared. The raven started trembling, his excitement ratcheting up and up as each button was undone. Finally, Draco flung the two halves of Harry's shirt open, and leaned in to lave the dusky, hardened nipples, causing the boy to arch into the caresses, moaning and gasping at the sensations.

Draco's cock was leaking and throbbing, anxious to get started. The blond unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's jeans and peeled them away, leaving just Slytherin green boxers. He stroked and tickled Harry's erection through the silk, causing the boy to squirm and squeal, his emerald eyes glinting with lust and love. Draco removed the boxers and picked up the silk ties, gently binding Harry's wrists to the headboard. The blond lay himself over the raven's body, just letting all the skin-on-skin contact drive the brunet wild. Draco flexed his hips, sliding his erection along Harry's, eliciting the most delicious mewls of want and need and pleasure from the boy beneath him. The blond then proceeded to torture Harry mercilessly, stroking, licking, and tickling every available bit of flesh he could touch. Harry squirmed, arched, moaned, and trembled at the overwhelming sensations as they cascaded over him, one on top of another on top of another until he was mindless with desire. When Draco's warm, willing mouth engulfed Harry's erection, he was so far gone that he came after only a few sucks, arching up into the warm cavern and pouring his essence down the other's throat. Draco swallowed every drop, licking and suckling to ensure none was wasted. He pulled away and started prepping Harry for penetration. The emerald eyed boy willingly spread his legs wide, his cock starting to harden again in anticipation.

One finger slid home, stretching and stroking the walls of Harry's channel, eliciting yet more delicious moans and whimpers. The second finger went in, and Draco scissored them, stretching Harry gently. Draco endeavored to brush Harry's prostate, to heighten the pleasure, and his success earned him a scream as Harry bucked up off the bed. Draco spent some minutes teasing and tickling the bundle of nerves, making the boy beneath him buck and squirm and cry. Finally, feeling Harry was ready, Draco slicked up his cock and perched it at Harry's twitching entrance, pushing in slowly and feeling the muscles give with a pop. Harry breathed deeply as Draco gently slid in to the hilt, pausing for a moment to allow Harry to adjust. The brunet squeezed down, causing the blond to squeal in an unmanly manner, signaling his readiness. In punishment, Draco pulled out only slightly and thrust shallowly for a few moments, driving the boy under him wild with need. Finally giving in, he pulled almost all the way out and slammed home, hitting Harry's prostate and causing the boy to bellow. Draco set up a steady rhythm of thrusts, hitting the bundle every time, until Harry was an incoherent puddle of goo.

"Come for me, Harry," Draco murmured in the boy's ear. With a shattering scream, Harry came violently hard, the flexing and squeezing of his walls milking Draco's orgasm from him with a gutteral "Harry" wrenched from his throat. A few more shallow, uncoordinated thrusts, and Draco collapsed onto the brunet beneath him, breathing hard, trying to clear the spots from his eyes. They lay like that for a time, Draco still sheathed within Harry, until the viridian eyed boy grunted in discomfort. Draco immediately levered himself from the body beneath him, and slowly and gently pulled out to a groan of disappointment. He reached up to release Harry's wrists, rubbing them to restore circulation, frowning a little at the bruising that was starting to develop. Harry just shrugged and grinned. He wrapped his arms around the blond and squeezed tightly, his feelings for the other boy overwhelming him, bringing tears to his eyes. Draco hugged him back, soothing away the tremors.

"Blaise should be getting back soon," Draco murmured after a while. Harry just nodded, not willing to relinquish his hold on the boy yet. Draco chuckled. "I love you, Harry," he sighed contentedly.

"I love you, too, Draco. Forever."


	13. Attacked

Attacked

The October sun shone down upon the raven hair of Harry as he slowly meandered along the lakeshore. His thoughts were filled with the love and passion he had experienced in the past weeks, all at the hands of Blaise and Draco. A small, secretive smile graced his face as he envisioned their future; love and passion filled nights, children dancing underfoot. The thought of his children, of their children, made his heart thump and his face flush. He stopped at the edge of the lake, looking with unseeing eyes at the languid movements of the giant squid, mind a million miles away.

Lucius, again under that special disillusionment charm, skulked near the willow tree that used to be Harry's frequent sulking spot. He glared daggers at the raven, his fury mounting as he thought of the debasement his son was enduring at the hands of the Bloody Boy Who Lived. He raised his wand and took careful aim, the nastiest and most painful curse on his lips. Quietly, he whispered _interaneum commanducantionis _and watched as the almost-black curse left the tip of his wand. It flowed almost gently toward Potter's back, and Lucius smiled with grim satisfaction as the curse made contact with the boy. His eyes widened in horrified shock as he watched that elegant curse rebound and head straight for the elder Malfoy. Lucius shook himself out of his shock in just enough time to dive to the side, watching as the curse slammed into the tree behind him. The willow shivered and shuddered as if in a high wind, and the leaves still on the branches cascaded down, covering the prone disillusioned figure on the ground beneath it. Harry jumped and spun, the noise making his heart pound unpleasantly. He'd thought for a moment that Ron had tried to play some sort of prank. Shrugging when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, he slowly walked back to the castle, leaving a shaken and furious Malfoy on the ground behind him. Slowly, he regained his feet and touched the portkey, taking him back to his study in Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa looked up from the intricate embroidery she was creating, her wand swaying and dancing gracefully as the stitches sewed themselves, a frown marring her porcelain perfection. "Was your outing a success, dear?" she asked calmly. Lucius snarled a vicious invective and stormed from the room, leaving a highly amused Narcissa to snicker quietly in her hand. _He is so entertaining when he doesn't get his way.  
_

* * *

Ron slowly approached the Slytherin table, his face an impenetrable mask. Draco spied him first, and instantly his hand went for his wand, gripping it tightly under the table. Harry felt the blond's distress, and looked to the source of it. His black eyebrows rose in question, his eyes neutral as he watched his maybe-friend approach them. The redhead cleared his throat and looked down, shuffling his feet. A flush of embarrassment colored his cheeks, and his eyes lost their coldness, regret darkening their clear blue depths.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Malfoy, Zabini. I had no right to try to come between you and Harry. Truth is, I've never seen him so happy; not even when he was with us. I guess I got jealous. I was afraid that you would take him away from me, that he would forget about me now that he has you." Draco's silver eyes softened; he understood what it was like to lose someone you loved to someone, or some_thing_ else. He still felt the pain of his father's betrayal to the family.

"Harry's not like that," Blaise said in the quiet. "Whoever has Harry's friendship has it forever, as long as they don't betray him." Ron nodded, understanding the well-deserved dig toward himself.

"I'm still here, guys," Harry snarked gruffly, letting his displeasure of the conversational topic be known. Ron blushed a deeper crimson, his eyes glimmering with hope.

"Is…is it ok if I sit here? I don't want to be left out anymore, and I need to learn more about you guys if I want to keep Harry's friendship." A low growl from the brunette was ignored by all.

"We'd be honored if you would join us, Weasley," Draco said quietly. Harry smiled softly at the Slytherin, love shining from his emerald eyes. Hermione slid down the bench a little, making room for the redhead. He grinned widely and flopped down, jarring the table. Draco frowned at the uncouth behavior, but wisely held his tongue. Shrugging, Draco launched into the latest Quidditch news, and Ron's azure eyes lit up with pleasure as they talked strategies and who's team was best and the best players. Blaise shook his head in wonderment, and turned toward Harry to engage the brunet in conversation. No one at the table noticed the glares coming from a Gryffindor across the hall.

_He was supposed to be mine_, the Gryffindor snarled to himself. _He was supposed to come back this year and see me as the perfect person for him. He was supposed to __**stay**__ in Gryffindor, so we could get to know each other better. I've loved him for such a long time, and he's never even noticed. I need to get him away from those snakes, make him see that __**I'm**__ his true love. _Growling under his breath, the Gryffindor stalked out of the Great Hall, unable to stomach the love and affection radiating from the trio. _Ron's such a ponce_, he thought viciously to himself. _His actions would've been an excellent way to pry those three apart. Dammit!  
_

* * *

Blaise and Draco quietly moved around the bedroom, trying not to wake the sleeping ex-Gryffindor. He had had a rough night; nightmares had returned and the Slytherins spent a good deal of time trying to calm Harry down. They finally got him back to sleep, stroking and caressing his skin as they softly whispered words of love in his ears, and they lay awake deep into the night, wondering at the fears that had awakened those night terrors. They exited the bedroom; Draco had Quidditch practice and tryouts all day, and Blaise was going to wait for Harry to wake up. He was going to talk to the raven, try to ferret out the source of the nightmares. A gentle kiss goodbye at the door, and Draco disappeared, leaving Blaise to his thoughts.

Hours later, Blaise snapped awake at the pop of a house elf. He looked blearily at the creature, his neck throbbing from the awkward angle he had slept in, and crooked a dark eyebrow. Stepping forward, the elf handed a wrapped box to him.

"This be a gift for you from the blond boy," it said in a near monotone before popping away. Grinning at Draco's thoughtfulness, he slowly opened the box, gasping with surprise at the contents, not even noticing the odd behavior of the elf. Nestled in confectioner's paper were several very large strawberries, covered with chocolate. Groaning, he grabbed one, his stomach making its empty self known, and bit into it, the juice dribbling down his chin. They were a little more tart than he was used to, but he was hungry, and he gobbled the half-dozen sweet treats. He vanished the remains, and went to the bathroom to wash up. Suddenly, dizziness struck, and he swayed alarmingly before he gripped the sink to catch himself. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, eyes hazy as memories tried to break through the walls he'd erected. Shaking his head to free it from the vertigo, he stepped from the bathroom. He spied the boy on the bed, slowly coming awake, and a violent rage slammed into him. Stalking to the bed, he grabbed Harry's wrists and quickly bound them to the bed. Startled, Harry looked into those dark eyes, and saw something alien there. Fear fluttered through his being as he pulled frantically at the bindings, watching with horror as Blaise stripped himself, his cock rock hard and leaking.

"Now, you little bitch," he snarled with so much hatred that Harry paled, trembling. "You are finally going to get what you deserve. You are nothing more than a common whore, and I will take great delight in using you up. _**I owe you**_." He leaned over the bed, ripping the pajamas from Harry's struggling form and forcing his legs apart. With no preparation or lubrication, Blaise forced himself into Harry's body, the bloodcurdling scream echoing throughout the room. The Italian slammed himself repeatedly and brutally into the body under him, tearing Harry's opening and ravaging him. Blood oozed from the raven's anus, and his cries and screams went unheard.

* * *

Draco stepped through the door, tired but pleased with the way that practice had gone_. I'm going to have a hell of a team this year, _he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the most pain filled and piercing scream he'd ever heard. He rushed to the bedroom, thinking Harry was having another nightmare, and froze for several moments at the door as he watched his long-time lover brutally rape his Harry. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he quickly pulled his wand and cast _stupefy_ at the Slytherin, who fell to the side, pulling painfully from Harry as he did. Shaking, he ran to the boy on the bed and reached out to touch him. Harry flinched away from the hand, his emerald eyes wide and glazed with fear and pain. Draco reached over and untied Harry's wrists, freeing the boy on the bed. The raven curled into himself, crying brokenly and shivering uncontrollably. Draco tried to hold him, but Harry scooted away, leaving a dark trail of blood on the sheets.

"Shh, Harry. It's alright. It's just me, Draco. I'm here, baby. Let me help you. You're hurt. You're bleeding. Please Harry, let me help." The blond's soft voice finally broke through the panic, and Harry launched himself into Draco's arms, sobbing as if his heart would break. Gently, the Slytherin helped the brunet to his feet and half carried, half led the boy to the bathroom. There, he ran a tub of lukewarm water, and coaxed Harry into the tub to soak and got up to leave. Harry grabbed his hand, panicky.

"Please don't leave," he whispered desperately. "He might come back and do it again. Please don't leave me." Draco sat back down and waited as the blood and semen and sweat were soaked from Harry's battered body. The emerald eyed boy didn't move or speak. He just stared at the slightly pink water, shock in his viridian eyes. Finally, Draco reached out to help the boy out of the bath. Harry flinched away from the contact for a moment, before registering the blonde hair and silver eyes. Shakily, he rose from the tub and pulled the drain. He stepped from the basin and stood immobile, trembling with fear. Draco gently and carefully dried the boy off, being very careful around his bits and derriere. Even with his gentleness, Harry looked like he was ready to bolt at any moment, and Draco bit back a sigh, wondering what the hell had gotten into Blaise. He wrapped a robe around the shivering body, and gently led him to the common room. Draco noticed that Harry avoided looking at Blaise, and his face paled as soon as they had stepped into the bedroom.

Once in the common room, he gently sat Harry down and went to the basilisk painting on the wall. Saying the password, he went into Snape's secret office, where he grabbed some special healing balms. He returned to see Harry curled up on the couch, rocking and moaning. Draco slowly approached the brunet and spoke softly to him.

"Harry, I need to put some healing balm on you. If I don't, your injury will become infected, and you could get sick. I will have to touch you there. May I?" Harry looked deeply into the silver eyes, and saw the compassion and sorrow in them. He nodded jerkily and rolled over onto his stomach, his shoulders stiff with fear. Draco reached down and pulled the bathrobe back, exposing the brunet's backside. The blond winced as he saw smears of blood around the crack. _Gods_, he thought, _he's still bleeding. Blaise really did a number on him. Wait till I wake him up. I'm going to tear him apart with my bare hands. _Breathing deeply to get his murderous rage under control, he knelt beside the couch and placed his cool hands on the globes of Harry's ass. The boy flinched violently before he stilled, and Draco could see him trembling with the need to run. The blond waited until Harry calmed before he pulled the cheeks apart, getting a good view of the damage wrought.

Harry's entrance was raw and oozing. It showed torn, pulpy flesh, and Draco had to bite his lip not to cry out in anguish at the horror of it. Carefully, he dipped his index finger into the balm and gently swirled it around the opening. The numbing agent in the cream worked instantly to soothe the pain, and Harry visibly relaxed. Draco hesitated for a moment, then spoke to the raven.

"Harry, I need to get some of this balm on the inside. I will have to stick my finger in to get the cream in there. May I do that?" Harry nodded, feeling a little more secure. Draco smiled and dipped his finger into the ointment again before softly inserting it into Harry's ravaged opening. The brunet flinched and hissed at the invasion, but he lay still and waited as the balm's numbing properties went to work. Harry sighed in relief as the throbbing pain was finally eased, and he looked into Draco's eyes, his own reflecting the trust he felt for the Slytherin. Draco finished his ministrations and flipped the bathrobe back over Harry's nudity, covering him. He stood and watched as the brunet's eyes drifted closed, the shock of the rape finally pushing him over the edge into sleep. The Slytherin summoned a quilt and gently covered the sleeping ex-Gryffindor, and quietly left the room, entering the bedroom with death in his silver orbs. He cast a silencing charm over the room before he began.

He stalked to the bed and cast enervate, waking the Italian up. Blaise sat up, blinking stupidly, before looking down at himself in shock. He saw crusted blood covering his flaccid cock, and the memory of what he did engulfed him. He shook his head in denial of what his memories were showing him, but he couldn't shake himself loose from the certainty that he'd grievously injured one of the loves of his life.

"Oh Merlin," he gasped brokenly. "What have I done?" The abject sorrow in his voice gave pause to Draco, and he eyed the dark eyed man, concern warring with rage within him. Finally, concern won and he sat on the bed, looking at his long time lover, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know," he stressed to Draco's unasked question. "I don't know why I did that, or how I could do that. It's almost as if I wasn't really _there; _like I was watching someone else…do _that. _Almost as if there was _someone else_ in that bed. I just don't know."

"Blaise, calm down. Tell me exactly what happened from the moment I left this morning." The Italian took several deep, calming breaths and got himself under control before he began. He told of falling asleep, and the gift of strawberries from Draco. "Wait. What strawberries? I didn't give you any strawberries."

"Yes you did. You sent them with a house elf. They were huge and chocolate-covered. They were a mite too tart for me, but I was very hungry by the time they had arrived."

"No, Blaise. I didn't send any strawberries. Someone else obviously did. Why did you think they were from me?"

"The house elf said they were from the blond boy. I just assumed they were from you." Blaise hesitated as something else occurred to him. "Come to think of it, the house elf didn't seem to be acting normal."

"What do you mean?" the blond asked.

"It wasn't hyper like normal," the Italian explained, eyes half closed as he recalled the delivery. "It spoke in a weird monotone, and popped away as soon as it delivered the strawberries."

"That is unusual. Maybe it was under a compulsion of some sort. Anyway, there are other blonds in this school, Blaise. Those berries were specifically for you, so that means that you were targeted. But why? To what purpose? And what was in those strawberries to make you do that?" Blaise started as he remembered something.

"I was in the bathroom, cleaning the juice off before I did…that, and I suddenly felt very dizzy. When I came out I didn't see Harry. I was seeing the man who had molested me when I was ten, and all I thought of was revenge." Draco remembered that year very well. His best friend had suddenly stopped owling him and wouldn't come over. Finally, after several months of trying with no result, Draco had flooed to Zabini Manor. He stomped up to Blaise's room, and walked in on the man in the middle of penetrating Blaise. Draco's eyes widened at the pain and fear on his best friend's face, and he picked up a vase and hit the man on the head with it. The man pulled away and looked at the diminutive blond, a feral gleam in his eye. The noise attracted Blaise's mother, who walked in to see the man's still erect penis protruding from his trousers, and a naked Blaise bent over the bed, embarrassed and ashamed. Needless to say, the man was never seen nor heard from again and Blaise was sent to a Mind-Healer for some therapy. After weeks of treatment, Blaise and Draco picked up their friendship as if nothing had happened. Apparently, it still festered deep within the Italian's soul.

Draco sighed deeply. Obviously the strawberries were tampered with. The only problem was why. What purpose could be served by creating this violence? What did the perpetrator want to achieve? Was he after Harry? Draco looked back at Blaise, and grimaced in disgust.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, go clean yourself up," he snarled almost viciously. He was still extraordinarily pissed off, and looking to take it out on someone. Blaise meekly leapt from the bed and ran to the bathroom, quietly closing the door. Draco dropped the charms and left the bedroom, walking to the couch to see how Harry was, to find that there was no Harry. He was gone. Panicked, Draco rushed to the door, pushing the tapestry aside and looking up and down the hall. He stepped back into the common room just as Blaise exited the bedroom, looking ten kinds of guilty. Draco spared him a passing glance before snapping at him.

"Harry's gone. I'm going to look for him. You stay here in case he comes back." Draco fled out of the common room, striding quickly down the hall. He came to the Slytherin common room and barked out the password, pushing his way into the room and looking frantically for Hermione. He spied her in a corner, studying, and crossed quickly to her, his eyes wide with fright.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked, panic edging her voice. She'd never seen the Slytherin show so much emotion before, except when it came to Harry. Instantly, her thoughts went to her raven-haired friend. "What happened? Is it Harry?" Draco could only nod, dread a fluttering bird banging against his ribcage. "What is it?" she nearly shrieked. He sat down and tried to calm her.

"Shh. We don't want any of this to get out." She instantly cast a silencing bubble around them. He smiled his thanks. "Someone sent Blaise some chocolate-covered strawberries spiked with something. The…potion reacted with some of his memories, creating a situation where he acted out a revenge against someone from his past. Only it was Harry that he really attacked. And now Harry's gone. He left the common room while I was getting the story from Blaise. I don't know where he'd be, and I don't know what to do." The fear and sorrow in his voice touched Hermione's heart, and she reached out, pulling the blond into a tender embrace. Draco leaned his head against her shoulder and cried out his pain and fear.

"It's ok, Draco," she soothed softly. "We'll find him, and we'll help him. I'm sure you know someone who could help him through this. All you have to do is think." Suddenly, his head was off of her shoulder, his silver eyes bright.

"Thanks Hermione. I know exactly who to go to for help. Will you be able to find Harry?"

"Yes. I'm very familiar with all of his haunts. I'll bring him to you as soon as I find him." Draco leaned forward and kissed Hermione's cheek. She blushed and pushed him away, smiling. He grinned and left the room, practically running back to his common room. He strode to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor," he shouted authoritatively. He stuck his head in, and spied his mother, going over the daily reports for the many businesses Lucius was involved in. She looked up, startled, when the floo activated, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw her son's head hovering in the flames.

"Dragon, to what do I owe this great pleasure?" She said warmly. She strode over to the fireplace and knelt on the floor, putting her at eye level with her son. The sorrow in his visage troubled her greatly, and she prepared for the worst.

"Mother, there was an…incident here, and Harry's been injured." He put particular stress on that last word, and his mother's eyes widened at the signal. "I was wondering if you could find time to stop by and see if you could possibly help him. I don't know how, and I don't know anyone else familiar with this particular problem that I could go to." He waited anxiously for the answer.

"Dragon, I would be honored to offer my support and assistance to Mr. Potter. Please step away and I will come through right away." He nodded and closed the connection. She stood and, grabbing floo powder, threw it into the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Head Boy's Rooms," she called out in her melodious voice, and stepped into the green flames, disappearing just as Lucius stepped into the study. His eyebrows raised in surprise, before his mind was taken over by thoughts of avenging himself against Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione finally found Harry, huddled at the top of the Astronomy tower. She stepped through the door, and the grate of her shoe against loose stones had the brunet turning sharply toward her, panic flaring in his eyes. He calmed when he caught sight of her, and relaxed his tense shoulders. She stepped closer, slowly crouching down until she was eye level with him. He looked at her, a haunted look to his emerald eyes, and she flinched at that look, remembering it from his days of being hunted by Voldemort. She never wanted to see that look in his eyes again, and silently cursed the dark-skinned Slytherin for putting it there.

"Harry? Are you ok?" She reached out a comforting hand, and he flinched away from her. She dropped the hand, sadness in her amber eyes.

"I'm fine, Mione. Just needed some time to myself."

"Draco stopped by. He was looking for you. He was awfully scared for you, Harry."

"Really. I'm fine. Just needed to be alone." The thread of fear in his voice made it tremble, and Hermione again cursed Blaise for his stupidity.

"Harry, Draco told me what happened." The brunet flinched, his eyes colored with shame. "Not everything, just that Blaise attacked you under the influence of something. He really wants you to come back to the Head Boy's rooms. He's desperately afraid for you. He'll explain everything, and hopefully you can work it out. I'm sure Blaise didn't mean to hurt you." Harry snorted; Hermione had no clue what she was talking about. Blaise meant every humiliating, degrading thing he did and said to Harry. What hurt the most was that Blaise didn't really love Harry at all. The thought nearly broke the brunet's heart, and silent tears coursed down his cheeks. She reached out to wipe them away, and he flinched away from her again. She dropped her hand, fury starting to light her tawny eyes. "Harry, stop being ridiculous. Whatever he did, it can't have been that bad. Get over it and go make up." Harry's emerald eyes lit with a fire as he looked at his friend.

"Get over it? Get over it. He _raped _me, Hermione! How am I supposed to 'get over it'?" Harry rose and stalked back down the stairs, leaving a shaken and ashamed friend quivering in his wake. He groused, growled and snarled the whole way down to the dungeons, scaring the life out of nearly every student he passed. Several teachers made to approach him, to inquire after him, but he glared at them with the same look he gave Voldemort, and they wisely backed off. He finally reached the tapestry covering the rooms, and hissed the password viciously. The snake drifted aside, and he stomped into the room, freezing at the sight of the tall, statuesque blonde woman in the room. She turned to him, and with a smile full of understanding and compassion, opened her arms to him. Gasping out a broken sob, he rushed into her arms, engulfed in a strong embrace as she cooed nonsense words into his ear, soothing his broken heart.

* * *

A/N: Interaneum means gut or intestine, commanducantionis means chewing or mastication in Latin.


	14. Healing

Healing

"Shhh, Harry. Everything will be all right. I'm here now. I have you. I have you." Narcissa continued to coo comforting words into the raven's ear, and his heartbreaking sobs finally began to taper off. He snuggled deeper into the woman's arms, feeling the true comfort of a mother for the very first time. Though Mrs. Weasley treated him like he was her own, she smothered him excessively. Narcissa provided the calm, peaceful, maternal comfort that Harry had always craved.

"Um, Harry?" Blaise's voice was loud in the room, and Harry tensed violently in Narcissa's arms. She tightened her hold on the boy, her arms like iron bands, making him feel more secure. He slowly lifted his head from the neck he had it buried in, and looked at the Italian, fear and rage warring in his emerald eyes. Blaise flinched at that look, agonizing sorrow flooding him at the knowledge that he had put that look in the ex-Gryffindor's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry," the Italian whispered brokenly. "I don't know why I did that. I couldn't stop myself. It wasn't...wasn't you I was attacking. Please…" Blaise's voice broke on the plea, and his dark eyes swam with unshed tears. Harry looked into those eyes, and saw Blaise, not that alien…thing that had been there before. He sighed.

"You need to go away for a little while." Harry turned his face back into Narcissa's neck, and his next words were muffled, but still quite audible in the silent room. "I can't look at you right now. You _attacked_ me; you _raped_ me. I can't just get over it. I need time. _Please_, just _go away_." The last words were almost begging, and tears thickened his voice, making it rough.

"Blaise," Draco said quietly, looking at his lover, "maybe you should stay in the Slytherin dorms for a while. At least until we figure out what happened. I think it would be better if you made yourself scarce until this is hashed out." Blaise's eyes filled with pain as he slowly walked to the tapestry. A voice halted his progress, and he waited breathlessly for some sign of hope.

"I still love you Blaise," Harry's muffled voice said quietly. The Slytherin sighed with relief, and the tension bled from his shoulders. "I'll never stop loving you. But I need to understand why you did that to me. Why you suddenly hate me so." Pain like no one had ever heard before vibrated in that quiet voice, and Narcissa's blue eyes filled with tears at the agony she was hearing. Blaise gasped in horror as he realized just what his actions may have created in the boy's mind.

"Harry," he replied quietly, not turning around. "I don't hate you. I love you with everything that I am; with everything that I have. I will tell you what was in my head when you can look at me without fear and loathing." He silently exited the common room, and the tapestry closed on the entrance, sealing the tension and pain inside the room. Narcissa pulled the boy to the sofa and sat, snuggling him close to her side. She looked at her son, and he sat in the chair next to her, watching Harry with concerned eyes. She nodded imperceptibly when his eyes met hers, and they began the process of helping Harry heal.

* * *

"Harry, it is time for you to confront Blaise. He has done everything he can to give you time to come to terms with the rape. Now it is time to get the two of you to heal your fractured relationship." Narcissa's pale blue eyes looked at the raven before her, and she winced at the pain still swirling in his emerald eyes. It had been a tough three weeks, and Harry's fragile state made things a little more difficult. As well as the rape, Narcissa had encouraged the boy to delve more deeply into his own past, to help exorcise the demons that still haunted him. The brief glimpse of abuse that Draco had seen was only the tip of the iceberg. The hurts, the insults, the berating, the beatings were all catalogued in a flat, lifeless voice, and Harry's normally laughing green eyes were dull and dead. It had taken a week for Harry to relax enough around Draco to allow the blond to cuddle him in the big bed. Malfoy had spent that week on the couch in their common room, giving Harry the space to regain his trust. Cuddling was all they did; Harry was still too broken to want any kind of physical relationship. Even though it wasn't Draco that attacked him, the raven still felt dirty and disgusted with himself. It was those self-doubts that Narcissa had the most trouble dealing with. Since Harry had grown up knowing very little loving kindness or compassion; since he had grown up being treated as less than nothing, he always believed himself to _be_ less than nothing. The love that Draco and Blaise had showered on him had begun to show him just how valued he really was. The attack knocked that progress back almost to the beginning, and both Draco and his mother were frustrated and irritated at the struggle to get the boy to see his worth.

"I don't want to talk to him yet. I can't face him. I can't…I can't…" Tears thickened his voice, and for the first time in weeks, emotion flared in the emerald eyes. Draco saw fear and loneliness, isolation and self-hatred. He flinched at the pain Harry's eyes inflicted to his own soul, and he grabbed the boy, pulling him into a tight hug. Harry struggled for a moment, fear very palpable, before he relaxed into the embrace, burying his face into the Slytherin's neck.

"Harry," the blond whispered, "he loves you. He loves you so much. It's killing him to be apart from you. To think that you hate him." Harry made a garbled sound, and buried his face deeper, but he was listening. "I love you so much. I hate that you're hurting like this. I wish there were something I could do to make the hurt go away. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to stop it. It's my fault. I was selfish to be at Quidditch practice instead of here…" Harry pulled away and looked into pain-filled mercury eyes, his own emeralds snapping with anger.

"This is not your fault, Draco," the raven snapped. "You did not rape me. You did nothing to cause the attack. You can't blame yourself for this. You had responsibilities that needed seeing to. Just because we're engaged doesn't mean that you should neglect your other duties and friends to babysit me. I love you. I don't blame you for any of it. I'm very proud of you for being so strong for me." Narcissa watched quietly; she knew that Harry needed to see how valued, wanted and loved he was. She knew words simply wouldn't be enough. She left the room and went into the small study, where the painting was located. She sat for a moment, waiting until the person she was looking for had begun to cross the canvas. She slowly approached, and watched as obsidian eyes widened in shock. The Potions Master slowly approached the front of the painting, stopping to look at the statuesque blonde facing him.

"Hello Severus," she said quietly. She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I want to thank you for honoring your wizard's oath and protecting my Dragon."

"It was my honor to do so, Narcissa. I have loved that boy from birth, and I could not bear to see him sacrifice himself for the insane goals of that megalomaniac. He has grown into a fine young man."

"Thank you, Severus. I wish to speak to you about Harry Potter. I am aware that you know of the abuse and humiliation to which he was subjected as a child."

"Yes. There are vials of pensieve memory in my hidden office, detailing the extent of his abuse and neglect. Why do you wish to know?"

"Harry was…brutally raped by Blaise Zabini a few weeks ago. We are in the process of trying to help him heal, but he cannot seem to get past the childhood abuse. He feels himself worth less than nothing, and believes this is why Mr. Zabini now hates him enough to rape him. I had heard the circumstances surrounding the incident from both Mr. Zabini and my son, and believe that someone had slipped Blaise…something that reawakened some childhood nightmares of his own." Severus' black eyes glinted in fury at the news, and he did all he could to try not to bellow with rage at the unfairness of it all. It took several long moments for Snape to get himself under control, and he was grateful that Lily was nowhere near to hear of the pain her son had been subjected to. Finally, he was able to speak.

"Please explain the circumstances, and I will try to ascertain what happened." Narcissa proceeded to explain, leaving out no details, and by the end of the narrative, Severus' eyes gleamed with knowledge. "Thank you, Narcissa. Please send Draco and Harry in here. I wish to speak with them." She nodded and glided out the door. In the common room, she stopped and stared, stunned at the sight that met her eyes. Draco had fetched Blaise, and he and Harry were standing on opposite sides of the room. Harry held a world of hurt and self-loathing in his eyes, and Blaise's dark eyes reflected the pain and love he felt for the ex-Gryffindor. Draco stood between the two, his face flushed, indecision in his silvery orbs. Finally, Lady Malfoy cleared her throat, startling the other occupants of the room. They all looked at her, relief shining in every face. She smiled to herself and approached her son, gentle censure in her eyes.

"Dragon, why have you brought him here?" she asked quietly, indicating Blaise. Draco dropped his eyes, embarrassed, and mumbled something incoherent. Her eyebrow arched, and he raised his head to repeat it when she sighed impatiently.

"I wanted Blaise and Harry to talk. To work things out. The separation is tearing me apart. I love them both so much, and hate to see them in pain. I thought if I brought Blaise here to talk to Harry, they could work things out."

"My son, I understand why you did this. But you must realize how much you violate Harry's trust when you do not accede to his wishes. He did not wish to see or speak to Blaise at this moment. You may very well have undermined all the progress we have made." Draco winced as he realized what he had done, and he rushed to Harry's side. The raven had listened to Narcissa's gentle words, and felt a world of gratitude for her understanding and support. He looked into the mercury eyes, so filled with guilt, and smiled softly.

"It's alright, Draco," he murmured. "I know why you did it. I want him back, too. Maybe it _is_ time for us to talk."

"Excellent," Lady Malfoy said quietly. "Severus would like to speak to you and Draco, Harry. I am sure he would wish to also speak to you, Mr. Zabini." Her sky-colored eyes swiveled to the Italian at the door, and he gulped nervously, not sure that it would be a good idea to be in such a small space with Harry right now. He missed the raven, and his body was reacting to the scent of the man in a very inappropriate way under the circumstances. Marshaling his thoughts and getting control of his hormones, he followed the other three into the small study and waited by the door. Narcissa pulled out her wand and moved the sofa that was in the study closer to the painting, where a very grim-looking Potions Master was standing. He glared momentarily at the Italian, before looking to Harry, his eyes softening and reflecting the compassion and sadness he felt at the circumstances. Harry smiled at the dour man, love and gratitude shining in his eyes, and turned to sit at one end of the sofa. Draco sat in the middle, and after a few moments, Blaise finally stepped forward and sat at the other end.

The tension between Harry and Blaise was thick in the room, and Draco fidgeted and squirmed under the pressure, until his mother gently cleared her throat, causing the blond to blush with embarrassment. Harry couldn't stop the snicker, and Draco gave him a glare before Severus began to speak. Lady Malfoy took the chair next to the sofa and leaned back into the comfort.

"Mr. Zabini," the man growled menacingly, for a painting, "please recount what you experienced after you ate the tainted strawberries." Harry's viridian eyes narrowed.

"Wait," he interjected. "Tainted strawberries?" When Blaise nodded, Harry sat back, his mind fighting to capture the elusive slip of memory. He tuned the rest of the conversation out as he followed the string of remembrance , until he found the memory. "Did they come in a shiny silver box, wrapped with a gold ribbon?" Blaise nodded, his eyes wary. "Were there about a half dozen of them? Almost as big as your fist and covered with rich, dark chocolate?" Blaise nodded even more slowly, his eyes wide on Harry's.

"How do you know that, Harry?" Draco asked, his voice cracking.

"In sixth year, a house elf popped into my dorm and handed me a box. He said it was from the blond boy. The only blond boy I was interested in at that time, was you, Draco. I was so excited and nervous and scared. Finally, I thought. Finally. But then Moody's voice spoke up in my head. 'Constant vigilance,' it said. So I cast some charms on the box, to make sure they weren't pranked in any way, and discovered that they had been dosed with the amortentia potion. Someone had slipped me a love potion. I knew it couldn't be you," he looked shyly at the blond Slytherin, "because you're so beautiful. You don't need a love potion to make people fall in love with you. They just do." Silence met this, and Draco beamed, his face suffused with a lovely blush. "Anyway, I threw them away. A few hours later, Dennis Creevey came up to me, asked me how I liked my strawberries. He had this look in his eye. So I lied. I said they were delicious. He smiled and waited. I guess he was waiting for me to jump him or something. When that didn't happen, he stormed off, pissed. I'd forgotten all about it until Severus mentioned the tainted strawberries."

"Creepy Creevey?" Draco asked incredulously. Harry snickered, then laughed, then guffawed until tears ran down his face. He finally got himself under control enough to nod. Draco's face darkened, and a murderous scowl contorted his features. "I will **_kill_** him for daring to harm what's mine!" he snarled loudly. Harry's eyebrows rose into his hairline, and his emerald eyes met Blaise's dark ones across the seething blond. They shared a look of amusement and warmth flooded their faces at Draco's impassioned words. _He still wants me_, Harry thought bemusedly. _Even though I'm tainted, soiled_. Harry took a deep breath and slid his arm around the raging blond's waist, pulling him closer. This was the first voluntary touch from the raven since the rape, and it effectively silenced Draco. He stiffened in shock for a fraction of a moment, then leaned into Harry, burrowing his face into the other boy's neck and sighing contentedly. Blaise looked on, longing in his eyes, and the silence in the room grew thick until Severus cleared his throat.

"I believe that the potion placed in Mr. Zabini's strawberries was a lust potion, combined with a disinhibitor. This disinhibitor, however, differs from others in that it allows the memories of the most…painful kind free rein. When you attacked Harry, you were not seeing Harry, but the memory of your worst experience. Apparently, you were raped at some point in your life, and the potion had exacerbated the memories; made them more real and violent. But that, gentlemen, is only one aspect of the potion. It lingers, and at a key moment, when a key phrase that was magically injected into the potion is activated, Mr. Zabini will cease to be himself, and will instead become that vengeful, wrathful person who will continue to attack Harry." Eyes widened, and gasps of shock echoed throughout the room.

"Severus," Lady Malfoy asked, her eyes narrowed at the Potions Master, "how do you know all of this?" The man in the painting had the good grace to blush in shame.

"I had invented it. The Dark Lord wanted something to…amuse himself with, and gave me the parameters in which to work. Whoever is brewing this potion either was a Death Eater, or their parents were. I have a potion in my secret office that will leach the remainder of the potion from Mr. Zabini's body, thus rendering it useless. If you would be so kind as to fetch it for me Draco. It is a mother-of-pearl colored potion, in a clear vial." The blond quickly departed, leaving Harry and Blaise sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Harry glanced at the Italian from the corner of his eye, and, taking that Gryffindor courage in hand, took a deep breath and slid across the sofa to sit next to the dark-haired Slytherin. Blaise jumped, surprised, then looked into those deep viridian eyes, seeking. He found what he was looking for and tentatively looped an arm around Harry's waist, shaking nervously. Harry tensed briefly, then relaxed into the Slytherin's side, sighing as his soul cried out in relief.

"You don't hate me?" the raven questioned softly. Blaise's arm tightened almost painfully.

"I don't hate you, Harry. I love you to distraction. You're all I see, all I feel, all I want. You and Draco."

"I'm not dirty? Tainted? Soiled?" The pleading in Harry's voice was painful to hear, and Blaise was quick to reassure. Draco had returned and heard the mournful words, and quickly sat on the raven's other side, bracketing the boy in soothing comfort and love.

"No, Harry," Draco answered. "You're not. You are loved, and valued, and precious. We can't live without you, and we don't want to." Harry started to cry, burying his face in Blaise's shoulder, and the Italian comforted him, joy and relief beating in his heart. _I have my Harry back_.


	15. Revelations

Revelations

The following Saturday found the three young men working diligently on clearing out the hidden office, making it ready for Narcissa's occupation. They had had a long talk with Severus, and he was quite amenable to allowing her to convert the office into a bedroom for herself. Of course, there really was little he could do to prevent it, being dead, but it was nice that they had asked him, anyway. The potions and ingredients were taken to the classroom, a note left on Slughorn's desk outlining what they were. The pensieve and memories were a little more difficult to dispose of. Draco had wanted to burn every memory stored in the little vials. Blaise thought that the ones of Harry and Draco would be useful for therapeutic reasons. Harry, embarrassed and humiliated that there was evidence of his abuse, didn't say anything. His eyes, however, telegraphed hurt and betrayal. Finally, Narcissa intervened.

"Gentlemen, I believe that the memories should be kept." Harry's emerald eyes widened, horror on his face. "They will be placed in my trunk, under lock and key. Absolutely no one will have access to them until Harry is ready to face his past and truly deal with it. End of discussion." The raven huffed out a sigh of relief, knowing that his secrets were safe for a little while longer. Yes, he had talked about some of the abuse, and yes, Draco and Blaise had seen one instance, but they didn't know the whole story. They didn't know everything, and Harry wasn't sure that he'd ever show them everything. Draco, in the meantime, was looking at the vials containing Snape's extractions of his memories, thinking. _If I show Harry how I grew up, _he thought_, maybe he'll be comfortable enough to show us some more of how he grew up. He's got to know that he's not the only one who's ever been abused._ Nodding to himself, he approached his mother, whispering in her ear. Her sky-blue eyes widened in surprise, and a smile of pride graced her face. She kissed the blond gently on his cheek, whispering in his ear. "Dragon, that is a wonderful idea." Harry's eyebrows rose at the calculating look in the Malfoy matriarch's eyes, then his eyes narrowed in suspicion as both Malfoys looked at him for a moment. Draco saw the suspicion, and slowly walked over to the raven, smiling reassuringly. Still suspicious, Harry waited, stiff.

"It's ok, Harry," the blond said softly. "We will do nothing to hurt or humiliate you. We only want to help you, to make you see how valued and loved you are. That you are not alone in the way you grew up." The ex-Gryffindor relaxed marginally; he knew that Draco would never hurt him, but it still took some time for him to relax completely. Blaise watched the boy, sorrow in his eyes. _I put that suspicion and fear in him_, he thought sadly. _Maybe it's time to tell him of my past_. Taking a deep breath, the Italian cleared his throat. When he had everyone's attention, he spoke softly.

"Harry, I think I should tell you what happened. What the potion released in my head when I…when I raped you." Harry's emerald eyes widened, and he started to tremble, afraid of what Blaise had to say. He didn't want to know that Blaise had secretly hated him, or that he only thought of Harry as someone to be used. Draco engulfed the shorter man in a warm embrace, whispering in his ear to calm him.

"It's not what you think," the blond murmured. "What Blaise went through as a child is important. You need to know so that you can understand why he did that." Harry took a deep breath, relaxing himself. When he got himself under control, he stepped out of Draco's arms and bravely met Blaise's eyes.

"All right," he said quietly, only the barest shiver in his voice. "I'll listen." He sat on the couch, in the middle, and waited for Draco and Blaise to sit on either side of him. He understood that whatever the Italian had to say was important, but he also understood that he, himself, would need the support of both Slytherins to get through the pain. Sitting, there was silence for a moment, as Blaise tried to get his thoughts in order. Finally, he began to speak.

"When I was ten, I was repeatedly molested by one of my mother's many boyfriends. That year was one of the most horrifying years I've ever had. I don't know how long it would have gone on, had Draco not come over one day and caught him in the act. He hit the man with a vase, and the noise brought my mother. She made him disappear, though I don't know how, and sent me to a Mind Healer. I thought I was over it. I guess not. That day I…I raped you, it wasn't you I was seeing. It was that creep." Blaise's voice never changed inflection; he recounted his painful past in a dull, dead voice, the pain just below the surface. Harry sat for a few moments, stunned, unsure what to do. Blaise shifted next to him, getting ready to leave, when Harry grabbed his hand, holding him in place.

"You don't hate me," the brunet whispered, hope singing in his voice. Blaise could only shake his head, his voice gone at the brilliant spark of joy in the green eyes. "You don't want to use me and throw me away." Another shake of the head. "I'm not tainted, dirty, a worthless freak good for nothing." Blaise flinched at the ugly words, but shook his head vehemently. Crying, Harry collapsed against the Italian, and Blaise took that opportunity to wrap his arms around the smaller man, squeezing the life out of him as his own tears fell into the ebony locks. Narcissa's own eyes filled with tears as she watched the joy and relief pass over Blaise's face as the true healing began.

"Harry, how do you not hate me for attacking you?" the Italian wanted to know.

"It wasn't your fault. You were under the influence of a potion, reliving your past. I had thought…I had thought you didn't love me. That you were just using me, and grew tired of me. That…that I was no better than a two-bit whore. I love you so much, and it hurt so badly that you didn't love me. Neither one of you really understands how much I need you. I will die without you." Harry suddenly found himself surrounded by warmth and love.

"We can't live without you, either, Harry," Draco whispered. "You are forever entwined in our souls."

* * *

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly. The three men were lounging on the gigantic bed, clad in silk boxers. Harry had decided that, in order to regain the lost ground since the rape, they should try to be as intimate as possible, without sex. Harry was curled into the blond, his head on Draco's shoulder, and Blaise was behind the raven, stroking his fingers along the strong back. The Italian understood Harry's need for contact, and his turning to Draco for that contact. Blaise was a patient man, and knew that eventually, Harry would welcome more intimate contact from him. He was willing to wait forever, if necessary, just to have his Harry back.

"Mmmm?" the brunet mumbled sleepily. His honeyed skin shivered at the soft caresses to his back, and he unconsciously arched into Blaise's touches, sighing contentedly. Blaise smiled at the movement and the contentment radiating from the raven.

"Have you decided what you're going to do after you graduate?" Harry lifted his head and looked into the silver eyes, his own emeralds sleepy.

"Well," he said slowly, starting to wake up, "everyone expects me to be an Auror. I thought I would be one, to follow in my parents' footsteps. But I'm tired. Tired of everyone waiting for me to rescue them. I know that, if I do become an Auror, my life will never be my own. I'm really enjoying being pampered and spoiled; maybe I'll just be a rich layabout." He smiled softly at his fiancés, love gleaming in his eyes. "I had also considered teaching. I'm skilled enough in Defense; perhaps a DADA teacher."

"Would you want to teach here, at Hogwarts?" Draco continued. Harry hesitated for long moments, confusion, longing, and a little bit of bitterness seeping into those remarkable emeralds. Finally, he sighed heavily.

"No. No, I wouldn't. Hogwarts was always like home to me, but that was when I had nothing else to look forward to; nothing else to go to. I have the two of you now, and Hogwarts is just a school. Don't get me wrong; I still love it. I'm just…it's just…" His voice petered out, at a loss for words.

"The final battle here changed the school for you, didn't it?" the blond asked quietly. Harry could only nod, a sheen of tears in his eyes, grateful that Draco understood. Blaise decided to turn the conversation to a less…depressing topic.

"What about children?" he asked from behind the boy. Harry turned his head, looking searchingly into the dark eyes. A wistful smile spread across his face as his eyes took on a faraway cast.

"I'd love to have children. It's always been a dream to have a family of my own. Someone to love and care for. Little lives depending on me for everything. Little minds to mold and shape." He looked at Blaise, then Draco, and smiled wider. "Beautiful little babies with silvery blonde hair and silver eyes; thick brown hair and dark eyes. Beautiful…" His voice tapered off as he fell into his dream, and Blaise and Draco exchanged indulgent smiles.

"Harry?" Draco's voice pulled him out of his reverie. "Where would you like to live? I mean, would you like to stay in Great Britain, or would you like to live somewhere else?" Harry thought for several minutes before a smile graced his face again.

"I've always wanted to live in Greece. I've read that the wizarding community there is so close-knit. Almost like one big family. They don't really know who I am. I could be...normal there. I'd like that…"

* * *

"Hey Blaise?" Draco asked. Harry was off with Ron and Hermione, shopping for Christmas, which was just around the corner, leaving the Slytherins alone to plot and plan. "Have you figured out what to get Harry for Christmas?"

"Actually, Draco, I've come up with something that will be from the both of us. First, we'll take him to the Zabini estate in Florence for a romantic getaway, including dinners and such. I would like to court him again, try to get back onto firmer footing with him. We'll tour Italy with him, let him see the sights. Then, on Christmas Day, we'll take him to his new house in Crete." Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"Crete? Have you a house in Crete?"

"Not yet," the Slytherin answered, a coy smile on his face. "I thought you and I should go next week, before the hols really start, and shop around. We'll split the cost. I think we know our Harry enough to be able to pick out something that he'd be sure to love." Grinning with anticipation, Draco and Blaise bent closer together, hatching out scheme after scheme. _This will be a Christmas Harry will never forget_, they thought in unison.

* * *

"Harry, mate? Have you figured out what to get your Slytherins for Christmas?" Ron's voice was honestly curious, and any bitterness he felt toward Harry's boyfriends seemed to be gone. Harry smiled at his friend, but shook his head.

"No. I'm not really sure what to get them. They're both very wealthy, and I'm sure have everything they could ask for…." Ron grinned an evil, almost Slytherin grin, and looked at the raven.

"Well," the redhead said thoughtfully, "you could always get some…toys. I'm sure they don't have those." Hermione giggled into her hand; Theo had gone earlier to do his shopping, and was waiting for her back at Hogwarts."

"Ron, how are you doing?" she asked curiously. She still felt a little guilty at leaving her once-boyfriend behind. He looked at her, his azure eyes glowing softly in the waning light.

"I'm great, Mione," he answered quietly. "Astoria Greengrass asked me out last week, and we had a great time. It seems that many of the Slytherins who survived the war are more than willing to let house rivalries die. I'm just sorry I never gave them the chance before now." He looked at Harry, apology in his eyes. "I'm really sorry I gave you such a hard time, Harry. I see how happy Draco and Blaise make you. I understand why you didn't want to be with Ginny. I guess I wanted you to be part of my family for so long that I didn't even consider your feelings at all." Harry nodded, too choked up to speak, and gave his friend a one-armed hug. The moment passed, and they meandered on, chatting amiably. "Harry? Why don't you go into Zonko's? I believe there is a section in the back that would be…beneficial to you." Red eyebrows waggled suggestively and Harry blushed furiously, grinning. Without thinking, he stepped through the door, alone, and came face-to-face with George Weasley. They stared at each other for a stunned moment, before George charged out from behind the counter and launched himself at the raven. The ex-Gryffindor, prepared for an attack, stiffened up, then gasped as he was engulfed in a warm strong hug, the stuffing squeezed out of him.

"Oh, Harry," the redhead breathed softly. "I thought I'd never get to see you again. I've missed you. How are you? Are you seeing anyone? How are classes? Have you and Ron made up yet? When are you going to come see Mum and Dad? Are you still going to be an Auror or are you…"

"Slow down," Harry replied, laughing. "Yes, I'm seeing someone." The raven blushed, and George smirked knowingly.

"Ah, finally got one of the Slytherins you'd been mooning over." Harry blushed deeper, smiling softly.

"Actually, I got both of them." George's eyebrows hit the sky, and he whistled softly between his teeth.

"They must keep you _so_ busy," he smirked at his shorter friend. "Come in the back; we can sit and catch up." He walked to the door and put up the Out to Lunch sign, locking the door and leading Harry to the storeroom. They sat at a small table there, and George summoned tea and scones while they chatted.

"I've decided not to be an Auror," Harry began, not looking at his friend. "I'm so tired of fighting the good fight. I just want to be spoiled, and Blaise and Draco are doing an admirable job of it." He blushed again, then went on. "I may become a DADA teacher, if I want to do something. I think that would be the best job for me. I get to do what I love, and I get to teach the children how to protect themselves the right way, and not the Ministry-sanctioned way." George nodded his understanding.

"You're right, mate. If it wasn't for you, so many more of the students at Hogwarts would have died at the final battle." Harry blushed at the praise, and his emerald eyes dimmed at the memory of loss. George seemed to know the direction of his thoughts, and reached across the table to take his hand. "Harry, Fred's dying wasn't your fault. We all knew what we'd be facing if we fought by your side. But we all also knew that if we didn't, none of us would have survived Voldemort's reign. We were so proud to fight by your side; to show everyone what we were made of. You gave us back our lives, our freedom. Words will never be able to express the gratitude I feel for your sacrifice for us. Please don't think that I could ever hate you for the loss of Fred. That wouldn't be fair to you, and most of all, that wouldn't be fair to Fred. It would make his sacrifice meaningless if I blamed you for the uncontrollable situation in which we all found ourselves." Harry was crying freely by the time George had finished speaking, and the redhead pulled the raven into a comforting hug, whispering words of love and friendship into his ear. Harry was able to get his rampaging emotions back under control, and pulled away from the twinless twin.

"S-so, you think you can help me with my Christmas shopping?" George gave the shorter man a feral grin, and Harry started to wonder if he had made a grave error in coming into the shop. Grabbing his hand, George dragged the reluctant boy into another, hidden room. Emerald eyes widened at the array of merchandise on display. George smirked before speaking.

"Fred and I had been talking about…adding some merchandise to our catalog. Actually, it was you that inspired some of these…toys. We had felt that you were a natural submissive, and we worked to design some special items, just for you. We were hoping that you would be able to snag at least one of the Slytherins, and kept the items in storage until we saw you again. Unfortunately, the war interrupted, but the items are still put away…somewhere." George's voice petered out as he thought hard of where he had last seen that special box. Harry's wide green eyes scanned the walls, looking from the cuffs to the whips to the dildos to the…other things that he had no name for. His eyes spied a row of collars, and he stepped toward them, his viridian eyes glinting. He saw leather collars of every size and color, and he fingered an emerald colored leather collar, studded with little silver skulls. It was about two inches wide, and the stitching was black, accenting the emerald color. It was almost Death Eater in design, and very Slytherin in color. It had a silver loop at the buckle, and one on the back of it. He grinned, and looked at George, who was watching him with an amused glint in his eyes. "That is one of our most popular items. That particular collar is one-of-a-kind. It had been made for…someone else, but they were unable to pick it up. No one else wants it. Apparently, they don't like the memories its appearance calls up." Still fingering the collar, he posed his question.

"Can I get a…dog tag for this?" George grinned and nodded. "Good. I'd like a house-shaped tag, inscribed with Property of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. If you could get that tag now, I'd like to wear it out." George laughed and walked back to the counter against the back wall. He reached behind it and found the box of tags. He rooted around in it for a moment, until he pulled out one in particular. It was black, shaped like a house, with diamonds where the windows would be. He pointed his wand at it, and the words were scrawled across the back of the tag. Grinning, he handed it to Harry, who immediately attached it to the collar and put the band around his neck. "How much do I owe you?" George only shook his head.

"Harry, Fred and I owe you so much. You believed in us; in our dream. You gave us money to start it up. You continued to invest, and helped our business grow. The least I can do is give you whatever you need." Harry smiled, then raised his eyebrows, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"How about that box of toys?"

* * *

The light glinted off the diamonds sparkling on the tag on Harry's collar as the three young men walked down the hall. It was a free period, and they were walking toward the main entrance, wanting to get a breath of fresh air. Harry was between Draco and Blaise, and both boys had his hands. Their reaction to the collar was…interesting. Harry found himself in a snog sandwich for several blissful moments as Blaise and Draco expressed their delight in his surprise. Breathless and turned on, he stepped from their arms, fighting to get himself under control. He wanted them desperately, but was still a little afraid of being hurt again. Understanding lit their eyes, and they pulled him from the common room, intent on going outside to cool their ardor.

As they rounded a corner, they heard familiar voices coming toward them. Not wanting to see the people talking, they quickly ducked into an alcove to wait until they passed. Fate wasn't being very kind that day, as the pair paused outside the alcove and continued to speak.

"Really, Ginny, what could you possibly do to help me?" Dennis asked snottily. She rolled her eyes and huffed out a sigh.

"I can help you get hold of one of the most powerful love potions in existence. My brother, George, has a private brewer that helps him with different products for the shop. All I have to do is contact the Potions Master, and have him brew up the potion. He won't even charge me for it, as I _am_ George Weasley's sister."

"Interesting. But what would you have to gain from this? Surely you know that I'm madly in love with Harry, and I won't share."

"Oh, I don't want Harry; I just want his money and his prestige. You can have him. As far as I know, he's pretty dead in bed, anyway." A loud gasp from the alcove had the pair spinning, eyes widening and faces paling as the three men stepped from the darkness. Harry's face was a mask of hurt and betrayal, and fury darkened the Slytherins' faces, making them truly frightening.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice broke with the pain he was in, and his eyes dimmed. Ginny had the grace to flush with embarrassment, but when she spoke, it was with indifference. She didn't see Ron, Astoria, Hermione, and Theo, who had come up behind the pair and were listening, shocked.

"What? Did you really think that I loved you? I knew that you would feel a sense of responsibility for me after you had rescued me from the Chamber. I intended to use that responsibility to get you to marry me. But then these snakes invaded and stole you away. I have no intention of being a brood mare for the Chosen One. You owe me. You owe my family for getting my brothers killed." Guilt colored Harry's eyes, and he turned to Blaise, who quickly embraced him, holding him close and murmuring reassurances in his ears. The Italian's dark eyes glared death at Ginny, and she smirked, enjoying the damage she had wrought. Draco's silver eyes narrowed.

"If you ever come near Harry again, I will tear you apart. There is no hole deep enough, no mountain high enough, no wasteland vast enough to hide in. I will find you, and I will kill you." Turning toward Dennis, he smirked. "And you. I will find your brewer, and I will punish him. You, I will leave to my mother. She will inflict such misery on you that you will wish you were dead."

"Ginny." Ron's cold voice behind her made her jump, paling. She spun around and saw the fury in her brother's eyes. She gulped, finally afraid. "I'm going to talk to Mum. Let her know what you've been up to. I'm also going to talk to George, so that he may warn his brewer of you."

"I believe," Hermione picked up the thread of conversation, "that Professor McGonagall should be informed, as well." She reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand, and Ron grabbed Dennis' collar, and they dragged the pair away. Theo met the eyes of his best mates, apology and sympathy in their depths. He nodded once and followed, Astoria trailing slowly. She looked at Draco for a moment, her eyes soft with affection.

"Take care of him," she said softly, indicating the shivering Harry. "He deserves so much more than we've ever given him." She left, jogging to catch up with Ron, who turned to her and smiled, warmth and affection in his eyes. Blaise turned, Harry still clutched in his arms, and the trio walked slowly back to their common room, silent but for Harry's soft whimpers. When they got there, they saw Narcissa waiting, and her eyebrows hit the sky at the state Harry was in. Instantly her arms opened, and he rushed into them, seeking the comfort that only a mother could provide. She stroked his hair, rocking him gently, cooing into his ear. She looked at her son, an eyebrow raised, question in her eyes. He recounted their encounter with Weasley and Creevey, and the woman seethed, fury tightly controlled. She silently handed the still shaken boy off to her son, who gladly wrapped the raven up in his arms, and stepped to the floo. She grabbed the floo powder, and Draco stopped her.

"Mother, what are you doing?" She smiled coldly, and Draco flinched slightly at the rage in her blue eyes.

"I am going to teach some manners to the Weasleys and the Creeveys." She prepared to toss the floo powder in, when a voice interrupted her.

"Please don't bother the Weasleys," Harry's soft voice said. "It isn't their fault. None of us expected that Ginny would be so…cold. She had us all fooled."

"Very well. I won't do what I want to the Weasleys. However, I do believe that I need to have a chat with Molly. I will, however, take care of the Creeveys. They've always been…difficult." Harry nodded, exhausted suddenly. He staggered slightly, and Draco clutched him tighter, gently leading him to the bedroom, Blaise following behind. _No one hurts my children_, she thought as she tossed the powder into the fire, watching the flames turn the emerald of Harry's eyes. _No one…_


	16. You Are Loved

You Are Loved

Narcissa tossed the floo powder into the fireplace and stuck her head in.

"Molly Weasley, the Burrow," she called out. A flash, and she could see the redheaded matriarch, bustling around her cluttered, homey kitchen. At the flash of the fireplace, Molly jumped, and looked, surprised, at the regal head poking from her floo.

"Narcissa, dear. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She sounded genuinely glad to see the Malfoy matriarch, and Narcissa blushed, unaccustomed to being greeted so warmly.

"Molly, there are some issues I need to discuss with you. May I come through?"

"Of course, dear. I'll just get some tea and meet you in the living room." Narcissa pulled her head from the floo and tossed the powder in, stepping through to the Weasley kitchen. She dusted herself off and strode imperiously into the cluttered, crowded living room. Molly indicated a chair next to the fireplace, and Mrs. Malfoy carefully sat on the edge, her back ramrod straight.

"First of all, thank you for welcoming me like this. I know that our families have been…adversarial for a very long time. I am sorry for the history my husband and son tried to resurrect."

"Nonsense, Narcissa," Molly pooh-poohed her. "Harry told me of the incredible heroism you showed when you saved his life in the Forest. He has forgiven you and Draco, and I shall, as well. Besides, if Harry is to be able to bring Draco here in future, we must all get along." Narcissa smiled softly, glad for the practical woman.

"Draco and Harry have…become affianced. They, as well as Blaise Zabini, are intending to marry at the end of their Hogwarts education." Molly flushed with pleasure, a smile beaming across her handsome features.

"That's wonderful!" she gushed. "Harry has been in love with those two fine gentlemen for such a long time. I am glad that they have finally gotten together." She saw the pensive look on the blonde's face, and her brow furrowed. "That is not why you are here, however."

"No, it is not. It seems Ginevra has been plotting with Dennis Creevey to…disrupt the boys' relationship. Creevey dosed some chocolate-covered strawberries with a potion Severus had made for the Dark Lord's amusement, and it caused Blaise to…rape Harry." Molly gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "Harry and the boys found out about Genevra's greed when they overheard her trying to convince Creevey that he needed a partner. Harry was shattered, as you can well imagine. He had believed the girl to be a good friend. This betrayal has hurt the boy deeply. I felt it was my responsibility to let you know." At that moment, an owl flew into the room from the kitchen, and landed on Molly's shoulder. She took the missive, telling the owl of some nibblies on the table in the kitchen, and opened the parchment. She read the missive as the owl launched itself toward the doorway, and paled, then reddened alarmingly as she understood the extent of Ginny's betrayal.

"Ronald has sent me a letter, explaining what he had heard in greater detail. I am to meet with Headmistress McGonagall tomorrow, to discuss the matter of punishment for Ginevra." Molly's voice was tight with fury, and her blue eyes glinted dangerously.

"I am sorry that this had to happen, Molly. I understand how painful it is when our children fail to live up to our expectations. I had feared for Draco for such a long time. His father's influence was so strong, so ingrained. I had feared that my precious Dragon would never be able to stand on his own, to make his own decisions and welcome people into his life that would elevate him. It was Harry Potter, testifying on our behalf, that started the change in him. Blaise's love could only do so much; I fear Slytherin house encouraged too many of the prejudices and biases that the purebloods upheld. I will always be grateful to Harry for showing my son that, no matter the station in life or the circumstances of birth, every person has value and worth." Tears glinted in pale blue eyes, and Molly rose from her chair, engulfing the woman in a strong hug.

They chatted for a time, catching each other up on their lives, before Narcissa rose.

"I must speak with the Creeveys. I am not sure what I will do, but something must be done to avenge Harry." Molly considered the woman for a moment, before an unholy light flickered in the kind blue eyes.

"The Creeveys are very well off. They have many lucrative business ventures in the muggle world. I am sure that, between the two of us, we could orchestrate a…hostile takeover of their muggle businesses."

"Thank you, Molly. I believe that I have some extra capital lying around, that could be put to good use. I also believe that some of the Gryffindors could possibly help with this. Perhaps some of Creevey's less savory habits and behaviors could be accidentally discovered." Girlish laughter from both women would have raised the hackles of even the strongest man, had he heard it. It was evil and vindictive and malicious, and brought the women closer together.

"You are staying with Harry and Draco and Blaise, are you not?"

"Yes. Severus has permitted me to convert his hidden office into a bedroom. Draco came to me after the rape; he knew that my…experience with the Dark Lord made me most suitable to help Harry through the attack."

"Could you…could you talk to Harry for me? I would like to understand why he is avoiding me." Narcissa's heart went out to the woman at the sorrow in her eyes.

"I would be happy to, Molly. Now, I must get back. Harry was very upset when I left, and I would like to see to him."

"Of course. Please visit any time you like. You and Draco are more than welcome. Perhaps we could get together with Andromeda. I'm sure she'd be happy to bring little Teddy by." Tears shone in Narcissa's eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered shakily. She quickly walked to the kitchen, where she flooed back to the Head Boy's room. Draco noticed the tears in his mother's eyes and began to silently curse the redheaded menace that was Molly Weasley. Narcissa noticed her son's ire, and smiled happily at the boy.

"I am fine, Dragon," she said softly. "Molly and I had a very long heart-to-heart, and she is going to help me…punish the Creeveys." She looked at the still shaken boy on the couch between the Slytherins, and her eyes softened. "Harry," she said softly, "Molly misses you very much. She would like to know what it is that she has done to make you not want to see her." Harry flushed, embarrassed.

"She didn't do anything, Narcissa. I feel it's my fault that some of her family was unable to return to her after the war. Fred's death hit her particularly hard, as did Tonks' and Remus'. I don't want to see the hatred in her eyes."

"Harry," Narcissa said, shock in her voice, "how could you believe that she would hate you? That anyone would hate you?"

"I've had long, bitter history that tells me that people hate me. That the ones that 'like' me, only do so because of my name or what I did. Ginny was right; the only thing I have of any value is my name." He stood from the couch and went into the bedroom, quietly closing the door. Draco and Blaise looked at each other, pain deep within their eyes.

"Mother? How do we fix this?" The desperation in Draco's voice hurt Narcissa's heart, but she was at a loss. How did they fix it?

* * *

"Severus?" Narcissa called as she waited in front of the painting. It had been several days, and the holidays were only a week away. Harry had not ventured much from the bedroom, except to go to classes. He wasn't eating, and his skin was sallow and loose. Draco and Blaise cuddled him at night, and were frequently awakened by the whimpering cries as the raven suffered through nightmares. They always heard the same thing on awakening; Harry crying and pleading for love. It broke the Slytherins' hearts, and they spent many nights fighting the tears as they listened to their love's anguish. He wouldn't accept any affection or love while awake, so they took as much advantage as they could while he slept to cuddle and kiss him.

The dour man came into view, his obsidian eyes widened in concern at the pinched look on the Malfoy matriarch's face.

"What can I do for you, Narcissa?" he asked solicitously. She smiled slightly, happy to see him.

"Harry's…the Weaslette had attempted to plot with Dennis Creevey to break up Harry and Draco and Blaise. The boys overheard what she had to say, and it has broken Harry. We are unable to get through to him. He seems to have sunk back into his memories and his feelings of worthlessness are killing him. We are desperate. What can we do?" Narcissa's voice ended almost in a wail, and Severus' eyes widened further at the desperation in her voice.

"You truly love Harry," the man said quietly. A nod was the only response he received, and her sky blue eyes filmed with unshed tears. He sighed heavily. "Allow me a day. I will have help for him tomorrow. Have him here around noon, if you could." She nodded again, dashing the tears that had fallen from her cheeks. She smiled at him again and left, going to the boys' bedroom. She tapped gently on the door, and a listless voice bade her enter. She stepped into the room, her eyes going to the figure curled on the bed. Her heart broke a little more at the sight of the broken, lost child laying on the covers. She stepped toward the bed and sat on the edge, reaching a hand to card her fingers through the unruly, dirty ebony locks. Harry unconsciously leaned into the contact, his dull emerald eyes closing at the comfort she was offering. A sob escaped the boy, and he pulled away, scooting away from her and the offered comfort.

"Harry," she said gently. He looked at her, and the pain in the viridian depths made her soul ache. "Severus would like you to be in front of the painting at noon tomorrow. I do not know why he wishes to speak with you, but it sounds important." Harry nodded, not speaking, his tears still flowing. Narcissa sighed heavily, her heart aching for the boy. She stood and left the room, surprised to see her son and Blaise in the common room. "What of your classes?" she asked gently. The boys blushed, but stood their ground.

"We can't leave Harry here alone," Draco said quietly. "He's hurting so much. We just don't know what to do. So we want to spend the rest of the week here with him. I've told my teachers what happened, and they've given Blaise and I permission to miss the rest of the week. They'll gather our work, as well as Harry's, together and send it here."

"I spoke to Severus. He seems to have an idea of how to help the boy. I only hope it works."

* * *

Harry stepped into the study, sitting on the sofa before the painting. Unknown to him, Blaise and Draco crept in after him, standing in the shadows of the room, watching and waiting. Severus saw them enter, and his eyes gleamed with pride at the support his godson was showing the raven.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked, his voice dull. Snape's obsidian eyes snapped at the boy, and he flinched, waiting for the derision and scorn.

"Harry," the man said softly, his face softening into a look of such compassion and caring that it took Harry's breath away, "how can you let that red-headed bitch take you down?" Harry flushed at the criticism, his heart quailing at the tone. "You are so much better than that. You are the strongest, bravest, kindest, best person I have ever met. You are even greater than Albus, and that is saying something. You have shown more loyalty, compassion, and love than anyone I've ever seen. What you did for Draco and his mother; there are no words to express my gratitude for your fairness. Despite the things my godson did to you; despite the things I have done to you, you still allow us to be a part of your life. You give everyone more chances than they deserve. You put everyone before yourself. You are just so much love that it is breathtaking. How can you think you are worth less than anyone else? You are so much greater than everyone, and I defy anyone to say differently."

"But Professor," Harry started, his voice trembling, " she was supposed to be my friend. I thought she was in love with me, and it made things a little uncomfortable, but I still considered her a friend. How could she do that to me?" Fred slowly stepped into view, and Harry's eyes widened. He waited for the Weasley twin to rip into him for getting him killed. He started trembling when he heard the kind words coming from the young man.

"Harry, you did not get me killed. I knew what would happen if I fought by your side, and I did it anyway. I _wanted_ to. I _needed_ to. I couldn't let you, my honorary little brother, face that monster or his minions by yourself. Knowing you has made me; hell, has made all of us who really know you, better and greater for it. Ginny has always been…difficult. Her obsession started, as you know, when she was a child. I don't know when she changed, or why. But it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong but let her know that you loved her as a sister. Draco and Blaise told us what was said. I don't understand, but I guess, being the youngest made her…greedy. We were always just scraping by, until you gave us the money for the shop. George and I helped our parents and our family a lot, and they now always have money, so I don't understand her problem. Perhaps she just wanted attention."

"You know," Harry murmured, his heart slowing and the hurt starting to fade, "I used to think that was Ron's problem, as well. The way he always turned on me when things got difficult, I had always assumed that it was because he wanted the attention for himself. Frankly, they all can have it. I hate it."

"We know that, Harry," Lupin said, as he stepped into view. Sirius was right behind him, and he grinned widely at the raven. Harry's eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Hey Siri, Moony."

"Harry, you have so many people who love you so much," Sirius said softly. "Even us dead folk love you. Even Snivellus loves you." Severus blushed profusely, glaring at Sirius, his obsidian eyes promising great punishment. Tinkling laughter met this, and Lily wandered into view, looking at her son with pride and joy.

"Hey, Mum," the ex-Gryffindor said softly.

"Hello, Harry. I know how Petunia and her bastard husband treated you. Petunia always treated me the same way. Jealousy and fear make people irrational. There was, and is, nothing wrong with you. You are perfect, baby. Please believe that. Despite the abusive way you grew up, you are still a kind and gentle soul. Your fiancés love you so very much. Don't shut them out because of some jealous chit." Harry's eyes widened, and he looked at his mother, and father, who had come into view. "Yes, Harry. We've both met your fiancés, and we couldn't be more pleased. They are very fine young men, and will take really good care of you."

"Harry, please don't be afraid of what we'll think," James said quietly. "We will always love you. You are not a worthless freak. You are the best thing that Lily and I have ever done." Harry blushed, his heart finally healing. Softly, Blaise and Draco approached the couch, sitting on either side of the raven. He startled for a moment, before he snuggled into Blaise's side, pulling Draco's hand. The blond cuddled into Harry's other side, and they sat like that for a time, chatting with everyone as they drifted in and out of the painting. Finally, after hours spent there, the three bid everyone farewell and left the study.

"We've got something to do this weekend, before we leave for the holidays," Blaise told the raven quietly. "Will you be all right here by yourself?"

"Yes. Thank you for being so patient with me. For loving me. I love you both so much."

* * *

"As you can see, this house opens up to the sea. There is a private beach, as well as house elves and all the wizarding amenities. It also has capability for muggle appliances, should you feel the need. Six bedrooms up, a private spa and steam room, and a potions lab in the cellar complete the house. It takes its style of architecture from both ancient Greek and Roman influences, and the blend of styles really suit the house. Please take a walk-through, and let me know when you wish to see the rest of the houses on the list." The witch taking them on tour of available properties in and around Greece stepped away, allowing Blaise and Draco to meander along, looking at all of the points of interest.

"What do you think, Blaise?" Draco asked excitedly. He was sold on the house; the feel of it was friendly and open and safe. He could feel the magic, welcoming them.

"I think it's perfect," the Italian murmured quietly. "By far the best house we've seen so far. This is the one." Nodding, Draco turned and smiled widely at the witch.

"We'll take it. Now, we need to know if there are any magical schools in the area."

"Why, yes there is. There is an island about twenty miles off the coast of this island of Irakleion, called Rhodes, that contains the Theourgia School of Higher Magics. It is accessible by floo or apparition, or even boat, if you've a mind. I wouldn't recommend the sea route, however. The coral reefs can be quite treacherous."

"May we visit the school?" Blaise asked softly. "We would like to explore the curriculum, as well as the availability of positions. Our fiancé is quite the expert in defensive magics, and we would like to know if there would be a position available for him to assume when we graduate."

"Actually, our defensive magics professor is set to retire in about three years. He has despaired of finding a suitable candidate for apprenticeship. I will introduce you to him when we visit; you may discuss your concerns with him." Nodding, they took the witch's arm and side-along apparated to the school.

The tour of the school was everything the Slytherins had hoped it would be. The curriculum was open and non-biased, allowing the students to learn all aspects of magic. There were no distinctions between dark and light; it was just magic. They had spoken to the defensive magics professor, and he was eager to meet Harry. The raven's reputation had preceded him, and Blaise and Draco were a little concerned with that. However, the professor was quick to reassure the boys that he would not take Harry's reputation into account when interviewing him for the apprenticeship. While there, the boys learned that the position of potions professor would be open as well, and Draco did an on-the-spot interview for the position. When it was learned that Draco had been taught by the great Potions Master Severus Snape, he was given the apprenticeship, with the proviso that he would attain his Mastership in three years. Thrilled beyond measure, the boys left the school, apparating to the house they would buy. They finalized the deal with the real estate witch, and flooed from the house to Hogwarts, coming out in the Head Boy's room.

"Well, that was very successful," Blaise said as Narcissa floated into the room. She looked at the boys, eyebrow raised, waiting. "We've just…." Blaise trailed off, looking for a certain raven. Narcissa saw the look and smiled.

"He went with his friends to Hogsmeade, to help them finish their shopping. He said he needed to pick up a few additional items, as well."

"We've just been to Greece," Draco said, a huge grin splitting his face. Narcissa's eyes widened at the joy on her son's face. "We've found the perfect house for Harry, and intend to gift it to him for Christmas. There's a magic school close by, and the Defensive Arts position will soon be available. The current teacher has agreed to interview Harry for the position, and apprentice him should he pass the interview. The potions position will also be available, and I've been accepted to apprentice with the potions professor. I will achieve my mastership in three years, and take over for him. Everything is perfect."


	17. Christmas Surprises, Part One

Christmas Surprises, Part One

The day that everyone was anxiously awaiting had finally arrived. The last day of classes was boisterous and loud, and excitement was thick in the air. Harry's heart beat heavily as he pondered his options. He could go to Grimmauld Place; he could go to the Burrow, or he could stay at Hogwarts. Grimmauld was depressing and lonely. The thoughts of Sirius around Christmas were always more poignant and painful, and Grimmauld just made it worse. So, no. The Burrow was the happiest place he could think of. At least, it was before the war, and the business with Ginny. Now, it was just painful and a jarring reminder of what he didn't have. So, no. Which left Hogwarts. It wasn't going to be the first time he had spent his holidays at the school. It was familiar and comfortable, and he could always spend Christmas with his mum and dad, Sirius, Remus and Severus. As well as Tonks, Fred, and others. The painting was staying at the school, so Harry knew he wouldn't be all alone. He sighed, fingers restlessly spinning the engagement ring on his finger. He was so deep in thought that he never heard Blaise and Draco come up behind him as he sat in front of the fire. Classes had been over for a couple of hours, and Harry hadn't budged from the sofa, his eyes blankly staring into the flames.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly. A loud yelp erupted from the raven, and he jumped a foot off the couch, spinning in place to stare, wide-eyed, at the Slytherins behind him. Blaise tried; he really tried. But he couldn't hold the laughter in. He doubled up, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he bellowed rich, dark laughter into the room. Draco maintained his cool; he chuckled softly as the embarrassed flush suffused Harry's face. Scowling, he glared death at the Italian, before turning back to the fire, his shoulders stiff with embarrassment. Draco rounded the end of the couch, sitting next to the ex-Gryffindor and looping an arm around the boy's shoulders. He tugged gently, encouraging Harry to lean into him. Harry snuggled into Draco's side, sighing softly, the sadness radiating from him in waves. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just trying to figure out where I'll be spending Christmas. Not a lot of options open to me. I figured I'd stay here, visit with my mum and dad. Just hang out." The soft voice was dull and dead, and Draco's heart clenched at the depression he heard. Blaise had finally gotten himself under control, and he quickly sat on Harry's other side, gently taking the raven's hand. Harry yanked it away, glaring at the Italian, hurt in his eyes. "That wasn't funny," he growled at the other man. "For a moment there, I thought I was going to be attacked again." Blaise winced, regret showing on his face.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Harry," he said softly, trying to take the raven's hand again. Harry allowed the contact, wanting to be coddled and mollified. "You're right. I shouldn't have treated your startlement as a joke. I don't want to _ever_ cause you pain or distress again. Please forgive me." Harry studied the dark eyes, looking for the truth of Blaise's feelings. Finding satisfaction, the brunet leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss to the Italian's lips. Blushing for no apparent reason, Blaise smiled and relaxed, eager to see Harry's reaction at the news he was about to impart.

"Harry, you're coming to Zabini Manor with us. Didn't we tell you?" Wide viridian eyes stared into chocolate, and hope and gratitude swam beneath their surface.

"N-no. No one said anything to me. Are…are you sure? I mean, won't your parents mind?" Blaise smiled softly at the boy, pride and love in his eyes._ Always putting others before himself. He really needs to stop that._

"No. They're staying on the continent this year. They have a chateau in Aspen, and felt the need to hobnob with the American wizarding community for a while. We will have the place all to ourselves. I hope you don't mind spending Christmas in Italy." Harry gasped; he had never been outside London before, until he went to Hogwarts. Excitement colored his eyes, and he smiled widely.

"I'm looking forward to it, actually. To see someplace new. I'd like to see where you grew up, Blaise. From what Draco has described, it has to be beautiful."

"We have plans for the holidays, Harry," Draco said softly. "We're going to give you a tour of the Italian countryside, with particular emphasis on some of the classical architecture and, of course, the tourist attractions. We want to make this the best Christmas you've ever had." Harry stared into the silver eyes for long moments, then launched himself into the blond's arms. Draco laughed out loud at the exuberance, and hugged the raven tightly to himself, relishing the love and passion the boy showed. Long moments later, he pulled himself from Draco's arms, and launched himself at Blaise, who caught him, burrowing his nose into the raven locks and closing his eyes. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the gods that Harry had forgiven him, and was willing to touch him. Draco watched the pair, his eyes soft with love and relief. _We might actually be ok.  
_

* * *

"Remember, Harry, you are to accompany Draco and Blaise to the Manor on Boxing Day, so that we may exchange gifts," Narcissa said gently. Harry nodded enthusiastically, looking forward to seeing the Manor in a better light. He didn't know if he would ever be able to put the memories of their incarceration there behind him, but he wanted to try.

"Erm, what about Lucius? Won't he be there?" Worry clouded Harry's remarkable emerald eyes, and Narcissa chuckled.

"No. I convinced some of his other relatives to take him in for the day, on the pretext that I had some important personal matters to attend to."

"Okay then," the raven said, a brilliant smile spreading across his face. Narcissa blinked at the obvious joy, and she impulsively hugged the boy tightly to herself. Harry's arms wrapped around her, and he squeezed her gently, whispering in her ear. "Thank you so much for being there for me; both in the Forbidden Forest and now. I would not have survived either time without you." Narcissa's eyes were suspiciously bright as she pulled away from the boy, and she opened her mouth to refute his words, but his next words stopped her cold. "I know that your betrayal in the Forest was on behalf of Draco, and I understand that. But you did selflessly save my life, and I will love you forever for that." Tears fell freely, and she smiled shakily at him. _Merlin, he's just too good to be true. My dragon is the luckiest man alive to have his love._

"This is a portkey that will take you directly to Zabini Manor. Draco and Blaise are already there, awaiting your arrival." She handed him a stuffed heart, and he grimaced at the hokey thing, before smiling fondly. Narcissa giggled at the wash of emotion that flowed in his emerald eyes, and continued. "The keywords are immortale beneamato." He nodded once more, then mumbled the words that hooked his navel, taking him to the front doors of Zabini Manor. Narcissa sighed heavily, silently wishing the Slytherins luck on their seduction.

* * *

The foyer of Zabini Manor was huge. Gold-veined black marble covered the floors, and the walls were striped silk in the palest peach and silver. Crystal chandeliers hung at regular intervals, and the ceiling was frescoed, the paintings of cherubs and Rubenesque women. Harry's mouth gaped in awe as he stared around at the opulence, and he briefly wondered how a schlub like him would ever be able to fit into the crème de la crème of pureblood society. Footsteps on the marble alerted him to the arrival of the Slytherins, and he turned to them, emerald eyes huge and panicked. The smirk that started on Draco's face died a quick death as he took in the deathly pale face, the fear flooding those expressive eyes. He hurried forward, Blaise close behind, trying to stave off his own panic as tears began to well in the viridian eyes.

"Harry? What is it? Are you hurt?"

"I love you both so much," he whispered harshly. "I'll never be able to fit in with your society. I can't ask you to lower yourselves to be with me. I can't ask you to give up this way of life. I know you're happy here. I can't ask you to turn your backs on it. I can't live like this. I'm sorry I took up so much of your time. I'll just go back to Hogwarts now." The boy turned, head bowed, and began the long trek back to the front doors, leaving two momentarily stunned Slytherins behind him. Seconds later, he was engulfed in loving arms as both men grabbed him, squeezing him tightly.

"Harry," Blaise murmured in the raven's ear, smiling as the shiver vibrated through the smaller man's body, "this is just…stuff. This is not who we are, any more than that scar on your forehead is who you are. This is our parents' lives, not ours. We will be happy wherever you are. We want you to be happy, and we want you to be happy with us. I would die for you. Draco would die for you. You are all we want, all we need, all we love. Just you." The tension that had been vibrating through the smaller body suddenly ceased, and Harry relaxed into the men's' arms, releasing a shaky breath. He wrapped his hands in the robes in front of him, pressing back into the body behind him. He heard a groan in his ear, and laughed huskily, still trembling in relief. "Besides," Blaise continued, laughter in his voice, "you haven't seen what we got you for Christmas yet. Just wait until then before you decide you're not good enough for us." Harry pulled back, looking into laughing dark eyes, then leaned forward, his lips meeting Blaise's. The Italian inhaled a harsh breath and opened his mouth, welcoming Harry's exploring tongue, shuddering with long-suppressed desire at the contact. Draco moaned again, his pelvis thrusting reflexively into Harry's backside, and growled when Harry pressed back.

Harry pulled away from Blaise's mouth, smiling softly at the whimper that escaped the Italian's lips. He turned his head, his lips sliding across Draco's cheek before the blond turned his head, allowing the raven to capture his mouth. Harry's tongue breached Draco's lips, exploring the moist cavern and eliciting a shiver of want from the blond. Blaise pressed in closer, his pelvis thrusting at the hot desire engulfing the trio, and Harry groaned into the kiss, his own erection throbbing. Gasping, he pulled back, and gently disentangled himself from his lovers' arms. Breathing deeply, trying to get himself under control, he watched with hooded eyes as his fiancés fought to get themselves under control, their faces flushed a beautiful pink with need. Breathing slowed, and the men finally got themselves under control, marshalling their yearnings, their faces still slightly flushed. Grinning, his verdant eyes sparkling, Harry looked into Blaise's dark eyes.

"So," he said cheerily, "are you going to show me around this mausoleum?" Draco laughed loudly at the description, laughing harder as he took in Blaise's affronted look.

"I'll have you know that this is far grander than any mausoleum, Harry," he sniffed, his dignity bruised. Then he smiled widely, to show the raven that he meant absolutely none of it. Harry laughed, his mood incredibly light and his soul free. His mood was highly infectious, and soon all three men were walking around, taking in the sights of the Manor, walking on clouds. The mood lasted until they neared dinnertime, when Blaise suddenly looked at Harry speculatively. The raven started getting nervous, and the nerves notched up as the same look appeared on Draco's face.

"What?" he finally snapped, irritated. The sphinx-like smiles on the other men's faces did nothing to reassure the brunet, and he stalked away, looking for his rooms. A house elf appeared at the command of Blaise, and led the raven to his rooms. The snickers after he had left echoed through the silent room, and Blaise and Draco walked to their rooms to prepare for the beginning of the seduction.

* * *

A house elf popped into Harry's room just as he had finished dressing. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt that, since he was in such splendor, he should at least make an effort to dress appropriately. So he put on dove-grey dress slacks, a shimmery emerald green button-down silk shirt and a dove-grey jacket over it. He wore black dress shoes with a slight heel (never hurts to take whatever little advantage he could), which added a half inch to his height. The elf bowed lowly to him, and held out a hand. Smiling slightly, he took the offered hand and allowed the elf to lead him to the dining hall.

_We missed this on the tour,_ Harry thought idly, as his emerald eyes took in the expansive room. Paneled in deep walnut, with thick royal blue carpeting, the room looked expensive. The grand maple table sat in the center of the room, with the ability to seat thirty comfortably. It was dressed on one end with fine bone china and silver, the crystal stemware glinting softly in the candlelight. The center of the table was taken up with the largest candelabra he had ever seen. What must have been nearly a dozen thin white tapers sat in the cups, every single one lit. The heat from the flames radiated over the table, and Harry's face flushed from the warmth. No one was in the dining room at the moment, and he walked around, looking at everything, from the portraiture to the paintings to the statuary. Everything screamed decadent and rich and snobby, and Harry frowned at the excessive show of wealth.

Noise behind him startled him, and he spun around to see the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on. Draco was dressed all in black. The shirt, pants and jacket had silver pin striping, and the color of the clothing set off his pale skin and luminescent hair to perfection. Blaise wore deep chocolate slacks, a pale cream silk button down shirt and a chocolate jacket. Both men were utterly drool worthy, and Harry fought the mad blush that threatened to suffuse his face. The Slytherins stepped forward as one, hands outstretched, and the blush escaped Harry's control, covering his face and making his viridian eyes glimmer and glow. Draco took Harry's left hand, while Blaise captured his right, and both men bowed low over the hands, brushing their lips over the knuckles. Harry suppressed the girlish giggle that wanted to wiggle past his lips, but he couldn't stop the wide smile that creased his face. His hands squeezed at the fingers wrapped around them, and both men smiled softly at him, their own eyes reflecting the immense love they felt for him. He completely lost his previous train of thought, the only thing on his mind the beautiful men before him. They gently tugged his hands, guiding him to the end of the table, Blaise pulling out his chair and seating him. Draco picked up the bottle of wine and showed Harry the label. He barely understood about years and vineyards, so he just glanced at it before nodding. Draco didn't smile mockingly at his apparent ignorance; he just poured the wine for Harry, before he filled the other two glasses. The men sat on either side of the raven, and Draco held up his glass.

"A toast. To the most beautiful man we have ever seen. To the most gracious man we have ever known. To the kindest, gentlest, most selfless man we have ever been privileged to be with. To Harry." Blaise raised his glass, and both Slytherins drank. Harry ducked his head, blushing profusely, his eyes misty. He put his hands to his hot cheeks, trying to hold in the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm him. More surprises were to come, however. Blaise snapped his fingers, and the food appeared. A thick lasagna appeared on their plates, with summer squash and fresh green beans drizzled with butter and sprinkled with shredded Parmesan cheese. A thick chunk of garlic bread with melted mozzarella cheese sat on the bread plate, and Harry hummed his pleasure at all of his favorites. The only noises for several moments was the scraping of cutlery as the men enjoyed the meal.

"So, Harry. Have you given any more thought to what you want to do after graduation?"

"Well, we have to stay for a few weeks after graduation, until the Hogwarts restructuring is well under way. After that, I think I would like to teach Defense." The looks the Slytherins exchanged over the raven's head were filled with happiness. "I just hope I can find a school that won't hire me just because I'm the bloody Boy Who Lived. Other than Hogwarts, I don't see much chance of that." His voice had become a little morose, and the Slytherins leapt in to cheer him up. Blaise snapped his fingers again, and the table cleared, to be reset with dessert. Harry's eyes widened in wonder as he took in the food.

The richest, creamiest looking cheesecake sat before him. Covered with cherries, their syrup drizzling down the sides, the raven's mouth watered at the anticipation of the taste of it. He looked down at his dessert plate, prepared to cut a slice, but paused as he took in the small, wrapped package sitting in the center of it. He looked up at the two sitting beside him, confusion on his face.

"Um, Christmas is tomorrow," he said quietly.

"Yes, Harry. But we wanted to give you this tonight. Please?" The earnest look on Draco's face melted any resistance Harry had, and he smiled softly, picking up the small package. Gently unwrapping it, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked at it.

It was a charm on a chain. A silhouette, in silver, of a wolf, a stag, and a large dog hung from the chain, and Harry's eyebrows rose as he got the significance of the charm. He smiled softly, and turned to his fiances, gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "It's lovely, and the perfect representations of Dad, Siri, and Moony."

"It's more than that, Harry," Blaise said. "It's a portkey. A permanent portkey. We will be using it tomorrow to travel to someplace special. The keyword is animagus. Wherever you are, all you have to do is touch the charm and say the keyword, and you will return to that special place."

"What kind of place?"

"A place of your own," was the only answer given.

* * *

Christmas dawned bright and early for the trio. They had chosen to sleep in their own rooms, Draco and Blaise hoping the anticipation wouldn't kill them. Harry missed their warmth horribly, and tossed and turned all night. So it was a bleary-eyed, grouchy raven that rose from the bed at a little before five a.m. He stalked to the shower, grumbling the whole way. He groused during the luxurious, hot shower, and crabbed as he picked out his outfit. He donned a black cashmere sweater and black jeans. He put on black trainers and ran his fingers restlessly through his messy locks before storming from the bedroom, the scowl on his face frightening many of the house elves. He stomped down the steps, bitching under his breath at _inconsiderate Slytherins that suddenly want to sleep alone, for Merlin's sake_. Unknown to him, both Blaise and Draco were steps behind him, listening with great amusement to his complaints. Snickers behind him had him turning on the steps, gasping in surprise. His foot slipped, and he started to overbalance. Draco and Blaise flung out their hands at the same time, panic in their eyes. Harry's fall was halted, and he stayed frozen in place until the other two got to him. As soon as they grabbed his arms, the magic was released, and they tugged him into their arms, hugging him tightly, trembling with delayed fear. Harry's panting breaths ruffled Draco's hair, and Blaise's respirations blew past Harry's ear.

"Thank Merlin," the Slytherins kept murmuring over and over again. Harry trembled, the feel of their magic still on his skin, pebbling it into goose flesh. It was the most intimate thing he'd ever felt; as if he were wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and comfort and safety. It was long minutes later when the stranglehold they had on the raven was finally loosened. The fear was still evident in silver and dark eyes, and Harry smiled, his hands stroking down warm cheeks.

"I love you so much," he whispered softly. He kissed Draco chastely on the lips, then turned and kissed Blaise. "I need to firecall Narcissa. Where may I do that?"

"There's…there's a floo room just beyond the kitchen," Blaise said haltingly. He was still quite shaken at the near miss Harry had.

"This is a private call," Harry warned gently. "I will meet the two of you in the parlor afterward." He turned and finished his descent, turning at the bottom of the stairs and walking up the hallway to the floo room. Draco and Blaise, still dazed, walked to the parlor and sat on one of the sofas there.

"Did you know our magic could do that?" Draco finally asked.

"No. I wonder how we did that."

* * *

"Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy's Chamber." The floo flared to life, and he poked his head in, looking around the sitting room. A house elf popped in to address the raven.

"What may Shasta do for Harry Potter?"

"Could you please tell Mrs. Malfoy that I wish to speak with her? It's important."

"Right away, sir." The elf popped away, and moments later Narcissa entered the room, tying the belt around her dressing gown. She sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, and Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. She chuckled at the shocked look on his face.

"I have never minded sitting on the floor, Harry," she said quietly. "I find that it is easier to chat if we are on the same level. Now, what may I do for you, child?" Harry blushed at the loving affection in her voice, and he opened his mouth to speak, shocking the Malfoy matriarch deeply.

"I would like to bond with Draco and Blaise on Boxing Day. We could do it at the Manor, if you would give your kind permission." It took a few moments for the woman to gather her scattered thoughts.

"I thought you wanted to wait until after graduation, Harry."

"I did. But something happened just now, that made me realize that I would never be happy anywhere else. That the two men I am so very deeply in love with, love me with all that they are."

"What happened to change your mind?"

"I nearly fell down the stairs in the front hall. Draco and Blaise reached out for me at the same time, and their magic wrapped around me and stopped my fall. I felt so safe, so warm, so comforted. It felt like home. I knew then that they love me. They love me." The last was said with quiet awe, and Narcissa's eyes widened.

"Surely you knew that they love you. How could you not know?"

"Intellectually, I knew. My heart believed it. My soul was unsure. Deep within myself, that fractured part of my soul that had been badly damaged by the people around me, kept me questioning the depth of their love. That piece of my soul is gone. I can believe that people love me, care for me. That still, small voice is gone."

"I would be honored if you use the Manor for your bonding ceremony. Would you like me to make the preparations?"

"Yes, please. And could you…could you ask Mrs. Weasley to help?"

"Molly was going to be here on Boxing Day, along with Ron and Astoria, Hermione and Theo, George and Angelina. If you would like, I could contact some of your Hogwarts friends. Perhaps Mr. Longbottom would like to attend, as well as Miss Lovegood."

"Would you?" The hope in his eyes was a beautiful sight, and she smiled widely at him.

"I would be delighted."

* * *

The phrase is Italian:immortale beneamato translates to immortal beloved.


	18. Christmas Surprises, Part Two

Christmas Surprises, Part Two

Harry meandered to the parlor, and the anxiously waiting Slytherins. He couldn't keep the contentment from showing in his eyes, and Blaise and Draco stared, stunned, at the calm ex-Gryffindor. It took a few moments for them to gather their scattered thoughts, and they rose from the sofa they were perched on and walked to the boy in the doorway, smiles on their faces.

"All right, love?" Draco asked softly. Harry nodded, his eyes scanning the pale perfection of Draco's face, before he reached up and brushed a soft kiss to the blond's cheek. The raven turned to Blaise, his emerald eyes skimming over the Italian's dark loveliness, before he leaned up to kiss the Slytherin's cheek. Blaise blushed lightly, his chocolate eyes brimming with joy.

"Well," the Italian said quietly, "it's time for us to take you to your Christmas present. If you would please accompany us?" Blaise reached for his own charm pendant, which matched Harry's. Not knowing where the portkey led, and unsure due to his past terrifying experience with them, Harry decided to step to the Italian, placing his fingers on the charm around the Slytherin's neck. Brown eyebrows rose, and deep, dark eyes looked into viridian. Harry just reached up, brushing his lips against the other man's.

"I'll explain when we get there," he said quietly. Blaise nodded, then looked to the blond, to find that Draco had already gone ahead. Blaise wrapped his arms around the raven, putting his lips to the other's ear, and whispering soft reassurances, before he touched the charm on the chain and murmured the portkey password. The uncomfortable tug at the navel yanked Harry away, and he closed his eyes tightly. They landed, and he stumbled only slightly, burying his head into the sturdy shoulder. Blaise chuckled softly, stroking his back in comfort. Suddenly, lips met the back of his neck, and Harry shivered before looking up into silver eyes. Sighing heavily, he looked back at Blaise, and explained the Triwizard tournament. The cup being a portkey, which took both boys to the cemetery. The death of Cedric, and his own culpability in that death. Blaise kissed him deeply, trying to assuage the raven's feelings of helplessness at the memory. Draco murmured soft assurances in Harry's ear; he remembered that day very well. The shock of seeing the Hufflepuff, lifeless on the ground, and Harry crying desperately. The accusations that Harry had been the one to cause the boy's death. The secret joy he felt as more ammunition to hurt Potter fell into his hands. He flushed with shame as he remembered those callous, cruel thoughts. Harry looked into the blond's eyes, and saw the guilt. He kissed the boy gently, his own emeralds reflecting understanding and forgiveness. Harry shook off the nerves, and stepped away from the warm arms surrounding, him. He looked around, taking in his surroundings with wide green eyes.

He stood in an open parlor, and from where he stood, he could see the beach and the clear azure sky through the windows. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the sea air, and he looked at his fiancés, his eyes widening even further. Draco's face was wreathed in such a beautiful smile that it took Harry's breath away. Blaise's dark eyes were full of love and contentment, and Harry trembled at the feelings he saw there.

"Where…where are we?" he asked tentatively. His jaw dropped when Draco answered.

"Your home, if you want it."

"My…my home?"

"Yes, Harry," Blaise answered. "Your home. We thought we'd surprise you with a place of your own. This is your home. Your sanctuary. Yours. Even if our relationship doesn't work out, this house is still yours."

"I smell the sea. Where are we?"

"We're on the Greek island of Irakleion, just off of Crete. We had toured many homes here in the Greek islands, but this one felt like home to us, and we knew that you would love it. Do you love it?" The nervousness and fear in Blaise's voice was endearing, and Harry smiled, stepping to the Slytherin and hugging him fiercely.

"Hey, I helped," Draco gruffed good-naturedly, not wanting to miss out on the Harry loving. The raven turned to the blond and kissed his lips gently, still holding on to Blaise.

"Thank you," he said quietly, his emerald eyes glowing. "No one has ever done something like this for me. Can we look around?" Blaise turned, his arm sliding around the raven's waist, and Draco bracketed the shorter boy on the other side, his arm sliding across Harry's shoulders. They wandered through the large, open house, the airy rooms calling to Harry to sit, to socialize, to play. He envisioned beautiful children running through the house, their laughter and screams bouncing off the light walls, their voices carrying out to sea on the breeze. Draco and Blaise pointed out all the aspects of the home, including a tour of the potions lab in the basement. Harry laughed quietly when he saw the fully-appointed lab, his green eyes sparkling with love. "When will I ever use a potions lab?" he asked, amusement in his voice. Draco blushed, the pink making Harry drool.

"Well…well, I was hoping I would be able to use it…" the blond murmured quietly. He was afraid that their presumptions would hurt the relationship; Draco was only now realizing that they had taken the choice from the raven's hands, and that, perhaps, Harry wouldn't want to give over this choice to them. Blaise seemed to read the blond's mind, and his own nervousness began to increase. Harry saw the growing unease on his fiancés' faces, and quickly reassured.

"Of course you can use it. I fully intend to have the both of you here for the rest of my life. The house is beautiful, and perfect, as are the both of you. Can we go to the beach? I've never been to a beach before…" Harry's voice trailed off wistfully, and he missed the relief that overcame the Slytherins. It took them a couple of minutes to gather their scattered thoughts before they gently led the boy out to his private beach.

The weather was chilly, and a strong breeze blew from the sea, but the sun shone down on the boys as they looked across the ocean, seeing the islands dotting the skyline in the distance. Harry breathed deep, his lungs filling with the flavor of the salt air, and he had a smile of contentment and peace on his face. Draco and Blaise stared at their lover, hearts swelling with pride at the thought that they, and they alone, put that look on his face.

"Do you accept our gift, Harry?" Draco asked quietly. The raven turned to the blond, emerald eyes fairly glowing with happiness, and he smiled wider, making the Slytherins harden with arousal. They watched as the wind lifted the ebony locks, scattering them haphazardly on the boy's head, making him look tousled and sexy as Harry continued to smile at them.

"I love you," he said quietly, his voice rough with emotion. "You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Yes, I accept with an open and happy heart. Thank you."

"There's one more thing we need to do," Blaise said, his voice shaky from the swell of emotion. "We need to go to Rhodes. There is a school there, the Theourgia School of Higher Magics. The defensive magics professor there is intent on retiring in three years, and would like to meet you for an interview for apprenticeship. Draco already has the potions apprenticeship, and fully intends to achieve his Mastership in three years, when the potions professor will retire." Harry's eyes widened in surprise, and he looked nervous and a little resigned.

"Harry," Draco said quietly, "the professor knows who you are. It would be hard-pressed to find someone in the wizarding world that _didn't_ know who you were. However, that will not affect the interview in the slightest. He's aware of your _fame_," the word was said with a small amount of scorn; apparently that part of Harry's life still rankled a little, "but he is more aware of your reputation with defensive magic. Some of the Death Eaters had escaped to these islands, and he is aware of some of your fighting skills from overheard conversations. He's really anxious to meet with you."

"Will…will we have a problem with the Death Eaters?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No. My father seems to be the only one intent on eliminating you. His pride took quite a beating every time you trumped him, and he's still angry that it took you to keep him from Azkaban. Mr. Nott was in contact with Theo, and assured him that the other former Death Eaters want nothing to do with Father's plan. In fact, some of them have offered you protection, should you want it." Harry's eyebrows rose in shocked surprise at that, and he grinned, then laughed outright. Getting himself under control, he agreed to meet with the professor. "Isn't the school closed for the holidays?" he asked curiously as they walked back into the house and toward the parlor.

"It is," Blaise answered. "Most of the professors live in the school year-round. There are quarters for the families, as well as bachelor quarters, for all the professors. This school attracts teaching talent from all over. Its reputation is even more sterling than Hogwarts. I really think you'll like teaching here." They arrived in the parlor, and Draco went first, followed by Harry, who was caught by the laughing blond, then Blaise brought up the rear. They stood in the floo room of the school, dusting off their clothing, before they exited. Guiding the raven, and keeping him talking to keep the nerves at bay, they led him to the fourth floor, where the defensive magics professor was waiting in his classroom. They entered, and Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the professor.

"He…he looks like Remus," Harry gasped painfully. He started backing out of the classroom, his heart quailing at the sight of the man, and the professor strode forward quickly, holding out a hand to halt the raven's retreat.

"Please wait, Mr. Potter," he said quietly. His voice held a distinct twang, and Harry stopped, his heart pounding hard as the professor continued to advance slowly. "I apologize for startling you. I gather you were referring to Remus Lupin?" When Harry could only nod silently, his emerald eyes huge and shiny with unshed tears, the man smiled softly. "I…am Remus Lupin's brother. After he was bitten, my family tried to ignore it. Unfortunately, they couldn't and left him with our grandparents to care for him. They immediately moved to the United States, to escape the stigma of having a werewolf for a son. I was born in New York City. I never knew of my brother until after he had passed away, when the war was over. I am so very sorry for your loss, and if apprenticing with me will be too difficult, I fully understand. Thank you for seeing me." The man turned, his head bowed and sorrow in every line of his form as he walked away. Harry gathered himself together and approached the man. He softly placed a hand on the older man's shoulder, reassurance in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep him alive to meet you. He fought valiantly, and was one of the bravest men I've ever known. He taught me so much, and I was able to teach a great many of my friends and classmates everything he knew. If you are half the teacher he was, I would be honored to apprentice with you. I only hope I can live up to your expectations of me."

"If the stories of your skills are to be believed, I am sure you will be more than adequate to take my place. The interview is over; the position is yours, if you want it." Harry beamed such a huge smile that the professor took a step back in startled surprise. He had never seen such unbridled joy on any face before, and it was a few moments before he could continue. "I understand that you are finishing your education. Come see me when you graduate, and we will set up schedules and get you acclimated to the routine."

"Erm, I'm sorry, but we have a few things to take care of at Hogwarts after we graduate," the raven said hesitantly. "They are attempting to eliminate the house system, and require the input of people from every house. It should only take a few weeks, if you can wait?"

"I see no problem with that. Just owl me when you have everything wrapped up there, and we will have everything in place when you arrive." Nodding, Harry stuck his hand out, beaming. The other man took it, squeezing gently as they shook hands. "Thank you for coming, Harry, and my name is Romulus." Harry's eyebrows rose, and a distinctly Slytherin smirk graced his face. The professor winced at the look, his smile sheepish. "I know. We move to America, and my parents still can't get away from the their habit of naming their children after Roman mythological figures."

"Did…did your parents ever spare a thought for Remus?" Harry winced as he heard the question in his head, knowing it sounded callous. Romulus just smiled sadly.

"They thought about him often. They tried so many times to write to him; but what do you say to the son you abandoned because of something that was done to him?" Harry nodded sympathetically. Then his eyes brightened as he remembered.

"Remus got married to a Metamorphmagus named Nymphadora Tonks. Everyone just called her Tonks. Anyway, they had a son, named Teddy, and made me godfather. He lives with his grandmother, Andromeda. I'm sure that you'd be more than welcome to come get to know your nephew. We could share Remus' history with you. There's no reason you should be on the outside of the family anymore."

"In fact," Draco said quietly, not wanting to interrupt, "Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, as well as Teddy, will be at the Manor for Boxing Day. We are set to go there to celebrate a belated Christmas with our extended family. You are more than welcome to join us, if you wish." Harry looked at the blond, hot desire glowing in the emeralds, making the Slytherin blush to the roots of his hair. He then turned back to the professor, a happy smile on his face.

"Yes. Please do come. I have something special planned, and I would love for someone from Remus' family to attend. He was like a godfather to me, and I would like to get to know his brother better." Tears misted the professor's eyes, and he nodded, too choked up to speak.

"Excellent," Blaise murmured. "I will come here to escort you to the Manor, so be ready at five a.m." Harry turned to the Italian, shock on his face.

"So early?" he gasped incredulously. Blaise smirked and nodded.

"There's a lot to do tomorrow, Harry. We need to get there early so that we can fit it all in. Besides, many of our friends will be arriving around then, and I want it to be a truly joyous occasion." Harry smirked, his eyes glinting with secrets, and the Slytherins looked at him, worried at the calculating look on the raven's face.

"Thank you," the professor whispered brokenly. Harry squeezed the man's shoulder, and stepped to his fiancés, who immediately wrapped arms around shoulders and waist. Harry leaned into Draco, then Blaise, the love he felt for the men glowing in his face. Professor Lupin looked at the trio, and smiled softly.

Quietly, the men left the school, going back to the house. Harry walked through it one more time, his lovers a few paces behind, watching his pleasure. The raven was deep in thought, considering furnishings, tapestries, colors, children's names. Everything that he could possibly think of involving his lovers, he thought it. Christening the dining room table the proper way. Christening that workbench in the potions lab. Christening the kitchen _counters_, for Merlin's sake. His thoughts were so salacious and randy that his trousers tented impressively. Lost in his fantasies, he didn't notice his men, eyeing the erection and drooling. Suddenly, he was surrounded in heat, and his skin shivered deliciously. He moaned as lips were attached to his neck, and another pair of lips assaulted his, swallowing any further noises as the men made it known how much they wanted the boy. Long, lost, sensuous minutes later, Harry reluctantly extracted himself, pulling his scattered self control back around himself.

"I still haven't given you my present, yet," he said quietly, his voice quivering with suppressed lust. Silver and dark eyes watched him hungrily, and his whole body flushed at the desire he saw in those eyes. Trembling, he stepped around the men, stepping toward the floo. Before they knew it, the boy was in the floo and heading back to Zabini Manor. They quickly followed, arriving in enough time to see him pick himself up off the floor, wincing as his knees ached. They rushed to him, their ardor temporarily forgotten as they ushered him to a chair. Draco banished his trousers, ignoring the tight black silk boxers that outlined Harry's obvious arousal so that he and Blaise could look at the damage done to the raven's knees. The knees were starting to swell and bruise, and a gentle finger had the brunet hissing with pain.

"Blaise, I have some pain potion in my bag upstairs. Could you fetch it please?" Blaise left immediately, leaving a very horny Slytherin eyeing the equally horny ex-Gryffindor like he was the blue plate special. Harry smiled seductively at Draco, running his tongue slowly around his lips. The Slytherin's eyes widened and darkened with lust, and he started to tremble as he watched the raven, whose emerald eyes had darkened as well. By the time Blaise had returned with the potion, Draco was breathless with want, and Blaise's own arousal spiked as he felt the hot lust swimming in the air.

"Here," he rasped, handing the bottle to Harry. The raven tipped the mouth of the bottle to his lips, humming pleasurably as he tasted the delicious cherry flavor of the potion. The viridian eyed man's tongue flicked out, slowly licking the mouth of the bottle, lapping up every drop, his eyes half lidded with desire as he looked at his lovers. Blaise moaned loudly as he watched the boy make love to the bottle, his cock standing at full attention. Draco's mind had taken vacation, and his body was quivering with pent-up desire. Harry slowly stood as the pain from his knees faded, and he twitched his hips erotically as he left the room, glancing over his shoulder with a 'come hither' stare before slipping from the room. The Slytherins stayed where they were left, their minds slowly grinding over the past few moments, before realizing that they were frittering away precious minutes of Harry loving time sitting on the floor. They stood and pelted from the room and up the stairs.

They checked Harry's room first, but didn't see the raven. Blaise's room was next, but no luck. Finally, they reached Draco's room, and stopped in the doorway, stunned.

Harry stood in the middle of the room, wearing tight leather pants, and a leather harness. His dog collar glinted softly against his neck, the diamonds on the dog tag glimmering gently in the light from the bedside lamps. From his fingertips hung leopard skin covered handcuffs, and on the wall beside him were leather cuffs, suspended from chains magicked to the wall. There were silk ties of varying widths across the bed, and on Draco's dresser was an assortment of cock-rings and leather thongs, used to tie around the ball-sack, to inhibit orgasm. Harry's collar had a leash attached to the loop on the back, and he was tethered to the bedpost. Blaise moaned wantonly as he took in the sights, his libido grinding into overdrive. Draco's eyes were permanently widened in shock at the display, but he had enough sense to voice his concerns.

"H…Harry, are you sure about this?"

"Fred and George pegged me as a natural submissive. When they started expanding their shops, before the war came to Hogwarts, they tossed around ideas for…toys for dom/sub relationships. These toys," indicating the surrounding wares, "were specially designed for me, as a thank you for helping them with the shop, and in the hopes that I would capture at least one of you. I went into Zonko's a couple weeks before the hols started, and George and I had a really good talk. He told me that he still had the toys, if I was interested. I thought they would be a perfect Christmas present for the two most important people in my life. I also thought it would be a good, safe way to help me get over the lingering effects of the rape. Nothing here will hurt me, and if I get too fearful or uncomfortable, everything is magicked with a safe word so that I can be released any time. I trust you. I know that you will never hurt me. Happy Christmas."

The beauteous smile on Harry's face broke the Italian's paralysis, and he rushed forward, scooping the raven up in a bone-crushing hug, his face buried in Harry's neck. Harry felt hot tears against his skin, and his arms went around the quivering form, holding him tightly as he murmured his love in the Slytherin's ear. Draco stood back, smiling slightly as he watched the broken relationship mend. Harry's emerald eyes met Draco's silver, and the hot look of desire was back, making the Slytherin blush again, and he advanced slowly, trembling with excitement.

"What…what do you want to do first, Harry?" Blaise asked hesitantly, sniffling a little. Harry smiled a feral smile, making Blaise blush.

"Whatever you want to do. I am yours to do with as you will." Harry found the leash unclipped and himself shackled to the wall, hot lips trailing down his chest and a rough tongue circling his erect nipple. He arched and moaned loudly, the noises causing shivers to cascade across Slytherin skin.

"Wait," Harry gasped harshly, trying to maintain a modicum of control. Blaise and Draco pulled back, puzzled. Harry wandlessly summoned another small package, with Blaise written across the wrapping in neat script. The Italian looked into viridian eyes, his own dark eyes wide with wonder. Hands shaking, he took the package hovering in front of him, and slowly unwrapped it. Opening the lid, he gasped and looked back at Harry, trembling. Draco peered over Blaise's shoulder, eyebrows hitting the sky at what was inside.

"Is…is this what I think it is?" Blaise asked, his voice shaking. He lifted the strip of black silk from the box, holding it up in front of his eyes. Harry only nodded, his smile tremulous.

"Draco?" Blaise's voice had a definite tremor in it, and the blond smiled widely.

"Yes?"

"Would…would you mind if Harry and I did some playing first?"

"No. Do you mind if I watch?" Harry's emerald eyes darkened further, and he panted out "Merlin, no" breathlessly. Draco smirked at the shared kink, and backed slowly toward the bed, his mercury eyes gleaming hotly as they stared into viridian. Harry trembled violently in anticipation of feeling those hot steel eyes on his skin as he played with Blaise.

Blaise took the ends of the material and carefully and gently tied the silk around the raven's head, covering his eyes efficiently with the blindfold. Harry's senses instantly heightened, his skin shivering at the cool air wafting across it. The raven felt his skin tighten in delicious anticipation of the first touch, and gasped quietly as he felt gentle fingertips barely ghost across his pectorals. His skin shivered at the touch, and he drew in a shuddering breath as those fingers danced like feathers across his nipples. He leaned into the touch, trying to make it firmer, but the fingers danced away. This teasing touch continued for many minutes, the barely-there sensations making Harry squirm and whimper.

A whispered spell, and the leather pants were gone, the cool air wafting against his hardened flesh. When he felt the fingertips barely run up the vein in his cock, he arched, gasping harshly. His flesh tingled with every touch, and the pre-come drizzled endlessly as he was tortured insensible. He heard Blaise move away, and sighed in disappointment, mixed with a small amount of relief that the torture had ended. There was almost imperceptible whispering, then more rustling, before Blaise's lips were softly nibbling at Harry's. His mouth opened, and he willingly and eagerly accepted Blaise's dominance as the Italian kissed him passionately. Blaise continued to torment Harry's mouth before he moved on to the raven's neck, licking and nibbling the flesh and making the boy tremble.

Vaguely, Harry heard rustling over by the bed, and his cock jumped as he realized that Draco was stripping. The ex-Gryffindor saw the pale flesh revealed in his mind's eye as he heard the slip and slide of cloth against skin as each piece of clothing was removed and dropped carelessly to the floor. Suddenly, the lips vanished, and long, elegant, slender fingers encircled his cock. He arched again, a loud moan bursting from his throat, and felt the chuckle against his chest as different lips and tongue flicked and played along his pectorals.

To his right, he heard the sounds of cloth against skin, closer, and he turned his head in that direction, begging for a kiss with his mouth. Other than the moans and other noises of arousal, Harry never spoke a word. The sounds he made were enough to fuel the Slytherins' desire. He could feel his orgasm build as the long fingers gripped him, thumb brushing through the pre-come and smearing it around the head of his cock. Harsh pants burst from the boy, and he was so close. He nearly screamed in frustration when a cock-ring was suddenly snapped in place, halting his release.

"Now, now, Harry," Blaise murmured darkly, "can't have you coming too soon. This is, after all, our Christmas present, and we intend to enjoy it." The Italian's mouth descended, once again, to Harry's, and the raven mewled as Blaise's talented mouth made love to his. Another mouth engulfed his hardness, and he keened softly into Blaise's mouth, arching away from the wall. Draco moaned softly as he tasted his love again after such a long while, and Harry thrust into the willing mouth in response, his own moan swallowed by Blaise's delicious tongue. Draco's tongue wriggled up the vein on the underside of Harry's cock, flicking against the slit in the head, and the raven thrust again. Blaise leant his body against Harry's, keeping him immobile as Draco continued to torment the hypersensitive flesh in his mouth. Long fingers scratched and scraped at the testicles, tickling the fine hairs there and making Harry giggle slightly, before he moaned louder as another finger circled his pucker. The nail on that finger flicked back and forth against the rosette, the scratching sensation causing goose flesh to prickle over Harry's body.

Blaise's mouth descended to pert nipples, and a rough tongue rubbed against the nubs. Harry shivered, his too-sensitive skin quivering under the sensual assault of the Italian's lips and tongue as the Slytherin continued his descent down Harry's body. As Draco continued to torment Harry's cock, the other Slytherin tasted and tickled the rest of the raven's flesh, suckling and nibbling at thighs and knees, nipping edible hipbones before laving the stinging bites with gentle licks, a tongue flicking into his navel. Harry writhed and squirmed against the wall, knees trembling under the onslaught. When the pair of lovers finally deemed the emerald-eyed boy incoherent enough with need, Blaise released the shackles, while Draco held the raven upright. A whispered spell, and Harry was placed back into the shackles, facing the wall. He gasped loudly as his cock came into contact with sinfully soft cloth, and a tongue flickered down his spine. He arched away from the tongue, and his sensitive hardness brushed against the cloth, the friction almost too good to bear. He moaned almost continuously as tongues flicked along his back, down over his buttocks, and over his thighs and legs. He continued to arch away from the stimulation, rubbing his aching prick against the material in front of him, and gasped when fingers parted his ass cheeks, a tongue dipping into the crack to flick against his pucker.

"Please," he whispered desperately. His whole body was on fire, and his cock throbbed in agony as the cock-ring continued to deny him much-needed release. Chuckles met this plea, and the tongue continued to stab and spear into his hole, making him keen loudly. His whole body shuddered and shivered as he desperately tried to remain on his feet, frotting erratically against the fabric in front of him. The face in his ass pulled away, and both men stepped away from Harry. He almost cried at the loss, and nearly missed the whispered lubrication spell. Blaise was suddenly behind him, pulling his hips away from the wall.

"Are you ready for me, Harry?" he asked gently, his voice rough with need. Harry could only nod, then bellowed as long digits entered his hole, lubing and stretching him. The delicious feeling was all too brief, and Harry sobbed. A foot gently kicked at his legs, prompting him to spread them, which he did almost mindlessly, before a thick cock breached him, sliding home painfully slowly. Harry moaned and sobbed as the cock brushed against his prostate, setting off jolts of electricity that zinged in his blinded vision. He thrust his hips back into the cock behind him, driving Blaise deeper and the Slytherin moaned deep in his chest, the vibrations shivering along Harry's back. Pausing only for a moment, the Italian pulled out and thrust in almost languidly, the slow pace driving the raven's frustrations higher. The brushes against his hot core had him moaning and crying continuously, and Draco wasn't idle, either. His slender fingers were wrapped around Harry's excruciatingly sensitive cock, and fingers gently grasped the brunet's chin, turning his head so the blond could feast on the moans and whimpers as he kissed the very breath from the raven.

Harry was insensible as the Slytherins continued to torture him. Blaise's thrusts became harder and faster as he neared his climax, and Harry could only mewl and keen softly as his over-stimulated senses began to shut down. The raven was barely conscious as the Italian came deeply within him, and Draco felt the boy slipping away. He quickly released Harry's hands from the restraints, wrapping the raven into his arms and holding him up as Blaise continued to shudder through his orgasm. Harry leaned heavily into the blond, his lips softly nibbling at the Slytherin's neck, whimpering slightly as Blaise finally pulled out, panting and gasping as he fought to calm his racing heart. Draco scooped Harry into his arms, carrying the incoherent boy to the bed.

He lay Harry down in the middle of the large bed, watching as the silk sheets continued to stimulate sensitive skin. The raven slowly shifted and squirmed, his cock rock hard and drizzling non-stop. Draco whispered a lubrication and stretching charm on himself and climbed onto the bed, straddling Harry and positioning the raven's length at his own hole. He started to descend onto Harry's engorged prick, moaning and gasping as the hard heat filled him. Harry whimpered, his cock needing to release, but Draco wanted to have some fun before they finished. He slowly rode the boy's hard shaft, his hands on Harry's chest for balance and leverage.

Harry came back to himself when Draco started moving, and he thrust up into the blond, his mouth open in a silent scream as he felt his already tender flesh gripped and stroked by maddening heat. Draco was already close, and it took only a short time before he was coming, screaming incoherently as Harry's excruciatingly hard cock banged unerringly into his prostate. He rode out the spasms, his channel clenching tightly around the raven's shaft, and Harry moaned and whimpered at the continued stimulation to his strangled cock. Draco collapsed forward onto Harry's chest, and Blaise reached under the blond's ass to release the cock-ring. Screaming himself hoarse, Harry came violently into the blond, Draco moaning wantonly as he felt his love's hot seed pouring into his body. It took a long time for Harry to recover from the best orgasm he'd ever had, Blaise and Draco caressing and soothing the raven as he trembled and quivered on the bed. The blindfold was gently removed, and Harry blinked bleary viridian eyes in the low light, wincing slightly as his body throbbed and ached.

"We need to get some sleep," Draco rasped in the raven's ear, startling him a little. "We have to be up at that nightmarish hour, so we need to try and get as much rest as possible. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Harry murmured agreement, his eyes already drifting closed. He carefully turned to face Blaise, reaching up to brush a gentle kiss across the man's cheek before curling into his solid warmth. Draco spooned himself against Harry's back, and the ebony haired man turned his head to brush Draco's lips lightly. Arms wrapped securely around the raven, all three snuggled down under the covers, soft snores greeting the Slytherins' ears before they were even completely settled. Silver met ebony, and the fondness and love they felt for the raven reflected back and forth. A grumbled 'good-night' and the lights were doused, shrouding the room in peaceful darkness.


	19. I Do

I Do

"Harry," a soft voice murmured in his ear. He grumbled and turned over, burying his head in the pillow. Breath tickled his ear as his name was repeated. He pried emerald eyes open, looking into the tired but happy face of a beautiful blond Slytherin. Harry smiled softly at the man, stretching forward to brush a kiss across Draco's lips. Harry flung an arm out to the other side of himself, and felt emptiness. Not turning his head, he quirked a questioning brow at Draco.

"Blaise had to go pick up Professor Lupin," the blond said quietly, love rumbling in his voice. Harry just nodded, then burrowed his head _under_ the pillow. "Come on, Harry," Draco said with gentle exasperation. "We need to get going. We have a lot to do today." Harry's head came up, his emeralds bright and happy and secretive. Draco wasn't sure he liked that look on the raven; it reminded him forcefully of just how Slytherin his fiancé really was. Brushing it aside, _he'll tell me when he feels I need to know_, they exited the bed and went into the shower, where Harry gave Draco a mind-numbing blowjob. The raven left the still blissfully sated Slytherin in the shower, dressing in jeans and a deep blue cashmere sweater. Draco finally regained his brain, after having it sucked out of his cock, and finished in the shower in time to see Harry fussing with his unruly mop. Snickering, Draco sauntered to the closet, pulling out black khakis and a turquoise sweater that set off his eyes. Finally dressed, the boys wandered down to the floo room, Harry's nerves getting the best of him.

"It's ok, Harry," the blond said quietly. "My father won't be there. We'll be safe. Trust me." Harry heaved a silent sigh, nodding. _Just a few more hours_, he thought deliriously. _Then they'll be mine forever. Just a few more hours._ He kept chanting that in his head as he stepped into the floo and shouted out "Malfoy Manor." Draco followed close behind, worried that Harry would take a tumble on the other side. The raven had charged into the floo before the blond had a chance to, and the Slytherin wasn't looking forward to mending the brunet's broken knees. He needn't have worried; laughter met him as he stepped through, and he saw a red-faced Harry within his mother's clutches. She was tsking fondly at him, and he was smiling sheepishly.

"Really, Harry," she chided gently, "all that grace and beauty on a broom, and you still have difficulties flooing." She ran her fingers lovingly through his hair, managing to make it_ lie down_ for a change, and kissed his cheek softly. He blushed again, squeezing her gently. Ron and Hermione, with Astoria and Theo, grinned at their friend's happiness. Hermione gently took Theo's hand, brimming with news, and Ron had a slightly stunned look on his face. Draco looked at both pairs, his eyebrows rising slowly as he put two and two together. Harry finally disentangled himself from the Malfoy matriarch's warm arms, but he kept an arm looped around the gracious lady's waist, making her blush and giggle softly. Her son's mouth dropped open in shock; he had _never_ heard his mother giggle so unreservedly like that. He quickly stepped to his fiancé's side, kissing the raven's cheek and making him blush. Silver eyes darkened as he looked at the completely edible boy in front of him, and Harry, seeing the hot look in his love's eyes, blushed darker and shifted slightly. "Harry," Draco's mother interrupted the heated moment gently, "everything is ready. We have the greenhouse prepared, and know you will be pleased." Harry beamed.

"Excellent," he murmured. Draco lost the hot look, instead sporting a look of frustration.

"Harry?" The raven's viridian eyes swung to mercury, slightly glazed in thought.

"Hmm?"

"What's going on? What are you keeping secret from Blaise and I?" The brunet blushed and dropped his eyes, bashful.

"Erm, you'll find out soon enough. It's set for after brunch." He clapped his hands together, startling everyone. "Well, let's get started, shall we?" He herded everyone into the dining room for an early breakfast, remembering the location from their brief stay there during the war. His emerald eyes widened in appreciation as he took in the completely redone room. "Merlin," he murmured, turning toward his soon-to-be mother-in-law, "it's breathtaking." She blushed prettily, smiling softly at the young man.

"Yes, well, after you had freed us all from that monster's tyranny, I felt that, in order to make a fresh start, we needed to purge the house of all the horrible memories of the man. This room was first on the list. So much death and pain occurred in this room." Her voice trailed off, and Harry could see a sheen of tears at the horrific memories. He hugged her gently, murmuring his love into her ear. She sniffled a couple of times, squeezing him back, before she was able to get herself under control.

"You did an amazing job," he said softly. His hands automatically reached for her face, wiping the tears with his thumbs. She gave him a watery smile of gratitude. He turned to the rest of the guests, leaning back into Draco's arms as they twined around his waist from behind. "Everyone, take a seat. We will begin our sunrise breakfast as soon as Blaise gets here with a special guest." Eyebrows quirked in curiosity as they looked at the calm, peaceful face of the raven. They heard the floo activate in the other room, and all eyes turned to the doorway. Neville and Luna entered first, smiles wreathing their faces. Just behind them were Blaise and Romulus Lupin. Gasps were heard throughout the room, and Harry grinned mischievously. He went to the man, embracing him gently. The shocked man froze for a second, before his arms twined around the boy, hugging back. Harry turned, his arm across the other man's shoulders, and grinned widely at the stunned faces.

"This is Romulus Lupin. He is Remus' brother. When Remus was bitten, his family sent him to live with his grandparents because they couldn't take the stigma of a werewolf child. They moved to New York-that's in America-where they had this fine young man. Unfortunately, he was not aware of Remus' existence until after he had died in the war. He is teaching at the Theourgia School of Higher Magics, and I am to apprentice with him until he retires in three years, when I will be taking his place as Defensive Magics teacher." There was dead silence for a fraction of a second, then all hell broke loose.

"_What_? You're_ leaving_ us? How could you _leave_ us?" Ron bellowed, before he was roughly elbowed by his petite girlfriend. He glanced down at her, and she glared furiously at him, making him blush and swallow convulsively. "Erm," he stammered quickly, "I mean, congratulations, mate." Harry couldn't hold in the laughter,_ it seems Ron has found himself another Hermione to keep him under control_, and he bellowed with it, making everyone in the room laugh right along with him. Ron blushed furiously, but laughed along, knowing he'd made a fool of himself. After the laughter died, his best friends came forward with their mates and introduced themselves. Lively conversation filtered around the room as everyone slowly gathered around the table to sit and eat.

Draco sat at the head of the table, Harry to his left and Blaise to his right. Narcissa sat opposite him at the other end, and friends and family filled in the rest of the seats. As well as all of the Hogwarts friends, Andromeda and Ted Tonks had flooed in, sitting with Teddy, who was looking up at Romulus with a wistful look. Andromeda quietly whispered an introduction, and Teddy shyly climbed into the man's lap, cuddling into him, wanting to get close to someone who was like his father. Romulus was stunned at the boy's actions, and a little unsure. Ted gently patted the man on the back, encouraging him to interact with his little nephew. Lupin wrapped his arms around the little body, cuddling it closer, and Teddy sighed softly before falling asleep. Unshed tears glimmered in the man's eyes, and he blinked them away furiously. Molly and Arthur had come, as well as George and Angelina. Oliver Wood was located, and came with the seeker on his team. Pansy Parkinson had flooed in, as well, dragging Terry Boot behind her.

"Greg couldn't make it," Narcissa said softly, "but he sends his best wishes." The house elves came from the kitchens, bearing many heavily laden trays of food. Ron's stomach growled loudly, causing the gathering to laugh, and he blushed again, his azure eyes gleaming with pleasure and happiness. Once the food was set and the goblets filled with champagne cocktails, everyone fell to, and conversation was sporadic as everyone ate. After a while, stomachs were filled, and Ron lifted his glass.

"A toast," he murmured softly, so as not to disturb Teddy, who was still drowsing in his uncle's lap. "To the Malfoys, who have enough grace and class and love to include all of us in their celebration. Though many of us have had difficulties with your family over the years, you have shown more honor and courage in welcoming us than anyone I've ever known." Tears rolled down Narcissa's cheeks, and Draco's silver eyes were shining with gratitude at the gracious words. Echoes of "the Malfoys" drifted around the table as everyone lifted a glass in toast to the family. Harry beamed a huge smile across to his best friend, grateful that Ron was welcoming this part of his new life.

"I have an announcement," Hermione said quietly, her face flushing enchantingly. Theo leaned closer, brushing a gentle kiss to the girl's cheek. All eyes turned to her, and she trembled. "Theo and I have decided to marry after graduation. If my NEWT scores are high enough," scoffing and snorting echoed around the table, and Hermione glared around at them, "I will be training to replace the current Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Theo has been asked to replace the Assistant Minister of Magic, and he as agreed."

"Congratulations, Mione," Harry said, pride in his eyes. "You and Theo will have full control of the Ministry before you know it." Snickers met this statement, and the girl blushed, her cinnamon eyes glinting retribution at the raven. A throat clearing had all eyes swiveling to the redhead.

"Erm, I have an announcement, also. Astoria and I will marry when she graduates. I'm to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, and Headmistress McGonagall has asked me to take the position of Assistant Headmaster. I've said yes."

"Oh, Ron," Molly gasped, tears falling from her eyes. She sniffled, pride and sorrow in her eyes. Everyone felt the absence of the youngest Weasley, and were saddened on behalf of the parents because of it.

"I'm so proud of you, son," Arthur choked out, his own eyes swimming in tears. A soft, quiet yawn broke the silence, and all eyes swiveled to the tiny boy in Lupin's lap. He blinked open amber eyes, his hair a riotous red and green, and he looked around the table.

"Pwesents?" he asked softly. Laughter met this, and Andromeda handed the little boy a piece of toast as everyone started to rise. Teddy took the toast, looping his free arm around the neck of Romulus. When the man tried to put the child down, he tightened his grip and burrowed his head into the man's chest.

"Looks like you're stuck with him," Ted said jovially, his eyes glinting with humor. Romulus blushed and smiled, looking down at the multi-colored head perched under his chin. He rose from the chair, his arms tight around the little boy, and carried him into the hallway, following everyone else as they slowly made their way to the family room.

The tree was a huge affair, decorated with sparkling tinsel and fairy lights. The ornaments were glimmering softly in the firelight, and the angel at the top of the tree smiled benevolently down on the family and friends gathered together. Everyone perched on chairs, chaises, sofas, loveseats, and anywhere else they could find, chattering and laughing as if they'd been friends for their entire lives. Romulus took a brief moment to send thanks to whatever gods smiled down on him this day as he looked around at the smiling faces. Suddenly, Harry was next to him, murmuring quietly.

"You are family now," he said softly. "You will always be welcomed by these people, and they will expect you to keep in contact. Don't disappoint them."

"My parents are dead, Harry," he said equally quietly. "I had thought I would be alone for the rest of my life. That I would never get to know any of the people that called my brother family. That I would always wonder about him; what he did, how he was, who he was. I see now that he must have been a great man to have all these people love him so strongly."

"These people will love you just as strongly, if you let them," Harry answered. "I am sure that they will be more than happy to spend time with you, telling you of Remus. Showing you Remus." He walked away, snuggling down between his fiancés as they sat on a small chaise. Romulus looked around for a place to sit, and saw Andromeda indicate a space between herself and her husband. Shyly, the professor shuffled over and sat stiffly between the couple. Ted leaned in close to Romulus, whispering softly to him. It was inaudible to the rest of the room, but whatever was said relaxed the man, and he sank back into the comfortable sofa.

There was much chattering and excitement as presents were doled out. Teddy, of course, received the largest amount. His pile was twice as tall as he was, and his amber eyes were huge with wonder at all the gaily wrapped packages.

"We hope you don't mind," Narcissa said to her sister, "but we've rarely been able to see young Teddy since his birth, so we were trying to make up for lost time."

"It's fine, Cissa," Andromeda replied. She was still a little tense around her sister, having been removed from the family tree because of her marriage. Narcissa saw the tension, and motioned for the woman to follow her. They stepped into a salon off the family room, and Narcissa put up privacy wards.

"Andie, please," Narcissa said softly. "What Mother and Father did to you was unconscionable. They should have never removed you from the Black Family Tree. You are family. I hope you realize that Draco and I love you very dearly. Please don't pull away from us. Not now. Not with so much of the family gone. We are all that is left of the Black Legacy, but for Draco and young Teddy. I need you. Please." Tears fell from Narcissa's eyes, and Andromeda pulled the other woman into a strong hug.

"Thank you, Cissa," she said, tears choking her voice. They held each other and cried; for loss, for renewal, for a future.

* * *

Harry was fairly vibrating with excitement, and his exuberance transferred to his mates. They looked at the wound-up ex-Gryffindor, affection laced with a hint of frustration. Brunch was nearly over, and the raven could barely sit still. Snickers erupted around the table; everyone but the Slytherins involved knew why Harry was so jittery, and were excited for their friend.

"Harry," Draco murmured threateningly, "if you don't settle down and tell us now what is going on, I will hex you into the next century." Harry grinned widely at the blond, the excitement making his emerald eyes glow.

"Now?" he asked Narcissa, completely ignoring Draco's question. At Narcissa's nod, he flew from the chair. "Come on, you guys," he beckoned to his fiancés, "we need to get ready. The clothes are in Draco's suite. Let's go; let's go; let's go." He ran from the room, ignoring the loud, frustrated growl that followed him. He barreled up the stairs two and three at a time, careful not to slip and fall, and galloped down the hall to Draco's suite of rooms. He burst through the doors, his breath coming in short gasps. He stopped, stunned at the clothing laying on the bed, waiting for them.

Crisp white tuxedo shirts lay on the bed, with black tuxedo pants. The robes, however, were stunning. Made of the finest silk, they were a deep emerald green with black lining. They had a high collar, and fine silver stitching around cuffs, collar and hem. The silk shimmered as the light hit it, and they were simple yet spectacular. Blaise and Draco sauntered in minutes later, gasping as they, too, saw the clothing on the bed. As one, they turned to the boy in between them, nervous.

"Harry," Blaise said softly, "what does this mean? Why are there ceremonial bonding robes on the bed?"

"Erm, surprise?" Blonde eyebrows shot into his hairline as Draco looked at the raven, still waiting for an explanation. "Yesterday, when I nearly fell down the stairs at the Manor, and your magic reached out to me…I don't know how to explain it. Until then, a small part of me doubted your love for me." Incredulous eyes stared at Harry, and he blushed, slightly ashamed. "Knowing my past; how I grew up, does it really surprise you?" Draco opened his mouth, perhaps to express his outrage, but snapped his mouth closed when he realized exactly what Harry meant. They nodded for him to continue. "When your magic wrapped around me, I felt such a sense of home. I felt safe. I felt…I felt loved. Truly loved. And I knew that I had to have you for the rest of eternity. So I fire-called Narcissa, and had her arrange for a bonding ceremony today. That's why all of our friends are here, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They're here to witness our wedding." Harry dropped to his knees in front of the Slytherins, taking each of their hands in his own, his eyes misting with tears. "Would you two beautiful, gracious, courageous, brave men do me the honor of marrying me today?" They tugged on his hands, pulling him back to his feet, and each man slowly kissed the raven breathless.

"What do you think?" Blaise murmured, his arms twining around the smaller man's body. Draco wrapped his arms around both men, leaning into their warmth.

"Let's," Harry cleared his throat and tried again. "Let's get ready. Everyone is waiting in the greenhouse." The men turned to the clothing on the bed, each man, except Draco, taking a set and going to a different room to prepare. All showered and dressed carefully, the house elves on hand to help with the hang of the robes. Harry thought for a moment about lost loved ones, and the family and friends that were waiting for him. He smiled, tears shimmering in his eyes, and left his room, descending the stairs as Blaise and Draco exited their own rooms. They came down the stairs behind him, and met up at the French doors leading to the garden path they would walk to the greenhouse. Harry saw a soft glow from the greenhouse, and his excitement returned. Hopping on his toes, he grabbed Blaise's and Draco's hands, dragging them outside and into the snow-covered gardens, hurrying to their destination, a huge smile wreathing his face. The Slytherins could barely keep up, and were breathless as they reached the doors, which opened as they approached.

The men gasped loudly as they took in the surroundings. Every type of lily imaginable was scattered around the greenhouse. All of them were blooming, and filling the air with sweet fragrances. Neville beamed widely and winked at Harry, pleased at the look of surprise on his face. The men looked up, seeing a canopy of cherry blossoms hanging over their heads, adding a different layer of scent to the air. Magic in the atmosphere prevented the scents from clashing, or becoming too heavy and cloying. Side by side, they walked the path, the crunching beneath their feet startling them. They looked down, shocked to see the path covered with crushed seashells of every type and shape. Mother of pearl glimmered amongst the delicate shells, lending the path a rich gleam. Harry looked to Narcissa, stunned, and she smiled and nodded. Fighting hard not to squeal like a little girl, Harry and his men continued along the path until they reached the officiate.

"We are here, as family, as friends, to witness the binding of three souls. Before me stands three men who have come together in love and trust. Gentlemen, if you would please hold out your hands." Blaise took Harry's right hand, and Draco took his left, holding both entwined hands out for the officiate. The man took his wand and spun it around the entwined hands, releasing a ribbon of pure gold magic that twirled around the men's hands, binding them together. The magic sunk into the skin, branding a faint tattoo around the men's wrists, reading _vestri intemporaliter_ in flowing script. He turned to Harry, and held out his hand. "Do you have the bonding rings?" Harry handed a box to the officiate, and he opened it, revealing the bonding rings to the rest of the gathering.

The rings were a burnished pewter, glowing softly in the afternoon light. The held no adornment, no engravings, no decorations of any kind. The simplicity of the rings spoke to the unassuming nature of the man presenting the rings. Blaise and Draco proudly held their hands out for the officiate to slide the rings onto their left ring fingers, with Harry's ring sliding on last.

"I now give you Blaise, Harry, and Draco Zabini-Malfoy." The applause was deafening, and no one heard the hinges of the greenhouse doors as they slowly swung open. No one even knew of the unwelcome visitor until a gasp was heard. Looking at Hermione, they followed her eyes until every one was looking at the head of the path, where a very angry Lucius Malfoy stood.

"Sorry, Lucius," Harry smirked gleefully. "You're too late."

* * *

Vestri intemporaliter translates to yours eternally in Latin.


	20. Into the Future: Part One

Into the Future: Part One

Lucius stared into the amused emerald eyes, and his wand was in his hand, pointed at the raven haired young man. Instantly Blaise and Draco stepped in front of their husband, wands out and pointed unwaveringly at the elder blond. Stormy grey eyes widened in shocked surprise at the defensive stance his son had taken to protect the creature that had defiled him, and he gestured violently as he spoke.

"Please step aside, son," the man said softly. "You are not in your right mind at the moment. As soon as I rid us of this pestilence, you will regain your sanity." A snort was heard from the raven, and Lucius' eyes widened even further as he watched Harry struggle to hold in the laughter. Malfoy never noticed the dozen wands that were also pointed in his direction, every eye gleaming with a fierce protective rage.

"Lucius,_ darling_," Narcissa snarled, and the venom in that one word had the man flinching, taking a small defensive step back. "What are you doing here?" Lucius drew himself up to his full height and looked down his nose at the gathered people, finally noticing the alarming number of wands pointed at him.

"I was sitting with my cousins, and was missing my family. I wanted to at least spend Boxing Day with them, so I flooed home. Imagine my astonishment when I was greeted by a house elf, instead of my loving wife and adoring son. Said house elf proceeded to tell me that there was a special event occurring here today, and that I was not welcome. Seeing as I am still Head of House, I was able to…convince the irritating creature to explain, and came out here as quickly as I could so that I could stop this farce." He flicked his wand, and several shouts of _incarcerous_, as well as one loud shout of _expelliarmus,_ rang through the greenhouse. Lucius fell heavily to the ground, his wand spinning through the air toward Harry, whose quick reflexes snatched it from the air. He stepped between his husbands and walked up to the prone Malfoy, bending down with a grin on his face and looking into stormy grey eyes, swirling with rage.

"Now Lucius," the raven said, humor in his voice, "that was rather foolish of you, wasn't it? All these people, with their wands aimed at you, and you still tried to curse me. For _shame_." Snickers rung out through the group, and Harry flicked his wand, releasing the body bind from the other man's face.

"I wasn't trying to curse you, Potter," the older man snarled. "My hand jerked." Raven eyebrows rose at the blatant lie, and Harry chuckled.

"Really, Lucius. Why do you hate me so?"

"You defeated the greatest wizard that ever lived," the older blond snapped. Narcissa put her face in her hands, shaking her head with sadness and shame. "He was to bring glory back to the wizarding world by ridding it of filth like you. You…you don't deserve the power you have. You have no sense of heritage or tradition. Your blood is filth, and it will continue to contaminate the wizarding world until we are extinct." Hermione gasped at the vitriol the man spewed, and Theo comforted her the best he could, cradling her in his arms and glaring at the man on the ground. Draco and Blaise walked up beside Harry, the blond's silver eyes icy with rage.

"You are aware, Lucius, that Voldemort was a halfblood, like me." At Lucius' stunned look, Harry elaborated. "Oh, yes. His mother was Merope Gaunt, direct descendent of Slytherin, and his father was a muggle landowner that Merope fell in love with. She used a love potion to entrap the man into marriage, and became pregnant with Tom Riddle. She stopped feeding the love potion to Riddle, Senior, and he left her there. Poor, broken, and very pregnant. She died giving birth to Riddle, and he hated his muggle father and witch mother for not staying with him. He grew up in a muggle orphanage, where the older kids beat and abused him. His life was almost as horrible as mine. His hatred of muggles is quite understandable; however, as he was a halfblood, like me, his support of, and propagandizing of pureblood ideals made him the worst kind of leader. A hypocrite."

"You lie," Malfoy hissed, his voice quivering with uncertainty. Harry merely smiled at the man, pity in his eyes. "You…you lie," Lucius whispered, as his world started to shatter.

"Tell me Lucius," the raven continued with his devastating words, "how can you still support a man who placed your family in such life-threatening peril? How can you still support a man who very nearly terminated your family line? You do know that, even though Draco was able to complete his task and let the Death Eaters into the school, Voldemort was going to kill him. My Dragon was never meant to be a Death Eater, and Voldemort knew this. He was meant to fail in his task, thereby earning the death sentence. That he succeeded despite the overwhelming odds is a testament to his courage and his loyalty. He did it for you; to keep you alive. He loves you, in spite of all the stupid choices you've made; in spite of everything you put him through, he still loves you." Harry paused, his throat aching with unshed tears as he thought of his parents. He continued, his voice quavering. "I'd like to have a private conversation with you, Lucius. I am Draco's husband, and I'd like to prevent my marriage to him coming between the two of you. Will you talk with me?"

Draco's hand came down on Harry's shoulder, and squeezed. Harry looked up into worried silver eyes, and he smiled reassuringly, flashing the Malfoy family ring that Narcissa had sent them. The blond relaxed only marginally as Harry turned back to the prone man. Lucius watched the exchange between his son and Potter, and sighed heavily, nodding his acquiescence. The raven released the body bind, and helped Lucius to his feet. The elder Malfoy glanced over at his wife, and flinched visibly at the warning in her eyes. Head up high, he led the way to a private alcove in the greenhouse; far enough away to prevent eavesdropping, but close enough should Harry need help.

"Why do you hate me so?" Harry asked again. "I don't believe it's because I defeated Voldemort. I saw the relief in your eyes after the Battle of Hogwarts. I saw you look relaxed, for the first time since I've met you. Please be honest with me; you can't hurt me anymore." Grey eyes looked into emerald, where Lucius saw unbridled joy, and his eyebrows rose.

"I…my pride took such a beating every time I confronted you. That a mere halfblood child should be able to best a pureblood Dark wizard. It was unthinkable. I took quite a beating from the Dark Lord after every failure, as well. That only made my rage grow. It was your fault I kept getting tortured. Your fault that I was seen as weak in front of my family and friends. In front of the Dark Lord.

"We were always taught, as purebloods, that the purity was important. The purer the blood, the stronger the witch or wizard. You come along, and completely smash centuries of teachings. And then Granger, with her astonishing intellect and formidable wand skills…well, that started smashing the rest of our ideals, that a mudblood is the most inferior witch or wizard alive. The Dark Lord was strong, magically, but you were very nearly superhuman in power and strength. I…I admired the loyalty you showed; the courage to fight for people you didn't even know. That admiration made me even angrier, because I wasn't supposed to admire inferior stock. I wasn't supposed to admire a lowly halfblood." Here Lucius snorted at the bitter irony; he had knelt and groveled at the feet of a lowly halfblood.

"I'm afraid that you will take Draco away from me. That my family line will cease to exist, now that there will be no children. You must understand, Potter, family is the most important thing to a pureblood. It is the foundation on which we build our lives. Your marriage to my son has effectively destroyed that foundation. Don't you see? Your love is meaningless without children to carry on the name, the legacy, the pride." Harry snorted inelegantly, and Lucius' eyebrows flew into his hairline. He flushed, angering, and Harry quickly soothed the wounded pride.

"When I accepted Draco and Blaise's offer of courtship, I did as much research as possible. I looked into every pureblood tradition. I also looked into ways that gay wizards could continue the family lines. There are surrogates that would be more than willing to carry our children. With the infusion of blood and magic into the fetus during the pregnancy, the child would be ours. Your line will not cease with Draco. In fact, if I have my way, there will be so many Malfoys running around that they will take over the world. Believe me, I do not want that beautiful man to be the last of his line." The passion in Harry's voice went a long way to soothe Lucius' fears, and he relaxed. "Can you accept this marriage? Can you allow me to be a part of your family? Please?"

"Narcissa seems to have taken quite a liking to you, Potter. That is most difficult, as she is a very discerning woman. If she can accept you, then I shall, as well."

"Your wife is an incredibly brave woman," Harry said quietly. "Did you know that she saved my life?" Lucius looked stunned and interested. He leaned forward, anxious to hear how a Malfoy saved the Chosen One's life. Harry chuckled at the greedy look and launched into the tale of the Forbidden Forest. By the end, Lucius' face was flushed with pride and awe at the remarkable woman he married. He stuck out his hand.

"It would be my honor to accept you into the family," the Malfoy patriarch said formally. Harry, speechless, shook the man's hand, a flare of Malfoy magic sealing the bond.

* * *

"Are you all right, love?" Draco asked softly. Everyone was gathered around the tree in the salon, the presents having been distributed and opened, and small pockets of conversation hummed and vibrated around the room. Lucius sat with his wife, his arm holding her to his side, and the pride that gleamed from those stormy grey eyes lit up the room.

"I'm fine," Harry answered. A yawn broke out, and his emerald eyes blinked sleepily. He leaned against Blaise, tugging Draco close. The blond wrapped his arms around Harry, interlocking his hands with Blaise's, and they sat, curled together on the sofa, and watched as friends and family basked in the love and peace of the season. A short time later, a soft snore broke through the conversations, and all heads turned to the sofa, to see Harry, fast asleep in his husbands' arms, his face relaxed and peaceful. Quiet chuckles flittered around the room, and Draco smiled softly as he gently unwrapped himself from around the raven. Blaise carefully scooped the boy up in his arms, and a sleepy mumble erupted, before Harry turned his face into Blaise's neck. The Italian bit back a groan as the sleeping ex-Gryffindor nuzzled the soft flesh there, and the Slytherin made his excuses, quickly exiting the room, Draco steps behind him. They slowly walked up the stairs, looking fondly at the boy in Blaise's arms, joy singing in their veins. They made it to Draco's rooms and tenderly lay the raven on the bed. A flick of a wand and a murmured spell later, and Harry was gloriously nude, sprawled out on the very large bed. The Slytherins stripped themselves and crawled in, laying on either side of Harry and cuddling close to him.

Harry mewled softly as he felt his lovers curl up to him, but he was too exhausted to do more than cuddle into them, nuzzling their faces and necks. He brushed soft kisses to their cheeks before falling back into dreamland. Sighing quietly, Draco extinguished the lights and pulled the thick blankets up over the three of them. Snuggling down under the comforter, the Slytherins cuddled closer to Harry, wrapping him in their love, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Congratulations, Harry," Professor McGonagall said kindly. She had come up behind him in Transfiguration, and noticed the bonding ring on his left hand. He smiled widely at her, happiness making his face glow beautifully. "Am I to assume that you, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini are now wed?"

"Oh, yes, Professor," the boy answered happily. "We did it on Boxing Day. Everyone was there. Narcissa and Molly did a wonderful job of getting everything ready. I only wish…I only wish my parents could have been there." There was a sadness in his eyes, but he shook it off quickly as someone else came up to admire the ring and congratulate the boy.

Draco and Blaise received their own congratulations throughout the day, and there was no small amount of envy and jealousy that the three hottest young men in Hogwarts were now unavailable. That didn't stop some, however.

* * *

Lavender Brown approached Harry in the hallway outside the Potions classroom. Draco and Blaise were still in the Head Boy's room, and this was the first time Lavender had an opportunity to approach the boy without his lovers interfering.

"Hey Harry," she said, trying to make her squeaky, mouse-like voice sexy. The raven winced at the sound, and shuddered.

"Hullo, Lavender. How can I help you?"

"Well," she answered, sidling closer and leaning into him. He backed up quickly, coming up against the wall behind him, and she stalked closer, placing her hand on his chest. "I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday," she said breathily, running her hand up and down his chest. He sighed irritably and tried to push the girl away. She staggered a little, but came right back, leaning even closer and looking up into his eyes, fluttering her lashes. He raised his left hand, allowing the light from the hallway to glint off of his silver bonding ring.

"In case you haven't noticed," he practically snarled at the girl, "I'm married. Not interested. Sod off."

"Come on, Harry," she wheedled, "they can't possibly give you what you need. What you desire. Not like a woman can. Not like I can."

"They give me more than you ever could," he snapped back, his irritation spiking. "They give me love and loyalty and trust. You only want me because of my name." He shoved her, hard, and she fell to the floor. "Stay away from me." Tears started to fall from the girl's eyes, and she looked up at him.

"But they're Death Eaters, Harry," she wailed. "How can Death Eaters possibly give you what you need?"

"They have never been Death Eaters, Brown," Harry said tiredly. "Not in the strictest sense. They were children, the same as us. They give me everything I could have ever wanted. They make me happier than I've ever been. Nothing, and no one will ever take that happiness away from me." Blaise and Draco had been standing just around the bend in the hallway, listening, and they strode forward, glaring at the girl on the floor. Immediately, Harry wrapped himself in Draco's arms, sighing and melting against the blond. Blaise came up behind him and wrapped his arms around both men. Harry turned his head and brushed a gentle kiss across the Italian's lips. The love they shared oozed from every pore, and Lavender was speechless as she felt it shiver across her skin. Sniffling, she pushed herself from the floor and slowly walked into the Potions classroom, her head down.

"Harry," Blaise whispered hotly in the raven's ear. Harry shivered, thrusting his hips reflexively at the desire in the voice, brushing his growing erection against Draco's groin. The answering groan at the friction made the raven shiver harder. "Would you go to Hogsmeade with us on Saturday?" Harry nodded his head, then buried his hot face in Draco's neck, as Blaise kissed a scorching trail from the base of Harry's neck up to his ear, where he sucked the lobe into his mouth, nipping at it. Harry moaned quietly, his own tongue out and licking along the pulse point in Draco's throat.

"Do get yourselves under control, gentlemen," Slughorn's voice said dryly, making the trio jump and blush. They pulled apart and darted into the classroom, eyes on the floor as they made their way to their desks. Ron snickered at the embarrassment on his friends' faces, and Blaise gave the redhead a glare. Ron shrugged, still snickering, and Slughorn waddled to the front of the room, to begin his lecture on nutrient potions.

The rest of the week went smoothly after that. Creevey's parents sent Harry a heartfelt apology, with a request to meet the raven. Harry wavered back and forth for a while, before agreeing. Draco and Blaise insisted they accompany him, and he readily agreed. He wasn't sure he wanted to face Creevey or his parents alone.

So it was one bright, brisk March Saturday that the three flooed to Malfoy Manor from the Head Boy's rooms. There, they encountered Narcissa and Lucius getting ready to leave themselves. Since the bonding ceremony, Harry had endeavored to encourage the tentative truce between himself and Draco's father. To that end, the boys flooed to the Manor every weekend, and Harry spent quite a bit of time with the elder Malfoy, asking questions and learning. Lucius, pleased that the raven was so eager to learn to fit into pureblood society, became a patient and gentle teacher. He had taken time after his initial chat with Harry to examine his upbringing; to really explore all the things his father and grandfather taught him. He came to the conclusion that, though most of the teachings were right and necessary, some of the generations-old dogma could be forgotten.

He still wasn't sure about muggleborns, and his fear, along with that of many other purebloods, that the muggleborns were destroying the tradition and history of the wizarding world was a valid one. He had expressed that to Harry one Saturday afternoon, and the raven suggested a brilliant idea.

"Why not bring the muggleborns into wizarding society earlier," he had said. Lucius paused and thought for many long minutes.

"What would you suggest?"

"Well, muggle children have several levels of schooling that they must go through to survive in the muggle world. Why not have the same for muggleborn children? Have a primary school, where they learn to control their accidental magic and develop a sense of tradition and history before they attend Hogwarts, or one of the many other wizarding schools out there."

"The idea has a great deal of merit," Lucius murmured thoughtfully. "I can speak with my contacts at the Ministry. I am sure that we can push this through the bureaucratic channels."

"I…I'd like to discuss something else with you, if I may?" Harry sounded unsure, and Lucius' eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"You may."

"Erm…we-we need to do something about those magical children in the muggle world that are abused," he said in a rush. "One of the biggest reasons that Riddle became so dark and hate-filled was because of the abuse he suffered at the hands of other muggles charged with caring for him. I, myself, was abused because I was a magical child in a muggle household. Not every muggleborn's parents love them because they're magical. We would also need to do something about muggle parents spreading tales of their magical children, and Hogwarts. The temptation is too great for muggles to keep this particular secret, especially if it could bring them fame or money."

"All very valid points, Potter," Lucius said, lost in thought. He didn't see the wince the raven had at the use of his non-existent last name, and Harry cleared his throat softly, gaining the blond's attention again.

"Would you please call me Harry?" he asked softly. "Potter was my dad, and since I no longer carry that name, I would like it to disappear."

"Why did you take Zabini's and my son's name, anyway?" Harry thought for long minutes on how to phrase his reply.

"I want Harry Potter to disappear," he finally said. "I did what was expected of me; I fought for people who never knew me, just my name. So it's time to let the name die."

"You will always be Harry Potter, Harry," Malfoy said gently. "Nothing you could do will ever change that."

"Boys," Lucius said fondly as he saw the three young men step from the floo. "We were just on our way out to celebrate my beautiful wife's birthday. Care to join us?"

"Actually," Harry replied, grinning, "we were just on our way to muggle London to meet with Mr. and Mrs. Creevey. They wish to discuss Dennis' behavior with me, and to apologize. We're meeting at a very high-end restaurant, and I would be thrilled to treat the both of you to lunch there."

"M-muggle London?" Lucius questioned with some trepidation. Narcissa smiled softly at her husband.

"Darling, surely you can bear the company of muggles for a little while," she said challengingly. Lucius flushed, his grey eyes glinting retribution at the witch, before grudgingly accepting the invitation.

"Creevey….Creevey….now, why does that name sound irritatingly familiar?" Lucius murmured as they prepared to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Narcissa snickered, then masked it with a delicate cough into her hand.

"You own several of their muggle businesses," she said, a smile on her face. When Lucius' eyebrows went skyward, she went on to explain. "Their _son_" said with a great amount of vitriol, "decided to use a potion that Severus had created for the Dark Lord's amusement against my boys. I felt it was fitting punishment to relieve them of the onerous burden of owning their own businesses." Harry's eyes widened in shock, and he was about to protest when she silenced him with her next words. "No worries, Harry. They still receive money from the businesses. We had talked at one of the meetings, and they had expressed their deep sorrow and remorse at their son's behavior. It was decided that we would own, along with Molly Weasley of course, sixty percent of stock in each company. They still maintain joint ownership with us; however, as we are majority stockholders, we control the businesses. They felt that it was more than fair for their unknowing encouragement of his obsession."

"Which…which potion did the child use?" Lucius asked, worry in his voice. Harry flushed, and Narcissa looked to the raven, asking for permission with her eyes. He took a deep breath and answered.

"He used a potion that combined lust elements with a disinhibitor. Blaise was the target, but I was the victim. It awoke…memories of a childhood trauma, which caused Blaise to see me as his tormentor. He raped me," the last was said in a pained whisper, and sadness dimmed emerald eyes. Lucius' grey eyes widened in shock and dismay.

"Oh, Merlin," he said. "I know that potion; I'd seen the Dark Lord use it several times when a particular Death Eater had failed him." He looked at the raven, who suddenly seemed so small and childlike, and stunned everyone present when he pulled the boy into a strong hug. Harry froze for a fraction of a moment, before relaxing into the hug, tears hovering on his lashes as he squeezed his father-in-law back. "I'm so sorry, Harry," Malfoy whispered in his ear. "No one deserves that kind of pain, but especially not you." Sniffling, Harry buried his face in his father-in-law's neck and fought manfully to get his emotions under control. Strong hands rubbed soothing circles in the boy's back, and Harry was finally able to face everyone. He pulled back and looked into grey eyes, surprised at the depth of feeling he saw there. Draco cleared his throat, and Harry jumped, blushing. Chuckling, Lucius released his hold on the raven, allowing the boy to return to his husbands. Blaise's face was a stony mask, the hurt from his attack on Harry still very fresh. The raven engulfed the Italian in a bear hug, nearly lifting the boy off his feet, and he whispered in Blaise's ear.

"I've forgiven you for that," Harry whispered. "I love you beyond all reason and know that you would never consciously hurt me like that. Please let it go." Nodding, Blaise burrowed his face in Harry's neck, and relaxed as he felt fingers carding through his curls. Lucius cleared his throat, capturing the three boys' attentions, and gestured to the floo in a 'shall we?' invitation.

"Where are we going, Harry?" Narcissa was curious, and everyone could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I thought we'd go to Le Poulbot. I'd always heard my aunt talk about it. Some of the finest French cuisine served in London, and the ambiance is four-star. It should suit quite well with your Malfoy pureblood sensibilities," this dig was aimed at Lucius, and everyone snickered softly. "It's in the financial district, and may look cheap, but it isn't. I've talked to some of the other students, whose parents took them there, and they say it's simply divine."

"Sounds charming," Narcissa said, smiling widely. Even Lucius was curious, and he picked up a pinch of floo powder, tossing it into the fireplace and calling out "Leaky Cauldron." One by one, everyone else stepped through, Harry last. He stumbled as he stepped out, and Draco caught him, laughing quietly.

"One of these days," he murmured in Harry's ear, making the raven shiver, "I'll have to take a hands-on approach to teach you proper floo travel." Harry shivered again and quickly stepped away before the warmth of the other boy could start something they were in no position to finish. Blaise chuckled at the look of desire in emerald eyes, and Harry turned that lusty look on the Italian, whose laughter dried up rather quickly. He cleared his throat and willed his beginning erection away, stroking his fingers gently down Harry's cheek. The raven turned to Tom and smiled widely, waving. The old bartender waved back, beaming.

"How are you, Mr. Potter?" he asked jovially. Harry smiled wider.

"I'm brilliant, Tom," he answered gaily. "And it's Mr. Zabini-Malfoy now, if you don't mind." The old barkeep's eyes widened comically as he goggled at the trio, before booming out a congratulations.

"Drinks are on the house," he said loudly, to many cheers. "Let us make a toast to Harry Potter…er Zabini-Malfoy" as the three young men glared at him, "for saving us all. I'm surprised you'd take up with their kind, but you always seem to work miracles." Everyone in the tavern voiced their agreement to the assessment, and Harry's eyes flew to the Malfoys, who had paled and stepped back at the censure in the bartender's voice. The raven slowly drew out his wand and shot a loud bang of sparks into the air, effectively silencing the crowd.

"It is just this kind of prejudice and narrow-mindedness that spawned Voldemort in the first place," he said harshly. He rolled his eyes as a shudder rippled through the room at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "For your information, if it wasn't for Draco and Narcissa Malfoy risking their lives to save mine, I would not have survived to free you. Lucius was instrumental in ensuring that I was able to defeat Voldemort in Hogwarts." A soft snort was heard from the elder Malfoy, and he hid his grin at the blatant lie behind a gloved hand. Narcissa beamed at the raven, proud of his defensive stance on their behalf. In a far corner, some Daily Prophet reporters, who had stopped in for a quick bite, were scribbling away on what would be the story of the year. Harry continued. "Blaise Zabini is the most intelligent, kindest, gentlest man I've ever met, beside Draco. He kept himself out of the war, depriving Voldemort of yet another body to do his bidding. If this is the kind of reception my husbands will receive from the British wizarding world, then I'm glad we're moving away after graduation. You should all be ashamed." Finished, he turned to Narcissa, holding out an elbow for the woman to take. She graciously accepted, beaming, and walked from the establishment, trailed by the other three men.

The silence in the bar maintained for a short time, before loud, raucous conversation broke out. Before the end of the day, what Harry had said about the Malfoys had spread all over Diagon Alley, and the evening edition of the Daily Prophet carried the front-page story.

Once outside the bar, Harry walked slowly to a phone kiosk. He dialed up information; everyone else watched in fascination as he used the muggle appliance to arrange for luxury transportation. A short time later, a black stretch limo pulled up alongside the curb, and Harry gallantly opened the door for the rest of the group, ushering them into the spacious cabin. He climbed in after them, closing the door and giving the driver the address of the restaurant. Everyone settled into the soft, supple leather seats, and Draco examined the mini-bar, exclaiming delightedly at the wide selection of muggle alcohols. Harry smiled fondly at the blond as he passed around snifters of excellent brandy.

"A toast," Draco said softly, and every glass was aloft. "To Harry. Not only the Savior of the Wizarding World, but the savior of my family. Thank you." Harry blushed and smiled, his emerald eyes glowing with pride. _This is my family_, he thought joyously. _This is my life._


	21. Into the Future: Part Two

Into the Future: Part Two

The limo pulled up outside an unassuming brick building. Nothing of the exterior even hinted at any sort of luxury restaurant, and the elder Malfoys looked at the raven, worried. Harry just smiled, jumping a little as the driver opened the door to help the passengers from the vehicle. Harry passed the man several bills as a tip, and the driver's eyes widened at the exceedingly generous amount. He bowed and thanked the raven profusely, ensuring the passengers that he'd wait all night if need be. Harry chuckled and led the way, holding the restaurant door open for everyone. They entered, and gasped loudly at the ambiance.

The restaurant had monogrammed silver plates, waiters in livery, and the Michelin star prominently displayed. Eyes wide, Narcissa turned to Harry, and asked what the star meant.

"In the muggle world, there are…connoisseurs of fine food and wine. They are paid very handsomely to eat at various establishments and pass judgment on the restaurants. There are several criteria, including atmosphere and the food, on which they base their decisions. The number of stars indicates the quality of the restaurant, from one star to four. It takes a great deal to earn a Michelin star."

"Thank you for bringing us here, Harry," Draco said softly, proud that his husband thought enough of his parents to treat them to something this special. The Maitre'd approached the group, and Harry spoke for everyone.

"We are here to meet with Mr. and Mrs. Creevey. If you could please take us to their table?" Nodding, the man led them through the tables, and Lucius and Narcissa looked at all the finery, their nostrils quivering at all the enticing aromas that swirled around them. Lucius flinched every now and then as a muggle shifted or moved in his or her chair, and Narcissa took his hand, rubbing the knuckles with her thumb, trying to soothe his nerves. Finally, they were led to a secluded table, where the Creeveys were already waiting. Mr. Creevey stood quickly, his eyes uncertainly flicking from person to person. He reached out a hand to Harry, apology in his face.

"I thank you for meeting with us, Mr. Potter," he said solemnly. Harry shook his hand, smiling gently to put the man at ease.

"The pleasure is all mine. Please call me Harry. I was recently married, and my name is now Zabini-Malfoy, if you please." The man nodded, surprise in his eyes. He swept an arm out to the table, and Harry pulled a chair out for Narcissa, helping her to seat herself. She murmured her thanks, and Lucius looked at the raven with a modicum more respect for his graciousness. Draco held Harry's chair, and Blaise sat on the other side of the raven. "Before we begin, I must make introductions. This" indicating Narcissa, "is my mother-in-law, Narcissa Malfoy. She was instrumental in helping me recover from the attack. This" indicating Lucius, "is my father-in-law, Lucius Malfoy. A stronger, more devoted family man I've never met." Lucius blushed lightly at the praise, his respect for Harry rising higher. "This," indicating Draco, "is my husband, Draco Malfoy. Isn't he beautiful?" Draco blushed, smiling, and the Creeveys, after getting over their initial shock, chuckled. "Lastly, this," indicating Blaise, "is Blaise Zabini, my other husband. My delicious bit of dark chocolate." Everyone at the table blushed at that description, and Blaise's brown eyes promised retribution. Smiling, Harry sat back, waiting for the Creeveys to begin. "Oh, before I forget; I would like to pay for the meal, if you don't mind." The Creeveys opened their mouths to object, but Harry bulled on. "It's Narcissa's birthday today, and I would like to treat her, and everyone else, to this marvelous lunch." Mouths snapped shut, and David and Christine Creevey relaxed. David began.

"I would like to offer my humblest apologies for what my son did to you, Mr. Zabini-Malfoy. I was saddened that he had carried his unhealthy obsession with you to this extent. I have some relevant information on the brewer of the potion he used, and some idea of how he procured the name." Christine pulled a piece of wrinkled parchment from her purse, and slowly slid it across the table to Harry. "He had written to someone by the name of Rabastan LeStrange in some prison called Azkaban. He pretended to be a Voldemort supporter, and claimed that he wanted the potion to use on you, to torture you. I was able to glean that information from this reply that he had hidden in his room." Harry's eyes fell to the parchment, and Draco and Blaise leaned over so they could read it also.

_Mr. Peverell:_

_I was shocked to receive a communiqué from you. I was under the impression that the direct Peverell line had died with the Dark Lord. I stand corrected. You have provided ample evidence to your pureblood status, and I am pleased to do business with you._

_As you can see, I have the name of a most excellent brewer, who is able to make a special potion for your purposes. This potion was invented by that blood-traitor Severus Snape, and provided much entertainment for our Lord._

_Thank you, for forwarding galleons to my brother's and my vaults at Gringotts. Yes, we are fortunate to still maintain vaults there, though they were heavily ransacked by the Ministry after the war. I look forward to more letters from you, describing in detail exactly what tortures you inflicted on Harry Potter._

_Rabastan LeStrange_

"The name was on a separate slip of paper, and it looked like Dennis tried to burn it. Fortunately, his incenderary charm wasn't very effective. I found this shoved underneath his bed. Perhaps a breeze blew it there. I hope that this will help to mitigate our guilt at allowing this to get as far as it has. Again, I do apologize."

"No apologies are necessary. I understand how easy it is to lose track of your children's behavior when they are so far away. I'm very glad that you were able to provide this information to us. Thank you." David bowed his head in acknowledgment and appreciation of the forgiveness.

A waiter approached the table, and everyone quieted. They hadn't perused the menus yet, so they took a few moments to look at the offerings. The waiter had a bored look on his face as he waited patiently for everyone to order. Finally, after murmured conversation, Harry spoke.

"I would like Terrine de homard aux artichauts for the ladies, Brochette de bar et saumon aux poivrons for Draco, Lucius and Blaise, and Terrine de fraises des bois for myself and David." Closing the menu, he and the others at the table handed them back to the waiter, who took them and went to place the order. A sommelier approached the table with a wine list, holding it out to Harry. The raven shook his head and indicated Lucius, having no head for vintages or provenances. The elder Malfoy took the list, smiling indulgently at Harry. _That will be one of the things I coach him on,_ Lucius thought, excitement at the prospect vibrating through him. He perused the list, eyebrows going skyward as he saw the entries.

"I would like a bottle of the Bordeaux Pauillac Latour 1926, if you please." Draco's eyes widened at the expensive wine, and he looked at his father in surprise.

"You do realize how rare that particular vintage is," he said, concern for cost in his voice. Lucius nodded, anxious to begin Harry's wine education with one of the rarest and best wines available. The raven turned to his husband, eyebrow quirked. "That wine is very rare, and very, very expensive," the blond explained. Harry chuckled, touched at Draco's concern.

"Money is no problem, Draco," he said quietly. A snort from Lucius had the emerald eyes swiveling.

"That's something you and I will work on, Harry," the older blond said. "It is never proper or acceptable to dismiss finances so cavalierly. I know that you have a sizable fortune; however, money is nothing to bandy about freely. You must be careful what you do with it. Never hoard it, but never loosely spend or give it away, either. I will teach you about the proper way to invest, and which directions you should go with your fortunes."

"Thank you, Lucius. I look forward to any lessons you wish to teach me." The boy looked down shyly, a soft blush gracing his features. "I'm hoping to look upon you as a father some day, if you'll let me." Lucius beamed at the soft confession. The food arrived with the wine, which was uncorked at the table. They waited a few moments, to allow the vintage to breathe, before the sommelier decanted a small amount into a glass. Lucius lifted the glass to his nose, inhaling quietly to test the fragrance for any vinegary tang that would indicate that the wine had gone over. Noting only the raisiny fragrance, he took a sip, swishing the wine across his tongue and palate, taking soft sips of air to move the bouquet across his senses better. The rich raisiny flavor of the wine burst over his palate, and he hummed his pleasure, nodding to the sommelier to decant to the rest of the table. Harry had watched this entire performance with great fascination, his viridian eyes wide and curious. Lucius smiled under the attention, and turned to the boy as the wine was poured.

"I have a great many things to teach you about elite society," he said softly. "We've discussed manners, class status, and the history of pureblood wizarding society. Now it is time for you to delve into the more intimate workings of the society. This will include proper fashions for the variety of functions you will be required to attend as a Malfoy, as well as learning the ins and outs of wines and gourmet foods. I know that some of what I will teach you will seem…frivolous, but I wish you to make your family proud when we mingle within our social circles. You are a strong, intelligent young man, and I will not have you humiliated simply because of a misstep due to lack of education." Harry flushed, excited at the prospect of getting closer to Lucius. Narcissa smiled softly at the raven, stroking a hand down his arm.

"You've already done more for this family than you'll ever know," she said. "I'm glad that we can, in our own small way, give something back to you." The group turned to their meals, the Creeveys silent as they watched the byplay.

"Mr. Zabini-Malfoy, Dennis had told us of some of the adventures you had during your term at Hogwarts. They sounded exciting. I was wondering if you would be willing to share some of your story with us." Harry narrowed his eyes at the couple, suspicious.

"Why do you wish to know?" Blaise barked, concerned. The Creeveys colored, awkward.

"We…we live such ordinary lives. It is a rare thing to be face-to-face with an honest to goodness hero, and we just wanted to hear some of the tales." Christine was beet-red as she finished her explanation.

"Harry has had far too much exposure to greedy reporters and newsmen, who took every opportunity to humiliate him and make him a pariah in the wizarding community," Lucius stated baldly. "Forgive us if we seem a little cautious at the kind of information that you would glean from us. We know the temptation to sell his story to the highest bidder is great. We cannot allow that…" Lucius never got to finish his thought, as David interrupted.

"Our apologies, Mr. Malfoy. We meant no harm. We have no intention of repeating or spreading anything any of you tell us. Dennis was full of such stories, and he always seemed happiest when he was discussing Mr. Zabini-Malfoy. We just wanted to share in that enjoyment, even though it was obsessive and ultimately cruel." Harry visibly relaxed and grinned.

"Please call me Harry," he told them again, before launching into story after story of the things he'd done in Hogwarts. Some of the stories not even Draco knew, and he was just as fascinated and enthralled as everyone else at the table. Much laughter and embarrassment was shared as they enjoyed the meal, before the waiter arrived with the check. Harry didn't even look at it; he just threw a wad of notes on the silver salver, telling the waiter to keep the change. The man's eyes flew open at the amount of cash on the tray, and he stuttered his gratitude. Harry smiled before rising and pulling out Narcissa's chair, helping her to her feet. The rest of the people followed suit, and left the restaurant, chatting and laughing. On the street, the Creeveys bid their farewells and went to their car. Harry turned to the limo, to find the driver standing with the door opened. Everyone piled in, and Harry requested a trip to Harrod's.

They arrived at the very large muggle store, and Lucius' eyebrows went skyward. His face was a mask of discomfort, and Harry leaned closer to murmur in his ear.

"I wish to buy Narcissa a birthday present," he said. "Please indulge me?" Nodding, the elder blond slowly and reluctantly exited the car. Delighted squeals had him turning in shock, and he smiled fondly as he watched his wife staring at the windows, marveling at the wonderful pieces of jewelry on display. "If you and Draco could distract her," the raven continued in Lucius' ear, "I'm sure I can find something that would suit her perfectly." Nodding, the elder blond strode forward, beckoning his son, and gently gripped his wife's elbow, chuckling at her childlike glee with all the baubles. The Malfoys carefully entered the store, Harry and Blaise steps behind them, chuckling at the almost frantic way Lucius dodged out of the way of the muggles circulating through the store. He and Draco led the woman one way, and Harry immediately headed for the jewelry counter.

He stood looking into the glass display cases, his eyes roaming over the many varied pieces of jewelry, until his eyes lit on what he thought was the perfect thing. It looked to be a set; a teardrop pearl necklace, and long drop pearl earrings. He smiled as he signaled the clerk, who eagerly removed the items from the case and placed them on top, so Harry could take a closer look.

"The pearl is nearly perfect," she stated simply, "and the earrings compliment the pendant nicely." Harry nodded absently as the woman talked, his heart racing. _They're perfect,_ he thought. _Simple and elegant, just like she is_.

"I'll take them," he said to the girl, and she took them from the top of the case. Harry's eyes continued to wander as the girl rang him up, and his eyes lit on a silver and crystal ring that would make an excellent companion piece to the pendant and earrings. He signaled the girl again, and indicated the ring.

"What size?" she asked. He stammered for a few moments, before he said he wanted a size five. She pulled the ring from the case, and rang it up also. "We provide free gift-wrapping, if you've a mind," she said as she took his money. He nodded, smiling, and she took the jewelry boxes to the back, where she quickly and efficiently wrapped them. Moments later, the parcels were in his hands, and he was wandering the store, Blaise in tow, looking at everything.

"I want to get something special for Lucius, as a 'thank you' for accepting me and welcoming me into the family. What do you think, Blaise?" The Italian looked around, his eyes wide, and lit on men's jewelry. He dragged the raven over to the counter and pointed at a pair of cufflinks. They were Alfred Dunhill Button 'Jester' cufflinks with diamonds, and were elegant and stunning. Harry gasped, his face creased in a wide grin, and he quickly summoned the clerk. The man strode over to Harry, looking the ex-Gryffindor up and down and curling his lip arrogantly.

"May I help you?" he sneered. Harry's eyebrows shot into his hairline, and he schooled his features into a mask of indifference. He was dressed in grey cashmere slacks, with a black silk button-down shirt under a grey cashmere jacket. He didn't scream 'wealth', but he wasn't looking like a common hobo, either.

"Yes, you may," the raven replied mildly. He indicated the cufflinks. "I would like to purchase those, if you please." The clerk's eyes tracked down to the jewelry indicated, and widened imperceptibly. He looked back up at the boy, and the sneer was replaced by a fawning smile.

"Of course, sir," he gushed profusely, eyes gleaming with the commission he would make from the sale. He reached into the case and grasped the box, gently placing the cufflinks on the counter. Harry bent closer, beckoning Blaise nearer, and both boys examined the links. They sparkled and glimmered in the bright lights, and were exquisite. Nodding, Harry pulled out a wad of cash, counting out the bills and placing them on the counter beside the box. The clerk hurriedly scooped up the cash, as if he were afraid that Harry would change his mind, and rang up the sale. "Would you like these gift-wrapped?" he asked solicitously as he returned with Harry's change. The raven nodded, and the box was gently picked up, closed, and efficiently wrapped. The clerk handed the wrapped box to Harry, bowing his thanks, and the raven and Blaise walked away from the counter, Harry's heart pounding in excitement.

The trip back to the corner near the Leaky Cauldron went by fairly quietly, each person in their own thoughts. Harry's excitement shone from his emerald eyes, and more than once someone tried to ask him what was going on. He just smiled, sphinx-like, and looked out the window at the passing scenery. They finally reached their drop-off point, and everyone exited the car, Harry pressing more bills into the driver's hands. Stammering, the driver pulled out a business card and handed it to the raven.

"If you should ever need limo service again, sir, please do not hesitate to call on me. My home and cell numbers are on the back. It has been a tremendous pleasure to escort you and your party today. Thank you." Bowing, the driver returned to the car, started it up, and pulled away. Lucius looked at Harry, the last of his reservations about the boy burning away as he observed just how gracious and genteel the raven had been throughout the day. Leading the way into the Leaky Cauldron, everyone there yelled out a cheerful 'hello' to the group, and a few people approached Lucius, eager to talk to him about business matters. He took their names, with explanations that he would owl them later in the week to set up meeting times. The group flooed back to the Manor, Harry stumbling out and into Lucius' arms, to the great amusement of the man.

"We will have Narcissa's birthday celebration in the sunroom," the elder Malfoy said to the house elf that had popped in. "Please have the meal and the cake brought there." The diminutive creature nodded enthusiastically before it popped away.

"Could you show me the way to the sunroom?" the raven asked his blond husband. Snickering softly, Draco tugged the boy after him, with Blaise bringing up the rear. Chuckling, Lucius took his wife's arm, looping it through his, and escorted her to the sunroom after the boys. She gasped in surprise at the flowers overflowing the many vases throughout the room. The fragrances melded together, scenting the air softly. Smiling, Lucius led her to the small table, pulling out her chair and seating her, seating himself next to her. Harry, Blaise and Draco were already seated, smiling at the parents. A house elf popped in, presenting a Veuve Clicquot Rose 1970. Narcissa hummed her pleasure; she was quite taken with this particular vineyard and vintage, and was inordinately pleased that they still had some in their cellar. Lucius smiled at her, blushing lightly at her approval. He took the bottle from the creature and decanted it to the table.

Draco picked up his glass, gently sniffing at the wine. Harry watched, fascinated, as the blond performed the same delicate dance his father did at the restaurant. Curiosity finally getting the better of him, he asked.

"Why do you smell and taste the wine so completely?"

"That is one of the wonderful things I will instruct you on," Lucius answered. The raven turned to the older man, anticipation in his eyes. "For today, I will explain what occurs when we sample a vintage in such a way." He slowly and carefully explained every nuance of wine-making, speaking to the vineyards and the soil compositions that would make excellent wines. He then showed Harry how he was to inhale the fragrance, to get all the subtle scents from the vintage; he followed that with a careful demonstration on how to taste the wine, to get all the various flavors and accents the wine possessed. Harry followed his instructions diligently, concentrating, trying to sharpen his senses so that he could pick out the various scents and flavors. Lucius smiled, proud that the young man was so willing to submerge himself in the foreign world of pureblood etiquette. They shared pleasant conversation as they sipped at the wine, and house elves popped in on occasion to deliver what turned out to be a twelve-course birthday dinner, complete with a devils food cake, layered with the most scrumptious, rich, decadent dark chocolate frosting Harry had ever tasted.

By the time the meal was completed, Harry was groaning under the weight of his bloated stomach. Blaise chuckled, kissing the raven on the cheek, while Draco kissed the scar on the boy's forehead. Blushing, Harry dropped his eyes to his hands.

"Time for presents, I think," Lucius murmured fondly, smiling at the ex-Gryffindor's shyness. Standing, he escorted the group into the parlor, where they gathered around the fire. Though spring was just around the corner, the air still had a chill, and the Manor tended to hang on to drafts. Lucius seated his wife in a wingback chair, everyone else gathered around her. One by one, they handed over their presents, Lucius being first.

She took the package, which was wrapped in a bubble-pink paper, and gently tore the paper away. Opening the box, she gasped at the beautiful crystal figurine nestled in the tissue paper. She lifted it carefully from the box, her eyes suspiciously bright. It was a cut crystal figure of her, holding Draco as a baby. The look of love and devotion on her face was plain for all to see, and the crystal held a faint rose tint, as if it were blushing from the attention.

"Lucius," she breathed in awe, "however did you manage this?" Beaming, he explained.

"I went to a craftsman. I knew exactly what I wanted to get you, and this artisan came highly recommended. He sat me in a chair, and asked me to call up a most cherished memory. This is what came to my mind immediately; it was days after Draco was born, and the look on your face…It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and he recreated it perfectly. Happy birthday, dearest." She summoned a house elf, tears shimmering in her eyes, and told the creature to very carefully place it on mantel in her bedroom. The elf gently took the piece, and quietly popped away. She brushed the tears away from her cheek, and Draco, whose own eyes were glazed with tears, handed her his present. She smiled tremulously at her son, reaching out a hand to softly run her fingers down his cheek. He smiled at her, leaning into the caress, and Harry dropped his eyes, hiding the spark of envy in them. Blaise seemed to know what he was feeling, and hugged the boy to his side, brushing soft kisses to his cheek in comfort.

Rustling paper had Harry lifting his eyes, the jealousy deeply buried. Narcissa glanced into those emerald orbs, and saw the longing he couldn't completely hide. She turned her eyes to the gift in her hands, her mind turning as she slowly opened the box. And gasped again.

Inside was the most beautiful Chinese vase she had ever seen. Beautiful young women carried baskets of narcissi, and the flowers were so lifelike that you could swear you smelled them. It wasn't a magical vase; the women didn't move. It was, however, an exceedingly rare collectible, and she blushed as she thought of the lengths her son went to procure this particular piece. Beaming, she looked proudly at Draco, and he blushed.

"Thank you, my Dragon," she said softly. She gently set the vase aside, and was surprised when Harry thrust a trio of packages into her hands. Looking up, startled, she met the emerald eyes that seemed to be pleading for something. She smiled sweetly at the boy, caressing his cheek in much the same way she had Draco's, and Harry rubbed his cheek against her palm, smiling tenderly. She looked back at the carefully wrapped packages in her hands, and opened the larger one first. Gasping, she looked back up at Harry, shock in her blue eyes. "Harry," she gasped. "It's exquisite." She pulled the pearl pendant from the box, holding it up for everyone to see. Lucius beamed at the boy as he gently took the chain, placing the necklace around her throat and fastening it. He scooped up her flaxen locks and pulled them from the chain, allowing the pendant to settle between her breasts, where the pearl glowed in the firelight. The next package yielded a delighted squeal as she pulled the drop pearl earrings from the box. She quickly removed her earrings, sliding the hooks into her ears and swinging her head back and forth, enjoying the feel of the seed pearls bouncing gently against her jaw. The last package sat in her lap for a moment; she was a little nervous. Picking it up, she opened it, and her jaw dropped open. Nestled in the velvet was the most exquisite crystal and silver ring. She pulled it from the box, holding it up for everyone to see. Gasps filled the silence as Draco and Lucius stared at the lovely piece, the firelight making the crystals wink and sparkle. She slid it onto her right ring finger, where it fit perfectly, and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Thank you, my boys," she warbled, tears thickening her voice. "I love the both of you so much." Harry dropped his eyes; he understood that this was a private moment between Narcissa and her husband and son, and didn't want to intrude. He was startled when long, slender fingers gripped his chin, raising his head. His emerald eyes locked with her sky blue, and he saw the unconditional love deep within them. For him. "Harry," she said quietly, "you are my boy. Not only because you've married my son, but because you've shown the dedication and devotion to this family that makes you family. I could not be more proud of one person than I am of you." Harry sat there, trembling, overwhelmed with emotion. Suddenly, he found himself buried deeply within Narcissa's arms, her fingers carding through his ebony locks. She continued to murmur her love for him, and he inhaled the subtle fragrance she always wore, linking it to his thoughts of mother.

She held him for some small time, soothing the isolation and loneliness that had been such a deeply ingrained part of him for so long, until a throat clearing had him jumping, blushing furiously. He pulled back and looked at Lucius a little cautiously, surprised when he saw a smile of welcome on the man's face.

"She speaks for all of us, Harry," he said quietly. "You are family. You have stood beside us, even when you didn't have to; even when doing so would cost you the support of your friends. Courage and honor like that is most prized among the Malfoys. I am humbled and proud to call you son." Harry stood and stepped toward the elder Malfoy, his face hopeful. He stood in front of the man, hesitant, and gave out a startled squeak when Lucius pulled him roughly into a hug, squeezing the stuffing out of him. Harry's arms wrapped around the older man, and he buried his nose in the other's neck, smiling. He finally pulled away from the older man, and stuck his hand in his robe pocket.

"I…I wanted to get you something," he mumbled, blushing. "To thank you for allowing me to be a part of Draco's life. For accepting me into the family." He pulled out the wrapped package, and handed it to Lucius, whose eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline in shock. He took the package, and slowly unwrapped it, anticipation putting a soft blush on his porcelain skin. He opened the jeweler's box, and gasped harshly at what lay within. His stormy grey eyes flew to Harry's, awe darkening them, before he looked back into the box. He gently lifted the cufflinks from the box, and Narcissa and Draco gasped loudly at the stunning baubles.

"Harry, I don't know what to say," Lucius murmured, staring at the classy cufflinks. A snort from Draco had all eyes flying to him.

"That's a first," he quipped good-humouredly. "My father, speechless. You'll have to surprise him like that more often, Harry." Laughter erupted around the room, and the tensions were eased greatly. The rest of the visit went as well, with Harry asking questions, and Lucius eagerly instructing the raven. When the trio finally stood to leave, Narcissa hugged each and every one of them, brushing tender kisses to their cheeks before they flooed back to Hogwarts. A strong handshake from Lucius, and the boys disappeared into the fireplace, Harry the last to leave. He looked back at his parents-in-law, eyes gleaming with joy._ No_, he thought, _not parents-in-law. Parents. My mum and dad.  
_

* * *

"I am sad to see some of my students leaving us," Headmistress McGonagall said at the Leaving Feast. The rest of the year went by quickly for the trio, and no one else tried to charm the raven away from his husbands. The love and devotion the three showed for each other, as well as the articles in the Daily Prophet, went a long way in convincing everyone that Harry was truly happy, and that the Malfoys were genuinely good people. "Those students involved in the restructuring of Hogwarts will meet with me in my office after the Feast. The rest of you…well, come next year, there will no longer be houses. No more will there be the vicious rivalries that poisoned the educations of many a student before now. When you return, you will return to an atmosphere of camaraderie, companionship, and equality. Respect and consideration will be the norms, and the only time the houses will be referenced is for the formation of Quidditch teams. Enjoy." With a clap of her hands, the tables filled to bursting with food. Ron fell to, his fork flying as he chatted amiably with his fellow Hufflepuffs. He had learned during his stay in the House that his behavior as a Gryffindor was completely unacceptable. He learned the true meaning of loyalty and respect, and the Hufflepuff students also taught him to temper his more volatile emotions with patience and understanding. Though he still had a tendency to fly off the handle, he no longer took setbacks as a personal attack. He had grown, and no one was more proud of this growth than Harry.

Ginny became an outcast in her own House as a result of her vicious betrayal. No one wanted to associate with her when they learned of her perfidy, and she sat alone at the very end of the table, by the doors. Occasionally she would glare at Harry, as if it was all his fault she was in the position she was in. Ultimately, at least to herself, she was able to admit that it _was_ her fault. Staring morosely at her food, she picked at it, her appetite nonexistent. She was surprised when someone sat across from her, and her surprise turned to outright shock when she saw who it was.

Harry sat opposite her, his emerald eyes shuttered. She flushed scarlet, her blue eyes snapping in anger, before she heaved a sigh of defeat, dropping her eyes to her plate.

"What do you want, Harry?" she asked quietly. There was no hostility in her voice; just gentle resignation.

"I want you to know that I will never forgive you for what you did to me," he answered equally quietly. Anger trembled in his voice, but he kept it under control, not wishing to attract undue attention. Her eyes flashed and she looked at him, anger in their depths.

"_You_ will never forgive _me_?" she hissed incredulously. "It's _your_ fault, you know. If you hadn't taken up with those damn Slytherins, we would be together. I _love_ you Harry." A snort of laughter met this, and the raven shook his head sadly.

"How conveniently you forget that I was there when you told Dennis that you only wanted my money and fame. You don't love me. You don't even know the meaning of the word. You love what my name and my money can give you. If I recall correctly, you didn't want to be the 'brood mare for the Chosen One'. You are not welcome to my house. You are not welcome in my life. Please stay away." With that, he left, walking back to his husbands, who had watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. Ginny saw the fury in those Slytherins' eyes, and she trembled, dropping her gaze back to her plate.

Ron had watched the exchange, and understood how Harry felt. He stood and strode to the end of the Gryffindor table, sitting beside his sister. She looked up at him in surprise, before she smiled sweetly at him, innocence gleaming in her blue eyes. Ron's azure eyes narrowed; he was very familiar with this ploy, as the girl had used it many times before to con he and his family out of things.

"Ron?" she asked, pouting just slightly. "Harry was being mean to me. He was threatening me. Tell him that he has to let me come see him. Since I am a Weasley, I have to be allowed to visit him with the rest of my family. Tell him that he can't shut me out or you'll stop being friends with him." The redhead looked at his sister for a moment, before he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard his face turned red, and everyone in the Hall turned to see what was going on. Harry saw the laughter, and the pissed off expression on Ginny's face, and smirked.

"She's not going to be able to get away with anything anymore," he murmured to the blond next to him. Draco snorted, pleased, and Blaise chuckled. They watched the drama unfold as Ginny slowly withdrew her wand, ready to hex her brother. Her wand suddenly flew from her hand, and blue eyes widened in shock as a petite blonde strode to the table. Astoria leaned over the table and snarled directly into the redheaded girl's face.

"That is my fiancé you just attempted to hex. Let me make things perfectly clear for you, little girl. You are an unwelcome presence in our lives. However, since you are family, you will be tolerated by those of us who have no choice but to tolerate you. Harry doesn't have to tolerate you. If you dare go near him…let's just say that what I'll do to you will make you wish you'd never been born. Consider yourself warned." She returned the wand and, taking Ron's hand, pulled him away from the seething, embarrassed girl.

"Well, that was interesting," Hermione commented dryly, making everyone at the Slytherin table roar with laughter.

* * *

"Thank you, children, for your due diligence in this task," McGonagall said exhaustedly. It had been a long two weeks as the group hammered out the final details of the restructuring. The students had come up with a comprehensive plan that would still include a sorting. Just not a sorting into different Houses. The Hat would be used to sort students by their skills and abilities, whether they be proficient in Potions, Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, Arithmancy, Divination, or many of the other disciplines that Hogwarts would offer. Those with skills in multiple disciplines would choose a Mastery, and focus on that. Only the finest qualities of each house; bravery and courage from Gryffindor, intelligence and critical thinking from Ravenclaw, loyalty and compassion from Hufflepuff, and cunning and drive from Slytherin; would be encouraged and cultivated. No student would be ostracized; every student would be treated with humanity and humility, and friendships amongst the students would be encouraged. Classes on the pureblood culture, as well as the muggle culture, would be taught, so that understanding between the factions could be cultivated and developed. Hermione even went so far as to suggest a muggleborn she knew that would make an excellent teacher for Muggle Studies classes, since pureblood wizards really didn't have a clue.

"Now that we have a cohesive plan in place, I would like to talk to you about your future plans." McGonagall nodded to the married trio first, eyes gleaming.

"Well," Harry said softly, "I have a Defensive Magics apprenticeship waiting for me in Greece, and Draco has the Potions apprenticeship at that same school." Grey eyebrows shot into her hairline; she knew that school, knew its reputation.

"Well done, Harry," she murmured appreciatively. "You as well, Mr. Malfoy. That is a most prestigious school. And you, Mr. Zabini?" Blaise grinned.

"We have some vineyards in Greece that require closer management. My mother can never seem to get away to oversee the operations, and we can't find any skilled help. So I've taken it upon myself to take control of these vineyards. This way, I'll be able to be with my husbands and children, when we have them." Harry hugged the Italian, glee in his eyes.

"Excellent. Now, Miss Granger, how about you?"

"Well, since my NEWTs were so good, I have a Ministry position waiting for me, and my fiance will also be working in the Ministry."

"Congratulations, both on the position and the upcoming nuptials. Luna?" Spacey blue eyes met McGonagall's, and the blonde shrugged.

"I think," Harry said, "that she'll just marry Neville, and allow him to take care of her. She's sacrificed so much to that blasted war; it's time someone else took care of her." Luna nodded energetically, beaming at the raven. He smiled back, love in his eyes for his ditzy friend. The rest of the students outlined their post-graduation plans, and tea and scones were served as the headmistress visited with some of her favorite students for the last time. Nearing dusk, McGonagall rose from her chair and bade farewell to the students, watching with tear-filled eyes as they left her office for the last time. Sighing heavily, she sat in her chair, turning to look at the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Well, Albus, we did it," she murmured quietly to the old man. "We've ensured the continued prosperity and longevity of the wizarding world." He nodded sagely, his blue eyes twinkling.

"That we have, Minerva. That we have."

* * *

Harry and his husbands settled rather quickly into the house, with the painting of Hogwarts prominently displayed above the mantel in the family room. After unpacking and changing décor, Harry set out to make his fantasies come alive.

He was sprawled, naked, on the dining room table, whipped cream covering honeyed skin. Blaise was between his legs, his mouth wrapped around Harry's cock, and Harry's lips engulfed Draco's hardness as he knelt on the table above Harry's head. The blond thrust slowly into the warm cavern, his hands on the table on either side of the raven's torso, his tongue flicking through the whipped cream and driving Harry into a frenzy. At every moan, Draco thrust harder into that willing mouth, gasping at the sensations, his toes curling. Fingers suddenly breached Harry's pucker, and he arched, growling. That was all it took, and Draco came hard down Harry's throat, his own keening cry echoing through the house. Harry's tongue busily flicked and licked Draco's flagging cock until the blond pulled from his mouth, moaning at the over stimulation. He sprawled out on the table beside the brunet, occasionally reaching up to lick at some more melting whipped cream. Harry's cries filled the space as Blaise lovingly prepared him, before he took some of the cream as lubrication, slicking his hard flesh and thrusting into Harry.

Gasps and moans were the only sounds as Blaise pounded into the raven, making the table rock with the motion. Draco moved forward, engulfing Harry's hardness in his mouth, and he screamed as he came, his hands tunneling through flaxen strands and holding the blond's head still. His clenching passage milked the Italian's orgasm from him, and he groaned out Harry's name as he fell forward, narrowly missing Draco's withdrawing head. He lay like that for a moment, his cock still pulsing its release into Harry's body as the raven's hands went to his curly hair, stroking and playing with the thick strands. Finally, Blaise stood up and gently pulled himself from Harry's body, watching as the boy arched into the sensation. Draco summoned his wand, murmuring cleaning charms and flicking the stick over all of them, removing the sticky mess of whipped cream as well as come.

Draco slowly crawled from the table, holding out a hand to help Harry up. Once on his feet, the raven smirked and pulled the blond toward the kitchen. Blaise followed, entranced by the wicked smirk on the boy's face.

"Harry?" the blond questioned hesitantly. Harry only smiled, his viridian eyes gleaming wickedly…


	22. Epilogue: Life Goes On

Epilogue: Life Goes On

Draco stood in the doorway, watching Harry. He smiled as he saw the raven struggling to get to his feet from his perch on the floor, his pregnant belly cumbersome.

"Here, love," the blond said as he stepped forward, skirting around the children sprawled on the floor. He held out his hand, grasping Harry's and gently pulling him up. Groaning, the raven made it to his feet and staggered to the sofa, collapsing on it and grumbling under his breath. A soft chuckle erupted from the blond, and he sat next to his husband, his hand gently caressing the graceful swell of Harry's belly. Harry sighed, cuddling into Draco's side and enjoying the attentions. "Won't be much longer, and you'll have to take paternity leave again," the blond murmured softly. Harry hummed his agreement, his emerald eyes drifting closed. Draco looked around the family room, at the children in various states of sprawl all over the room, and he grinned.

Their first children, a set of fraternal twins, were conceived with a surrogate. Draco and Blaise, as well as Harry, had infused the growing fetuses with their magic and DNA, ensuring that the children would be theirs. At the hospital, the men watched in fascination as the surrogate gave birth, first to the boy. He was born with the sharp, pointed Malfoy features, silver eyes, and platinum hair. As Draco held his firstborn son, he groaned.

"Of all the things he could have inherited from you, Harry," the blond grumbled good-naturedly, "it had to be that rat's nest you call hair." Thick unruly blonde locks covered the babe's head, and everyone in the room chuckled. The girl was born moments later, a mirror image of Blaise. He held his daughter, his eyes full of such love it made Harry's throat tighten with tears. After the fathers held their children for a while, each child was handed to Harry, so he could cuddle their tiny bodies. He looked into perfect little faces that were stunning images of his greatest loves, and tears finally spilled over.

"Have we decided on names yet?" he asked roughly, his voice thick with emotion.

"I would like to name our son Scorpius Draconis, if that's all right," Draco said quietly, looking at the boy nestled safely in Harry's warm embrace. Emerald eyes locked with silver, and Harry nodded, greatly pleased at the strong name. Blaise stepped up to Harry's other side, looking into his daughter's angelic face.

"I want her name to be Bethany Rose," he said softly. Harry nodded his approval, brushing a soft kiss to the little girl's nose. She wrinkled it, yawning, and everyone laughed in joy and delight.

The next child conceived was also through a surrogate. This time it was a strong, healthy boy, the spitting image of Harry. Black hair fell into emerald eyes, and Harry thought the child could not be more perfect.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was soft and gentle, so as not to startle either father or child. Blaise had cuddled next to the raven, looking into the enchanting face of their son. "Have you decided what you want to name him?"

"I'd like to name him Corvus James, if that's all right?" Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"When did you find time to research constellations?"

"Erm…Lucius helped me. He's been teaching me astronomy, and helping me to understand the stars' alignments better, and how they influence things like growing seasons and such. I found this constellation and loved the strong name."

"I think it's brilliant," Draco said softly, looking at their little crow. Blaise hummed his agreement, kissing Harry gently on his cheek.

The next set of identical twins was carried by Harry. As he watched the surrogates give birth to their children, his heart burst with longing. In secret, he did all kinds of research, until he found a Potions Master who had perfected a potion that would permit wizards to carry children. Though the potion was exorbitant in price, and very experimental in nature, it was well worth it when he felt the first stirrings of morning sickness a few weeks after a vigorous night of lovemaking.

Harry had taken the potion, as prescribed, three hours before they went to bed, and he was hornier than he'd ever remembered being when the elixir kicked in. He had kept Blaise and Draco up for hours, ensuring that the conception would take. The next morning, all three men grumbled and groused exhaustedly as they crawled from the bed, showering and getting ready for a long day at work.

So here it was, several weeks later, and he was puking his guts out. Through it all, he was grinning like a loon, causing his husbands to throw worried glances at him throughout the day. They had wanted to take him to a Healer, to get him checked, but he demurred. He didn't want to say anything until he could be sure, and he only knew of a very select few healers that had ever dealt with male pregnancies. So that Saturday he flooed to the private healer's office, where it was confirmed. Harry was pregnant. Overjoyed, he flooed back home to wait for his husbands to return from the vineyards. Blaise had wanted to show Draco what he was planning for the winery, and Harry was fairly thrumming with anticipation by the time they had returned.

"Harry?" Blaise was eyeing the raven worriedly. That loony grin was plastered all over the brunet's face, and Draco and Blaise were starting to fear for the boy's mind.

"Everything's brilliant, Blaise," he answered softly. He patted the couch on either side of himself, inviting the men to sit. They did so with great trepidation, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "I'm pregnant," he announced, the joy vibrating in his voice. Stunned silence met this announcement, and the boy looked from one man to the other, noting the looks of astonishment on their faces. When the silence stretched into uncomfortably long minutes, Harry began to shift on the couch, his joy dimming. Finally, Draco shook himself free of the shock and, seeing the brightness fading from emerald eyes, smiled and engulfed the raven in a fierce hug. Blaise grabbed the boy from behind, and they squeezed the stuffing out of him, letting him know without words that they were excited and glad and overjoyed at the news.

The pregnancy was monitored closely, and went very smoothly. When the time for birth came, everyone rushed to the hospital, where a caesarian was performed. The beautiful twin girls were delivered late that evening, to the oohs and aaahs of everyone as they looked at pale skin, blonde hair, and deep brown eyes. Harry lay in the bed, exhausted and aching, but happier than he'd ever been. _Our babies,_ he thought deliriously. The fathers held their precious bundles as Narcissa kept an eye on the other children, and they stepped to either side of the bed, looking at the raven with such pride and love that he blushed hotly.

"Have you decided on names yet?"

"Yes, I have," Harry answered. He looked at the child in Draco's arms. "Her name will be Narci Lynn." Narcissa squeaked as she heard this. Looking at the girl in Blaise's arms, he continued. "Her name will be Cissa Lee." Narcissa, her hands full, could only stare at the raven in the bed, stunned. He looked at her and smiled. "I wanted to name them after the woman who became the closest thing to a mother that I've ever had. You've been there for me, even before our relationship, and I love you fiercely."

* * *

The floo in the other room activated, and a booming voice vibrated through the house. Harry jerked awake, startled, and Draco wrapped his arm around the boy, calming and soothing him. The baby kicked and squirmed inside the raven at Harry's startlement, and the blond gently stroked Harry's belly, calming the baby as only he could. Squeals of delight rang through the family room as every child erupted from the floor.

"Grandfather!" As one, the children gathered around the man who had entered the room, jumping excitedly. Lucius beamed at his grandchildren, his stormy grey eyes full of love. He looked at the sofa, his smile softening at the condition of his son-in-law. He walked over to the couch, perching on the low table in front of the seat and taking Harry's hand. "How are you feeling?" Harry blushed, smiling happily at his father-in-law.

"It's getting harder to move," he answered, "but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I do believe that this young man will be the last, though." Lucius' eyebrows rose at the news.

"You know it will be a boy?" Harry nodded, thrilled. "Have you decided on a name yet?" Harry shook his head, smiling.

"I thought maybe you and Narcissa could come up with a name for this one," he said softly. Lucius' grey eyes filmed with unexpected tears, and he had to blink rapidly for several moments to get himself under control.

"We'd be honored," he said quietly, beaming. He leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss to the raven's forehead, pride and overwhelming love for the boy flooding his being. _Harry did as he promised me_, the man thought wonderingly. _He has filled my Draco's house with Malfoys. Strong, intelligent children that will one day rule the wizarding world.  
_

* * *

"Harry? Everyone will be here shortly," Blaise said gently, trying to rouse the drowsy raven. The brunet rolled onto his back, groaning, and tried to sit up without success. Blaise slid an arm under the young man's back and helped him into a sitting position, before grabbing his hands and helping him to his feet.

"Who's coming?" Harry asked, still sleepy.

"Well, Ron and Astoria Weasley, with their twins; Hermione and Theo Nott, with their four; Molly and Arthur; George and Angelina Weasley, with their child; Romulus Lupin will be bringing Teddy; Pansy and Terry Boot with their three; I think that's about it." Harry's eyes had steadily grown wider and wider as the list of visitors grew, and he gasped harshly.

"How the bloody hell am I going to get everything ready before they get here?" he bellowed. "I have to decorate the family room. I have to get the food ready. I have to clean the house. Merlin, I haven't even taken a shower yet. Why didn't you get me up earlier?" Blaise snickered at the panicked look in his husband's eyes, and rushed to calm the raven.

"Relax, Harry," he said softly. "Lucius and Narcissa are here, as well as an army of house elves, and they've been working diligently to make sure everything is perfect. All you need to do is shower and dress, and I'll meet you downstairs." Blaise started to leave, but a hand arrested his progress. He looked into tired emerald eyes, and smiled.

"Would you help me? I can't seem to reach the places I need to anymore," the raven whined. Blaise chuckled and escorted the very pregnant man into the bathroom, turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature. He turned to see Harry struggling to lift his leg, to remove his trousers, and not having much success. Laughing softly, Blaise knelt and helped Harry lift his feet free from the trouser legs, before he stood and gently pulled the shirt over the other man's head. He stared at his husband for a few moments, love glimmering deeply in dark eyes. Harry blushed at the look, embarrassed at his shape. Soft, warm hands caressed his bulging belly, and the baby within spun and turned slowly, responding to the touch and magic of his papa. He gently nudged the other man into the shower, slathering body wash over the rotund form and softly stroking along pale skin. Harry's cock twitched at the contact, but couldn't muster enough energy to harden, and the raven groaned, disappointed.

"It's fine, Harry," Blaise said. "You go into hospital on Saturday, and you'll be back to normal in no time." Gusting a huge sigh, the raven stood still as Blaise continued to gently bathe him. Finished, he tugged the man from the shower and carefully toweled him dry, before dressing him in loose robes. Wrapping his fingers around Harry's hand, he tugged the raven out the door and down the stairs, entering the family room. Harry's eyes widened as he took in the room, gasping in delight.

Garlands and ribbons hung from every available surface. The tree, fully decorated, stood in the corner near the fireplace, and Saint Nicholases littered many of the tabletops. The children were covered with tinsel, and were vigorously engaged in a tinsel war, flinging the strands everywhere. Lucius was roaring with laughter at their antics, and house elves were bustling about frantically, trying to neaten and straighten up the room, even as the children continued to destroy it. Blaise cleared his throat, and all eyes swiveled to him, widening at the huge grin on their dad's face.

"Papa, Dad," Scorpius gasped. "We didn't know you were up yet. We'll get this straightened up right away." Turning, he barked orders to the other children, and in no time the room was spotless, with nary a decoration out of place. Harry approached his eldest, pride in his emerald eyes.

"Well done, Scorpius. You will definitely be a force to be reckoned with when you attend school next term." Smiling widely, Scorpius carefully hugged his dad, before going to stand beside his papa.

"Where's Father?" he asked. Harry turned, wanting the answer to that question as well.

"He's…got something he needed to do."

"On Christmas?" Harry asked incredulously. Blaise nodded sheepishly, trying to head off Harry's ire.

"There were some last minute details he needed to take care of." Lucius knew what his son was up to, and smirked. Green eyes narrowed on his father-in-law, and the man ducked his head, quickly darting out of the room and into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, stunned as he saw his wife covered with flour and grinning. Narci and Cissa were on either side of her, and they were also covered with flour. The house elves were standing near the stove, wringing their hands fretfully as they watched the Malfoy matriarch and children make an even bigger mess of their kitchen.

"Darling," his voice boomed out, full of amusement. All three girls jumped at the sound, and spun toward the doorway. Lucius couldn't hold it in any longer, and rich, deep laughter rolled from his chest. Draco flooed in, and stopped, shocked, as he listened to his father's laughter rumbling through the house. He strode from the floo room, chuckling along with the infectious laughter, and stepped into the family room. He watched as Harry tried to hunker down beside Corvus, but he couldn't seem to arrange his legs without falling to the floor. Draco stepped forward quickly, preventing a nasty spill into the low table that Corvus was using as a desk by grabbing the raven's elbow. He shook his head fondly at the brunet as wide green eyes flew to his face, and embarrassment colored him pink.

"Draco," Harry murmured, love rich in his voice. He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by shrieks.

"Father!" his children yelled as they gathered around him. He gently caressed every head, leaning down to brush kisses to foreheads, eyes and cheeks before he carefully guided the raven to the sofa, seating him. He sat beside his husband, hand automatically going to the belly to caress, making the raven purr in contentment. Harry's irritation was forgotten as the blond lavished him with loving affection. Children crawled and climbed over their father, careful not to jostle their dad, and hugged him fiercely. Chuckles preceded the elder Malfoys as they entered the family room, and silver eyes widened in shock as they took in the condition of his mother, before snickers escaped.

"So, Mother," Draco said with great amusement, "is there any flour left for the cakes and cookies?" She scowled at her son, before turning her irritation on her husband.

"I would not still look like this if your father hadn't have _accio'd_ my wand. Dearest," she turned pleading eyes to her husband, "please, for the love of Merlin, a cleaning charm before the guests arrive?" Chuckling, Lucius murmured the charm, and Narcissa, as well as Narci and Cissa, were spotless. The girls barreled over to their father, taking care not to bump their dad, and received their own hugs and kisses from the blond.

"So, Draco, were you able to finish what you needed to?" Blaise asked from his perch beside the fireplace.

"I have," the blond answered. Harry huffed and looked at his plotting husband with irritation, eyebrow cocked in inquiry. Smiling, Draco continued. "I've bought an abandoned farmhouse with about three hundred acres. Father had been talking about a primary school for the muggleborns, and this piece of land would be perfect." He turned to Harry, blushing at the look of admiration in the raven's eyes. "Happy Christmas, love."

Corvus crawled into Blaise's lap, and was humming as he colored on a piece of paper. Blaise watched as the boy carefully created a fanciful picture of…something. Bending down, he murmured in the boy's ear.

"What are you creating, Corvus?" The raven looked up, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"I'm making a new magical creature," he said softly. Of all the children, Corvus was the quietest. He was shy and calm, and rarely joined in with the hijinks of his brothers and sisters. His imagination was boundless, and many times the creations he drew would come to life, if only for a brief time as his powerful magic flowed through the paper and colors.

"What do you call it?" The boy looked at the picture for a time, a thoughtful frown on his face. Finally, he looked at his parents, his grandparents, and his brothers and sisters.

"I call it Love."

* * *

"Harry!" Ron's voice vibrated through the floo room as he greeted his best friend. He strode forward and very gently took the raven in his arms, giving him a hug. Harry hugged the redhead back, pounding him on the back. Astoria stood back for a moment, allowing the men to have their moment, before she stepped forward and softly kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Harry," she said quietly, her blue eyes glowing. He looked at her, and his raven brow quirked.

"Is there something you wish to share with us?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Ron blushed, his face breaking into a huge grin.

"We're pregnant!" he trumpeted, excitement trembling through his voice. The twins stood beside their mother, and they looked less than thrilled. Harry looked at them, and bent forward to talk to them.

"Why aren't you two more excited? You're going to have a baby brother or sister." They looked at him, then crooked a finger, beckoning him to a quiet corner of the room.

"We don't want to have to change dirty nappies," they whispered in unison. Their blond hair gleamed in the firelight, and their blue eyes were sad.

"You won't have to change dirty nappies," Harry whispered back. "Magic will take care of all of that. Tell me what the real problem is." The twins blushed and dropped their eyes to the floor.

"We're afraid Mum and Dad will love this baby more than us," Daniel said quietly. Erick agreed, his eyes never lifting from the floor. Harry smiled, understanding in his eyes.

"Your parents could never love this baby more than you," he said softly. "The baby will need more care and attention at first, but that doesn't mean that your mum or dad love you any less. New babies take a lot of time; they also need the protection of their older brothers. You two will be very important to this new baby. You will be its protectors, guardians, and teachers. The baby won't know anything at first, and will need you to show it how to be a proper Weasley." Blue eyes lit up, and the twins looked at their parents. Ron had heard most of the conversation, and he nodded to his boys, to let them know that Uncle Harry was right. They wrapped their arms around the raven's neck and squeezed before running from the room to hunt down the rest of the children.

Hermione and Theo had already arrived with their brood, and they were all in the playroom with the Malfoy children. Just as the Weasleys and Harry started to exit, George flooed in, followed by little Fred and Angelina. The boy's caramel-colored skin glowed in the soft firelight, and rich brown eyes looked at everyone.

"Hello, Fred," Harry said softly, smiling at the boy. Fred grinned back at his favorite uncle, walking up to him and tugging on his hand. Harry bent down, and the boy brushed as shy kiss to Harry's cheek. Harry turned his head and kissed the boy's cheek in return. "Everyone is in the playroom," he whispered, pushing the boy toward the door. Needing no coaxing, the child pelted from the room, excited squeals greeting him as he entered the playroom.

"So, Saturday's the big day," George said amiably as the adults filtered out of the floo room. Harry nodded, gusting out a huge sigh. "Have you decided what to name him yet?"

"Actually, we've given that decision to Lucius and Narcissa," Harry answered. "They haven't told us yet. I guess we'll find out at the birthing." Loud laughter erupted from the playroom, and everyone took a detour, to look in on the children.

Teddy was holding center stage, showing off his rapidly growing metamorphmagus skills by changing his face, his hair, and his body shape. As he did this, Scorpius and Corvus entertained everyone by telling a story surrounding the various changes. As the story changed, Teddy morphed himself into whatever character or creature Corvus could come up with. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting in a corner of the room, watching the children, fascinated by the story and the creativity of their grandchildren.

"You should be proud," Ron murmured in Harry's ear. "You and the Slytherins have gifted the wizarding world with some amazing people."

"Oh, I am," Harry replied. "But, as you can see, your own children are pretty amazing as well." The adults continued to stand in the door for a moment longer, watching with pride as their children showed what they were made of.

* * *

"Ok, Harry, we're ready to begin," the Healer said softly. "You've done this before." Nodding, the raven braced himself, waiting for the sting as the Healer's wand made the incision that would allow her to remove the child from Harry's body. Mediwitches stood by with blankets and cloths, waiting to clean and prepare the baby after the birth. Draco and Blaise stood on either side of the bed, at Harry's head, holding his hands. Everyone but Narcissa was waiting in the visitor's lounge, the Malfoy matriarch still at the house, watching the children. She and Lucius had discussed the name for the child, and Lucius was there to bless him when he was born. A loud cry had everyone in the outer room stopping, and silence fell. Draco burst through the doors, jumping up and down.

"He's here," the blond gasped with joy, "and he's beautiful." He ran back into the room, followed moments later by Arthur, Molly, Lucius, Ron and Hermione. They all gathered around the bed, looking at the boy in his dad's arms. The child had thick brown, curly hair and mahogany skin. His facial features were distinctly Malfoy, and when he blinked open sleepy eyes, everyone gasped at their clear emerald color.

"He's the perfect blend of us all," Blaise murmured softly, his brown eyes soft. The baby yawned tiredly, drifting back to sleep. Draco stroked a finger along one chubby fist, and the tiny fingers reflexively grabbed the digit. The blond beamed, eyes shimmering with tears as he looked at their child. Harry looked up at his father-in-law expectantly.

"Have you decided on a name for him, Lucius?"

"Narcissa and I discussed it for a long time. We know how much you love us, and how much you loved Sirius. We thought his name should be Orion Severus, if that pleases you." Emerald eyes shimmering with unshed tears, the raven nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered brokenly, overcome. He looked into his son's sleeping face, kissing the tiny nose gently. "Orion Severus. It's perfect."

"Our family is complete," Draco murmured. "We are whole…"


End file.
